Homesick
by Ren09
Summary: In book 2, Iggy finds his parents but what if he stayed. His parents arn't who he thought they were. An abusive father and an uncaring mother, he has wings but his parents have something else. Can Iggy do it alone or does he need the flock?
1. Home

Iggy was leaving. Max and Fang managed to find his parents. One simple look at a television screen revealed the parents of her beloved blind brother. The woman in which Max identifies had the same strawberry blond hair and blue eyes almost identical to Iggy himself. Immediate she told Fang, then told the others.

Unsure of whether or not to visit them, the flock slept on it. Iggy couldn't believe his ears. After so many desperate search attempts in finding their parents, Iggy finally found his. Joy flooded through him he was finally going to see his parents.

His parents!

Maybe God didn't hate him after all; maybe there was still a chance for him; to be well happy. When he lost his eyes he thought that was it, but he adapted to his surroundings and dealt with hit. Ignoring the pain it caused him on the surface, where on the inside he was always reminded that he never see every time he opened his eyes. He would either joke it off or wave it away, so what if he was blind. If everyone else thought he was fine with it, then he was obviously fine with it.

Usually sucking it up, then disregarding the remarks. Sometimes they forgot he was blind, but Iggy could never forget. Each night he remember the pain as the scalpel only got closer and closer to his face…then darkness, forever. As he dreams his foot would always slightly twitches in his sleep, from the nightmares that still haunt him; the laughing, the mocking, the pain, followed by more pain.

It still hurts and it always will his burden and his liability to the flock. He knew he was the weakest that's why he tried to make up for it by making bombs. He had to be useful at something, or he was simply a waste of time. It still pained him that he would never see again no matter how many times he tried to conceal it, it hurt.

But now, he was finally going to find his parents, meet them, and touch their skin. He would finally come home to place where he belonged, and maybe they could just look past his blindness, and wings. Accepting him with open arms, and finding a place where he finally belonged.

Although something was stirring in his chest, at the same time he felt elated but he also felt miserable In exchange for one family he would leave another. A family he's been with his whole life, that certainly know him better than his own parents. They accepted him of course, but now was the time to move on. He would miss them, and he _would _see them again.

Iggy closed his eyes, when he woke up he would be home

-+-

"Is this what you want, Iggy", Max asked. Iggy furrowed his brow, uncertain. This is what he's been waiting for his whole life; to the find his parents. "I, I guess" he answered her. "We'll stay in touch then", she said as she patted his arm.

One by one the flock wished him goodbye, Fang patted him on the back and while Nudge ran into him, sobbing into his shirt. "Oh, Iggy we'll miss you and don't forget about us, kay. We love you so much and don't disobey your parents, cause if we do we'll have to come back and-"Someone put a hand over her mouth, "yeah, we'll miss you Ig" Fang said, his voice sound strained. Angel cried taking his hand. Iggy could feel her arms reach high, wanting for him to pick her up. He bent down and gathered her in his arms, she took his face pressing a kiss to his nose, and Total licked his cheek. "Love you, Iggy", and then he set her back down.

Finally, Gassy came and gave him a big, firm hug around the waist, "it won't be the same without, you". "I know Gassy" Iggy whispered. It wouldn't be the same, not without his favorite partner in crime. Reluctantly, Iggy detached himself from Gassy's relenting arms. Fang manage to unhook Gassy's fingers from Iggy's shirt. He heard them flap their wings, one by one with last tap of their foot hitting the pavement, the flock was gone. He knew, and couldn't help the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He blinked them way, feeling the heavy pounding in his heart he ignored it and simply put on his happy, going-easy face, just like always.

He turned around facing his parents. His mother with her beautiful long hair tied in the back of her head, while his father with a somewhat dirty blond hair color and brown eyes looked tough yet the same time compassionate…and something else. Although he couldn't see them, Iggy felt their eyes on him. He cracked a smile to his beloved parents. He's finally found home in addition with two loving parents.

A caring, nurturing mother and a dependent supporting father, accepting him for who he was. It didn't matter if he was blind, tall, or even had a horn growing on the side of his head. They loved him, like parents should be.

When his mom realized Iggy wasn't going to move, she closed the space between them taking her son in a comforting embrace. "I love you, I love you". She sobbed in his shoulder; slowing Iggy put his arms around the woman who was called mom. "I-I love you too". He muttered, then he buried his head into her, letting the tears fall.

His father came to join them embracing his wife, along with his son. Iggy was content in this group hug, he never felt so happy in his entire life. Well, besides the time he escaped the school and made his first bomb with Gassy.

A new lump swell in his throat; he swallowed trying to suppress the new pain that was slowing eating away at his heart. He would see them again, he reassured himself. He just knew he would, and with that he let the pain crawl away from him, edging away from him till he simply went to ignoring it.

For now, he would have to make do with the here and now, one of the many things Max has taught him. This time the lump stayed down and his tear ducts stayed dry.

"Welcome home dear", his mother whispered in his ear, "welcome home". She lets go of her son, bringing him inside by gripping his arm. He realized he was inside as the air changed slightly; it was slightly cooler indoors rather than outside.

His father rubs the tall's boy back feeling the wings as he did so, "son" he said in a gentle voice. Iggy's head turned to his father's voice, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry about your wings".

"Really"? Iggy asked, his mother nods then realizes her son can't see. The thought brings tears to her eyes, "umm, yeah honey. I mean I love as you are".

Iggy's face flushed, his head bend forward. "Thanks, that means a lot". Slowly the tall boy looked up at his mother with his clouded eyes and met her gaze. He knew that he accepted him, even before Max mentioned the wings. When she held him like that, Iggy knew that she would him accept blind or not, wingless or human.

His mother gripped his shoulder leading him the dinner table, shaped in a rectangular with chairs on either side. "Here" she said gently, Iggy felt with his fingers for the chair then sat down. His parents did the same, staring at their son who has now been mutilated and worked upon in the hands of evil. Although a flicker of knowledge passed through their eyes, as they exchanged a glance.

Their faces quickly returned to their kind caring ones, "Ummm, do you prefer to be called James or Iggy" she asks to change the subject. Iggy merely shrugged, "well your wings…."she starts say, and the winged boy tenses. Even though they haven't said it, Iggy still wanted to know whether they really accepted him as he was. He wanted to hear the words; _I love you as you are wings and all._

"What about them"? He asks, going on the defensive.

"Well" his father says, "can you really fly"?

"Um…yeah".

"Can we see them" his Mother asks, "I mean if you don't mind". Iggy shake his head, maybe if they see him they won't be bothered as much by them.

Iggy pushes away from the table and stands. "Oh, yeah sure".

Gripping the table to steady himself he slowly lets his wings unfurl, hearing two gasps in the process.

"There beautifully" his mother murmurs. She comes around to feel them, reaching out with a trembling hand not from fear but awe.

"There somethin", his father adds, following the same movement as his wife.

"May I, touch them" his mother asks where her fingertips are just inches from skimming along his white, broad wings.

Iggy only nods, wondering whether or not they find it fearful or disgusting. He feels his mother brush her fingers along the tips then glides her hand to the base of the wing.

"Have you ever thought of showing this to the public" his mother whispers. Anger shoots through Iggy, his body feel like it's on fire and for once he can see red. The winged-boy takes a step back in astonished. He couldn't believe hid ears, "what"? He said through clench teeth.

"I mean you could stop those people from whoever did this to you…and you know save other kids like you". His mother says to convince him, not to discourage him.

But then his father says something that only shakes the winged boy more, by putting a restraining hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing a little too tightly.

Iggy's body began to tense. The hair on his back began to rise; something was wrong. Iggy shakes his head vehemently still not believing how quickly things just change. It's like something just shifted all of sudden, one second he felt like he belonged the next he felt more alone then ever. How could they even suggest that, to there own son?

"Why not, son" his father moves his body behind the boy, almost cornering him with his mother in front; "You could save others and think about the money you could make, at your age".

The blind, winged boy turned to the direction of his father's voice. He kept in the mind that his hand was squeezing his shoulder even more and his father was behind him.

"Is that what you want to do, make money off me"? He asked enraged. "Now son, don't get mad, just think of what you could do with the money, go to college for free, have nicer things, and have a bigger house. I'm only thinking financially son".

Iggy steps away realizing the situation is only getting worse. However, something takes a hold of his arm. Iggy is infuriated; he slaps the hand away when a strong hand grips his face.

"Hey" again, he tried to shrug it off but the grip squeezes into his jaw, he whips out a fist to crack his father's wrist when his father's hand whips out faster than a viper and catches his wrist and twists it. Iggy manages to hold back a scream, but says "No, you're not your thinking off of yourselves".

With his mother speaks softly, "no, honey we were not thinking of ourselves, we're thinking of you. Now you just got here and already you're acting like a teenager". She puts her hands on her hips, but her son continues to yell at her. Who gave damn if he's a teenager, they're thinking of using him just like the school used him.

"Your thinking of using me as an idol" the boy yelled her, but the father grows tired of this little boy yelling at mother like that, such disrespect. He grabs the front of his shirt, "now son you don't speak to your mother like that".

"No, you listen-".

Something hard hits him in the gut "now don't make me do it again, son, I don't feel like punishing you when I just met you".

Iggy falls to his knees clutching his stomach trying to get air back into his lungs. The boy's face displayed shock and disbelief with mouth gaping open, he gathers himself up slowly. Still holding one arm across his belly he stood gasping.

"What-", but his father grips him by the forearm gently, steadying him as he began sway, "now I think you should consider this, get some sleep".

"Hell, I ain't, I'm leaving", the winged boy tries to dash for the door when someone roughly grabs him by the shoulders, "your not leaving me again", his mother wails.

"How can you stand by and let my own father hit me like that" Iggy yells at her, she sighs, "hon, wherever you've been it's messed with your way of thinking, and now I think you should listen to your father".

"No" her son screams, with that he unfurl his wings and makes a run for it, but something hits him in the back of the head and he's falling.


	2. Pain

**-+-**

The first thing Iggy registered when he awoke was the pain. Groggily he opens his eyes, realizing that he was lying down. Using his hands he skims along the surface at his sides; it's soft, and plushy. With Iggy sprawled out on a bed, and his head cushioned on a pillow, a soft fabric is draped across his body. A blue comforter is covering up to his waist, haphazardly like someone simply just put on him rather than tucking him in. He groans in pain, his head, oh his head. It's like rolling thunder rumbling through his skull, going back and forth, again and again. Although it continues to throb, Iggy tries to ignore it…again. He needs to get out of here that's top priority. Go back to the flock, go back home. This home…it's not what he expected, not at all.

He bolts up quickly remembering the scene, hurt lashes through him but he puts on his fake façade, _just forget it Iggy_, he tells himself, _just forget it and take it_. But deep down he can't take it, how much can he take? Iggy shakes his head, he has to focus, forget about ever finding a bit of normality, normal was something a blind, winged-mutant boy could never have.

He remembers the scene, him yelling at his mother, his father closing in on him…then darkness. He groans again, but not from the physical pain, he reaches weakly to the back of his head. Feeling a gauze that has been taped to the back of his skull. _How nice, _he thinks sarcastically. _They felt the need to help my wound, which _they_ inflicted. _ Swinging his legs over the bed, he makes an attempt to stand. Swaying slightly, he falls to the ground in a heap.

Iggy groans frustrated from his weakness and for letting his guard. But hasn't he always been the weakest? Not matter how hard he tried he knew he was the one that held everyone down. Constantly monitored, like some helpless infant. Sure he made bombs, but without them he was nothing. He couldn't fight in a battle, not without his eyes, he always had to pause and listen, judging the person's location and even then that was never enough. He always ended up on the ground, weak and pathetic.

He paused, did Max know that? Did she think of like that? Is that why she sent me here, to get rid of the problem? He couldn't believe that, but wouldn't Max check to make sure his parents weren't psychos…or maybe she didn't care what his parents were like as long as that got rid of him. Iggy shook his head; he shouldn't think like that, Max wasn't like that. She wouldn't leave him alone, she made things right, made them better and that's why he had to get back to them.

Resuming to propping myself up on his hands and knees, a door creeps open, "Umm, son" his mother calls sweetly. Iggy feels twang of disgust for the woman he calls mother. "Are you awake"? Iggy rolls his eyes, "obviously" he mutters. She closes the door behind her and her footsteps draw closer. Her son begins to scoot back but not in fear, but in preparedness. This time he wasn't going to black out again, he would be ready, mother or not. Iggy scoots as far back as possible, till he feels the softness of his bed touch his back.

A warm hand cups his cheek, "honey, how's your head, honey". Her son just glares at her, _how do you think it feels? _ He thought but remains silent, with any luck he'll escape, if he just gives the illusion of being cooperative then he can fool both of them. Iggy mutters sarcastically, "Yeah, just peachy".

"Now, honey don't get mad. Your father well…he has a temper-".

"That doesn't give him the right to hit me", Iggy yell back at her. It goes quiet; a stinging pain rings in his ears, with his head snapping sharply to the right. She slapped him! "Don't you interrupt me again; James Griffiths or I _will _send your father right back up here, understand"? Slowly, Iggy turns his head back, "how could you, you're my mother"?

"Yes and as your mother, I expect total obedience from you, understand me James". In a split second decision, he quickly dashes for an escape _which I don't know where any of them are_, he thought frustrated. He trips over something and falls on his face. _Crap_, struggling he to gets on his feet, when a strong hand grips his shoulder. Immediately Iggy recognizes the hand of his father's.

"What's he doing now", his father's voice is stern and angry. "He's trying to escape", the mother answers him. Iggy's father only laughs, "ha, we bolted the windows shut and there're unbreakable so you can't even fly out of here". Dread sinks his heart. _No, no, no, _he chants in his head, this can't be happening. It's like before; the scalpel coming closer to his face, the small mutant child desperate for escape, he pulls and tugs on the restraints, but he knows this time he cannot escape. As the scalpel comes closer to his vision he knows it's the last thing he'll ever see.

Iggy's breathing starts to hitch, wha-", but his father's big hand closes over his face pulling him close to his father. With his hand covering his mouth and nose, it starts to get harder to breath.

"Now you listen to me son and you listen well, obey us and might go unpunished. You understand, one step out of line and I swear your regret you've ever been born". He hands detaches itself from his face, letting the boy fall to the floor.

"I already have" he mutters darkly, "what was that"? His father barks, his son only shrugs in response, "nothing".

"That's right nothing, you only speak unless asked, got it" Iggy nods. "Good". His father watches the boy fall to the floor, landing painfully in pile of toys. Both parents retreat out the door and leaving their son to think about what he's done.

As soon as they close the door, Iggy walks around the room remembering furniture, piles of junk and escape routes. He even memorizes where the door is, he tries to turn the knob, but it's locked.

"Damn" he mutters, he starts to run a hand along the wall and finds at least three windows. Two windows on either side of his bed in which his bed is placed in the center of the room and another in a far corner. A desk is placed in front of the far window; Iggy runs his fingers over it, and feeling the shape of chair. He grips it tight, lifting it over his head; he swings it into every window. It doesn't even make to sound, _soundproof_ he concludes. He can't even scream for help. Again, he tries smashing each window but they remain unbreakable.

His father was right. He was stuck here, and it was even worse than the school. Not only because he couldn't escape but because the flock wasn't here.

-+-

Sometime later the winged boy fell into a deep sleep. He had no idea how to escape, he would sleep on it come up with a plan when he woke up. Again, he twitched in his sleep; he couldn't get the nightmares out of his head. However, the dreams involved a sharp pain on his shoulder not the glint of silver of the scalpel. The dream would shift to the flock, staring at him as he was on knees with blood dripping down his eyes in the form of tears. But the flock only turned away, leaving him all alone.

As the boy dreamed his father went in to check on him, to see if he learned his lesson. When he entered the room he saw the boy's head shaking side to side, his foot twitching a little. The boy's lips were fluttering making sound so low that his dad had to strain his ears to hear them. His father finally managed to hear a, 'please, don't go' sound. But Iggy's father narrowed his eyes at his son, in anger

"Look at you sleeping, you so freaking lazy". His voice startled the boy for moment, jolting him awake. The strawberry blond looked around for a moment, breathing quickly till his eyes settled on his father. Grabbing the boy's wrist, he said "c'mon you're going to be late for school".

"School"? Iggy asked incredulously waking him into full awareness. His father stops in mid-stride, angered to be questioned by this preteen. His strong hand grasps the blind boy's hair, yanking the head back, "yeah school that I problem? Don't be giving any attitude and don't even think about flying away. How could you find them blind anyway"? Iggy's shoulders slump in defeat; even he could not deny the truth that spewed from his father's mouth.

A grim smile spreads across the older man's face, and he lets go of his son's head. Dragging him downstairs, he begins telling his son his class schedule. Telling him that his classes won't be too hard to find since some teacher will be there to guide him each classroom and he adds, "if you think about flying away…well lets just say I know people who's good at…tracking being hunters, to be specific.". He feels the boy shiver in his grip, good.

"Okay, then your off and don't disappoint me" he says gravely, as he drops off the boy at school.

-+-

Already Iggy hates it, he's been here for like two minutes and he hates it. For one, there're too many voices talking at once he can't make out the sounds, just a cacophony of noise. He starts to touch the wall hoping he'll find someone who can help him; eventually he comes to a sign. Thank god for Braille, it reads 'office' following to a corner he turns and walks in. "May I help you"? Someone asks.

The office his bright with secretary only a few feet away from him, smiling with glass dangling from her nose. Of course, Iggy can't see her so instead he looks around for the person who goes to the voice, but even in the office there are too many voices, he just sighs, "Yeah, I'm new James Griffiths".

"Oh, yes, come here please" Iggy takes several steps towards her, careful not to bump or trip over anything, "umm two more steps", Iggy takes too more steps feeling stupid and embarrassed, and reminded how useless he really was. His hips bump into a desk, "here you are" she sticks some papers into his hand. Iggy looks at the paper for a moment, rolling his eyes; he tries to give them back to her, "I can't see". The secretary smiles, "I know sweetheart, there's someone actually who suppose to, but he's late like alwa…oh here he is. James this is Chris, he's been asked to help you around".

"Nice to meet you", Chris says with smooth, cool voice. The boy his tall with a flat-toned muscles physique with dark wavy brown hair and sky blue eyes. He is a head shorter than Iggy, wearing a casual grey-shirt and blue jeans. Iggy classifies the boy as popular, as Chris takes his hand and shakes it with confidence, "likewise" Iggy says to him. He takes the paper from the blind boy's hand and reads the classes off to him, "Okay James lets go find your next class…"

Since school doesn't start for at least another fifteen minutes, the boy Chris briefly gives a run down of Iggy's classes all in which he groans inwardly for having to put up with. They walk for awhile before Chris stops him with his hands, "umm this is your class, oh man I hate her she's so strict". Iggy grins, and starts to take to this kid, "yeah, um Chris. Thanks for helping me".

"No problem, if you need anything else just call me". With that Chris goes the opposite way, rounding the corner till Iggy can no longer hear his footsteps. As Iggy turns to go into the room something rams him up against the wall. His first reaction is it's his Dad coming to kick his ass at school when a low voice whispers in his ear, "look what we have here, a blind, tall, retarded freak". Two boys known as John and Tim, one with jet-black hair cropped short, as John while the other is Tim with shaggy brown hair. Both known for being the school bullies and the school losers, how unfortunate that Iggy managed to meet them on his first day, before his first class even started.

Again the voice rams him against the wall, "hmm, guess we have a new toy to play with this year, huh John"? Says another voice, Tim.

"Yeah" John agrees, "the sophomores are getting a little boring". A fist draws back and hits him between the wings. The force pushes on his muscles almost involuntary making his wings unfurl. It takes everything he can to not let them unfurl. Slowly, Iggy slides to the floor dazed and confused. What the hell just happened? But a boot collides with his stomach before Iggy can even draw back his leg for powerhouse kick. Although its a human beating, it still hurts a lot.

"Hey" someone shouts, no not someone Chris. Iggy knows that voice, "get off him. John, Tim beat it", Chris says, as he pushes John with his shoulder. Both boys back up, putting their hands up in surrender. "Oh, c'mon Chris we're just having a little bit of fun before class starts", the guy Tim whines.

"I said beat it" Chris growls, the bullies slowly retreat not daring to fight the boy known as Chris. They knew he could be just as deadly as them, with what happened to his brother, somehow it mad him stronger. Chris glares at them as they disappear down the hall, and then his gaze softens at Iggy.

"James you okay". Slowly the boy reaches out weakly, finding a wall and using it for support when Chris instead takes his hand and helps him stand up right. Iggy smoothes out his shirt, "Thanks" he muttered, Chris touches his back removing a sticky note with the words KICK ME, "Nice" he spits out.

Iggy raises an eyebrow, "what"?

"They put a 'kick me' sign on your back, hey your bleeding". Chris reaches out to touch the blind boy forehead when Iggy jerks away from the touch and winces, "I had worse".

"Have you"? Chris asks, wondering how worse he could have it then getting beat up by bullies but the blind boy only shrugged again, "well, yeah, I think I need to get to class", Iggy said to distract him.

The bell rang, and Chris jumped a little, "Oh, yeah sorry. I'll see you and…James"?

"Yeah".

"Don't worry about those two", Iggy can only nod, his back is killing him. However Chris is still there, he asks, "What happened to your face,"? Noticing the red mark on his cheek, the tall boy replies, "must of fell"and he darts for class.

**How did you like it, review please and no this is not a gay fanfiction Chris is just a real good friend. Not that I have a problem with being gay, just this fanfiction isn't just to make things clear.**


	3. Friend

His first class sucked. It was like Chris says, this teaches was the worst. Already he had homework. Once he walked out the door, he was greeted by Chris's voice, "Hey, James. You've survived". Iggy smile sheepishly, "yeah, but just barely".

"Okay, you next class—".

"Hey, Chris is that your girlfriend"? John howls, "Yeah he's a keeper" Tim adds. "Just ignore'em" Chris shakes his head in annoyance. "there're just jealous". Iggy smirks at the joke, soon their taunts die away as Chris leads him through the bustling hallways; however someone runs smack dag into Iggy's shoulder, as a result all his books scattered upon the floor. The person simply passes the blind kid, ignoring him entirely. Iggy sighs in frustrations, and kneels to gather his stuff. Skimming his hand along the cold floor, till he feels something touches his fingers. "Here" Chris is voice is soft, placing the book into his palms.

"Thanks"

They both stand, and continue down the hallway and come to a stop, "maybe you should sit with me at lunch", Chris suggests. Iggy's shrugs, "sure"

"And maybe talk about that mark on your face", he says quietly. Iggy whirl to face him, "I said I fell".

"It's a red mark, James, not a bruise. When you fall you bruise", he states matter-of-factly. "Well, I fell okay" Iggy replied frustrated, "whatever" he replies.

"Whatever"

-+-

By the time class gets over with two hands grab Iggy by his arms, throwing him against the wall. It happens in an instant, first, a fist connects with his snapping it sideways. His body quickly slides to the ground, dazed and stunned. A hard foot slams down on his wrist next which was lying peacefully on the cold ground before heard the sickening crack of something being broken and felt the horrible pain go up his arm. "Agg"

"Shut up" A knees slams into his face, his head cracks back against the wall.

Around the corner comes the headmaster, both Tim and John see his bald head and make a run for it.

"Principal, scatter" and their feet shuffle away in a hurry. "Hey, James are you okay? James!" Chris eyes widen in horror at the blind boy's bleeding face. Iggy's turns his head to the sound of Chris's voice; he coughs a little as some blood tickles the back of his throat. "Who did this"? Iggy ignore the question, since he really doesn't know.

With shaking fingers Ig searches for a wall to be used as some support. When Chris sees him struggling he reaches out. Iggy feel a firm, shoulder. "There ya go" he mutters. Iggy slips his arm over his shoulder, hoisting him up. Chris removes a tissue from his jean pocket, wiping his nose, "your bleeding".

Iggy's leg tremble, and he almost falls but Chris is there to catch him. "Maybe you should see a nurse", he suggests. Iggy just shakes his head. If he went to a nurse sure enough they would see his bruises which would lead to finding his wings, no way was he going to risk that knowledge and jeopardize the flock, "no, fine…class". He pulls away, "you sure"?

Ig nods, "well, okay. Now your next class is…" Throughout the day Chris would steal a glance at the boy, noticing how he limped on one leg, and his breathing was labored. He didn't by the boy's story for one minute, but for now he would leave it alone. Sometime he offered to help him, but Iggy merely brushed him away. He didn't need help. Chris admired that.

While Chris read through each classroom, Iggy took the time to memorize each to step to take and the difference between each room, so he wouldn't have to do this for him anymore.

Eventually lunch comes, and Chris guides him to a table. The noise level in this room went way up, and Iggy didn't like that it made it harder to concentrate on each step, each breath someone took. It was harder to see this way. His fingers brush along a table, along a chair and he sits.

"Guys" Chris says, "This is James, he's new".

"What happen to his face", a male voice asks. "Alex" Chris says sternly, "No, really what happened"? Chris sighs, "Sorry, James, Alex just says whatever he feels like".

"Whatever" I hear Alex say, Chris sighs again, "and here we have Jace".

"Pleasure" Jace says, "Well that's everyone". Chris says, "You don't have any other friends"?

"No, why"? Chris's head tilt to the side, confused. Iggy's cheeks flush for being wrong and quick to judge, "I just thought you were popular or something".

Chris chuckles, "well, yeah I' am but I choose the friends who like me for who am, not for what I have".

"Hey Chris"?

"Yeah"?

"Could you describe yourself to me? It helps, and the others"?

"Sure, hmm lets me. I have dark-brown hair, styled like yours, blue eyes, and you could say I'm pretty fit". Someone scoffs, "what Jace"? Chris says, "You disagree"?

"Actually I do, I wouldn't call those arms healthy they could be a little fuller".

"Yeah, okay whatever dude. James, Jace likes to be consider the strong-silent type, he thinks he's better than most of us".

"Only because it's true", Jace replies. Iggy smiles, Jace reminds him of Fang. Sadness swells inside of him, he desperately misses them. "For the record, I have dark hair, dark eyes-".

"Dark everything, he's so gloomy" Alex interrupts, "me on the other hand have some life in me, instead of Mr. Dead over there I actually have some spark for life".

"That's only because you keep messing with electrical wires" Jace mutters. Chris laughs, "Yeah, well James, Alex does have an interest in all that stuff, you know making explosives".

"Explains the hair do" Jace replies, "His blond hair is wild and all over the place, just like his face".

"You like to blow stuff up"? Iggy asks Alex. It gets quiet as Alex nods and realizes that the boy Iggy can't see him. "Oh, umm I'm nodding, why do you"? Iggy immediately nods back, "good I think we'll get along just fine then", Chris mutters.

-+-

The boys depart from the lunch room with one class left Iggy decides to find his last class on his own, "I think I can find it".

"You sure".

"I've been memorizing the school ever since you've walked me around it".

"Really, wow, that's pretty cool". Iggy shrugs like it's no big deal, "but just to be safe, I think I'll trail you, you know, just case Tim and John".

"I think I can handle them Chris," Iggy growls, he hates being protected because of his…liability. Chris puts his hands up in whoa-Nelly gesture, "I'm not saying you can't just…" he trails off and when he doesn't continue Iggy spins around to find his next class.

If he followed him he didn't comment.

Chris remained standing where he was before he got the courage to trail after the tall boy, who was easy to find in these crowed halls. When he saw him make a turn to his right class, he continued walking on.

Iggy had a load of homework, why did he want to come back to his parents? What a waste, he rather be anywhere but here. He had two papers to write three math worksheets and freaken project in Economics. How great is this?

Walking out of class, he was greeted by a high five on his back. He stiffens fearing it was Tim or John, "Hey, James you lived through your first day". It's just Chris, his shoulders relaxed. Oh wait, did he feel his wings?

His arms slides away, "umm, James your face, do want talk about it or…".

"James! James! C'mon son I don't have all day. Hurry up". The two boys were just walking outside when Iggy heard the annoying sound of car horn honking again and again. There was a slight breeze caress his face, cooling his sore cheek and had a sinking feeling.

"I've gotta go" Ig mutter to Chris, "oh, is that your dad"? Chris looks at the man that is known as James's father. He doesn't look so bad, a little impatient maybe, and embarrassing. When he turns his head back at the tall boy, he sees how stiff his muscles got and noticed his pursed lips. He looked back at his father, putting the last piece of the puzzle together…maybe.

Iggy nods curtly, just under his breath Chris whispers, an "I see" then, "hey maybe the guys and I can come over later". Chris withdraws a piece a paper, writing down his number along with Jace's and Alex's.

"Yeah, maybe…I'll check with my parents", Iggy says putting his hands in his pockets.

Chris places the paper in his head curling his fingers around it, "this all of our phone numbers, if ya need us, just you know…". Ig doesn't know how he's going to be able to use these numbers, "I wrote extra hard, so you could feel the embossment of the numbers". Chris explains.

"Thanks"

"JAMES GRIFFTHS!" His father yells, God could this can anymore embarrassing, "gotta go" Ig mutters and he runs towards the sound of his father's voice.

Fortunately he don't run into anyone or anything, and his father's hand slams onto his back making hisy wings ache when he does so, "son what are you deaf too? Get in the car. C'mon hurry up".

Ig feel along the door, when his father hand takes his wrist roughly, "right here, you moron! God it's not that hard to get into a car".

With shaking fingers, Ig find the seat and get in. It's going to be a long ride home.

-+-

"Go to room James. Do your homework, come down when supper's ready and then...we'll talk". He orders, obediently Iggy trudges off upstairs to his room. He looses his balance and fall down a couple stairs, his father snorts. Again, he reach for the railing and makes it to his room.

Closing the door behind him he lets the façade drop; collapsing to the floor clutching his stomach. Breathing heavily he take his shirt off. If he could see would have seen the dark clouds that were tattooed into his skin. Blotched all over his body, his skin was on big ink spot. He winced as skimmed his long pale fingers along his skin. Gliding them my chest, he apply pressure and wince. My entire chest aches from Tim and John. Rolling his shoulder he heard joints pop.

His wings unfurled a bit, hash that's better. They don't hurt as much except where his father slapped him. He continues cataloguing bruises and they're all the way down towards his stomach to his side_. I bet I look just as awful as I feel_. Skimming the floor for his, shirt he tosses it to the side and walk over to his bed.

He relaxed for a moment by closing his eyes, before opening his Braille book, starting his homework.

Sometime later he must of fell asleep, his door opens with a loud bang, "look at you, you lazy piece of crap, sleeping when I said you should be doing homework".

He bolted up to the sound of his father's voice, when a hard hand pushes him back down. "Oh, no you stay there".

"But dad"

"No 'buts', by the way what the hell happen to you, get in a fight"? Ig shakes his head, "bullies" simply put. His father sighs in anger, "you would think that after all these years, you would be able to put up a decent fight", he sighs, "but I guess being blind is a real burden for ya, huh? Can't do nothing, gotta hold someone's hand all the time".

Iggy jumps up, "no that's not it, I just think getting into a fight for my first day of school is not a very good first impression". It's quiet for a moment, "well, then let's see how you fair in fight". His father balls of his fist, in fighting stance.

"wha-".

"No, c'mon I'm not going have some son who's a sissy; you must have some combat skills".

"I'm not going to fight you dad", Iggy reply, "well then we'll just see now won't we", he says gravely. Air whooshes near his face, hearing that Iggy calculates that he needs to duck. He just brushes his father's leg when he yanks the boy by the hair and backhands him. Ig falls back onto his bed softly; his father his advancing and knows it. He rolls over, landing on the floor, just as his father made a grab for his head.

His son is crawling on his hands and knees desperate to get away and find a weapon, but a warm hand grabs his ankle, dragging his son toward him, "and why is your shirt, off huh? You know we have people looking in here. Someone could see ya wings".

Iggy's eyes widen; the windows. Of course, if someone see him, he could get their attention and get help. He quickly scrambles up, trying to reach one, _maybe someone will see me_. But before he even get to it a foot comes down hard on his back. His wings unfurl completely, and he grabs one pulling on it. Yanking feathers out as he pulls vigorously, "must be just as a bad flyer as you are a fighter", he feels feathers lightly scatter on the ground around him.

_Oh no, how I'm going to fly_. Iggy flaps hid wings hard trying to get out of his grasp, but he something kicks him in the face. Stunned from the force he stops struggling and becomes limp, trying to catch his breath.

"What? Is that it"? His father says, letting go of him wings. His father is disappointed that his son did not put up as much of fight as he wanted to. Ig tries to nod, but his face hurts too much. His father's footsteps come closer to his face; he cringes away from it, but soft fingers reaches out and brushes hair away from his forehead.

He sighs, "We'll try this again tomorrow James. And you better put up a more decent fight tomorrow or this will only get worse", he whispers into his ear.

His footsteps retreat out the blind-winged boy's bedroom, closing the door softly. Iggy just lays there waiting for his foot to hit the last step and when it did, he scrambled up running toward a window.

But the movement was too fast and he collapsed before he could make it.

-+-

**Aww poor Iggy, I keep wanting to write James instead of Iggy anyway does anyone really like this. By the way, I know Iggy doesn't stay real long with his parents in book 2 in fact he does somehow find the flock however I'm going to change some scenes and such…**


	4. Bruises

The first thing Iggy registered is that he was on his bed. Lying diagonally with one foot over the edge and his arm dangling on the other side, there was crink in his neck from the way his head was position on the pillow; at a sharp angle. He was unsure of how he really got here. He didn't get himself there that's for sure. Running a hand down his body, he touched a soft surface. A blanket, a blanket was draped over him haphazardly. He shivered as his body felt cold and moist. He runs one finger over his chest, pulls away and sniffs it. It smells of disinfectant and other chemicals. The wet substance is on his face as well, as he drapes his palm to his cheek.

_Mother must of done this, defiantly not father, but why?_ She doesn't give real damn about him, no one does. He make an attempt to get out of bed, when his chest throbs painfully. Again, he struggle to sit up which leaves hime panting.

The door opens and he stiffens, judging from the light foot steps it's mother. He relax just a little bit, but just by a little. A warm hand brushes hair away from his face, "time to get ready for school" mother commands him. Iggy shrug, and looks up at her, "do I have to"?

"Yes, now hurry up. You have ten minutes and you don't want to anger you father any further". Ig nod, and start looking for clothing. When my mother shoves a pile into his hand, "here", she's softly.

"Why"? heI ask her.

She sighs, "Just hurry up, James" and she exist the room. Painfully, he slips on his boxers, followed by my jeans. The fabric rubbing against his long legs causes him to wince. he gives a little tug, and gasp. Finally, slipping painfully over his hips he buttons them up. He searches for something to lean upon, but falls again.

He lays there panting for a few moments, before plopping himself up with his elbows. He takes a few breathers, and bring his knees up, _almost there_.

Again, he search for something to hold to when hisy father's words come back to him, _always gotta hold someone's hand. _

He narrow his eyes, and gives up looking for something to steady his body. Rising his arms over his head, they groan in protest. The muscles just underneath his chest ache from…last night. The shirt easily slips over his head, thankfully.

And he cautiously head downstairs, making sure he touch each step accurately. Someone's reading the paper, as they crinkle it, "finally made it down", father snarls.

Ig just nods, taking his seat at the table and starts eating. He glides his fingers on the table looking for a drink and finds a glass. It's already filled with something, and he takes a swig.

Orange juice.

"All right, let's go", father says. Even before he finishes his my meal, father grabs him roughly by the shirt and drags to me to the car.

"Arrg" he groans in pain, immediately his father lets go. "What's wrong with you"? Ig shake my head, trying to ignore the pain it cause him as the fabric rubs against his chest.

"Well c'mon then", once again his father pulls him along while Iggy tries to hold back whimpers.

-+-

His father doesn't say word as he drops his son off, Iggy don't care anyway. He's trying everything he can to just walk to the school building without further hurting himsself.

He takes slow shuffling steps, pretending everything's fine. Not showing any facial expressions, not any heavy breathing, and not clutching his chest which is throbbing uncontrollable.

"Hey, James" He cringes from their dreadful voice. Great what to they want now. John slaps him painfully on the back and his shoulders jump a little. "We've got something to show…or I guess feel for ya", Tim adds.

They pull him painfully, one at each arm; it takes everything he has to not break this perfect façade. Eventually they come to stop; Iggy holds his hands out in front of him feeling for anything when someone pushes me against the wall.

"You like that" Tim whispers his ear, Iggy tries to shake his head but it's buried into a brick wall. A punch flies into his back making his wings beg to be unfurled. They keep hitting his spine, when they do it sets off a muscle where his wings plead to be unfolded.

Again, something slams into his back; the next pain hits his legs. They buckle, and almost collapse when someone grabs his hair, yanking his head back. Something connects to his throat and he goes down gagging. Coughing for air, but before they can hit him again. Iggy swings his foot out making one of them fall, "Hey" John says. Surprised from the sudden attack from this blind nobody.

_Must have knocked down Tim, _Iggy concludes. He scrambles out of their hold and starts punching John in the face when a kick connects to his chest and he goes down gasping. "Think you're so tough" Tim says, he's back on his feet.

But all of sudden their kicking stops, like there're being pulled away, "Hey James these two messing with ya". It's Jace, Iggy struggles to stand up and settles for leaning against the wall. He nod, then he can just make out the moans and groans, flesh connecting with flesh, "I see you add one more bruise on him", Jace mutters, "I'll make it just as worse". The shuffling of feet fades away into the distance when a cool hand touches his shoulder. Ig winces from the touch, "maybe you should see the nurse", he suggests. Iggy's shakes his head, "no, I'm okay".

He sighs, "you're tough, I like that".

"Thanks, some people would disagree".

"Hmm, really? Like who". Jace asks, Ig shakes his head, "we're gonna be late".

He chuckles, "yeah I guess so".

-+-

Iggy meet Chris sometime later, "Hey, James, You okay?" Iggy merely shrugs in response, "yeah why wouldn't I be"?

"Well, Jace said you got in a fight with Tim and John and…you're walking kind of funny". He stops in mid-step, looking down intently. He didn't notice he was walking funny, but how could he. Furrowing his brow, he thought of his father…hitting him again and again, he put on a grim smile, "Really? I haven't notice".

Is voice drops. Iggy has to strain his ears to hear him. And there're deadly calm, "are you sure, your okay"?, Iggy merely laughs to lighten the mood, again to hide his problems, ignore them if you will, "of course, don't worry about it".

"So is there a problem"? Chris insists again hearing the way the blind boy phrased it made it sound like there_ was_ a problem. Iggy hand slapped came down his back, gently, and he grinned, "Man you worry too much, I'm just fine".

When Iggy feels him shrug, he takes that he's out of the red zone, "well, okay just you got hit in the chest and back, by those guys right"? Iggy is silent, not really understanding where he's going with this.

But, the boy doesn't speak another word; he reaches out and carefully taps the blind boy's shoulder. Instantly, he cringes away from the touch. Chris eyebrow furrow into 'v' shape, "you said you got hit in the chest and back, not the shoulder. So what happened to you"?

Iggy shrugs again, smiling sheepishly. But deep side, he feels so tired and drained, telling Chris another lie. Which who happens to be his only bird friend, and he must lie to him. Even though ashamed, he lies anyway.

"Well, being blind does have its drawbacks". Chris a taken back and slightly embarrassed. His cheeks reddening, forgetting that this kid couldn't see and thus…

"Oh, James…I didn't mean, I didn't-". He blurts, out but Iggy only smiles again but not because of the apology but because he got away with another lie successfully. He putts his hands in his pockets, "s'kay I just have to be more careful".

"Yeah" he laughed with me, "for a second I thought you were picking fights with the wrong crowd".

"It happens".

"So did you ask your parents" he asked.

"About what"?

"If you could come over, we're going to be launching some…well you know…off in this field, that's in the back of my house".

"I have to check with my father".

There's a pause, Chris remembers the first time he saw his James's father…the way he yelled and looked at his son, was something Chris would not consider fatherly love. "You do that. Oh and here". Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small, cheap but useable cell-phone.

"Uh"? Iggy feels something go into his hand; he identifies the device as a mobile phone. "It's one of my older cell phones; you can use it to call us, if you want". When Chris sees Iggy's puzzled face, he adds, "well it has Braille on the buttons so you can read it and it'll speak to you cause…

"Yeah I know, but thanks". Iggy wants to get off the topic as quickly as possible, talking about it doesn't help. He changes the subject, "um who's paying for it". He was quiet for a moment, "don't worry about it", he mimicked Iggy from before.

"Boys, get to class", a teacher called after them.

"Oh, gotta go" Chris said as his footsteps faded away.

"see ya" and Iggy slipped into class.

-+-

Ig didn't go straight to lunch instead he went into the bathroom. But not for the reason you're thinking of. He's been lying all day to his teachers, his friends, and even to himself. Once he closed the stall door behind him, locked it for safe measures, and rested upon the toilet seat he let his lies drop.

Every part of him was aching in raw agony, but mostly his wings. With his slender, pale fingers he slid his shirt over his head. He gasped as the fabric rubbed against his delicate skin. Once it was off he let his wings out, stretching them much as the bathroom stall would let him, ahh much better.

He tilts his head back, raises his face to the ceiling taking in quick, steady breathes.

That's when he hears two familiar, lazy footsteps enter the room. He can just make out their rhythmic breathing, and among other sounds. Listening he hears them unzip their pants, and take a….well ya know.

"So about that blind kid".

Tim.

Iggy's steady breathes ceases the minute he recognized their footsteps, he purses his lips and strains his ears.

"Yeah, we'll get him" John snickers as he flushes.

"But those damn friends of his", Tim spats. "There's something about him; I don't like" Both boys zip their flies up, and turn towards each other." I'm getting that vibe too".

Just then another familiar sound of footsteps enters, by the way he lazily skids he shoes across the floor, Iggy immediately recognizes the boy.

Alex. "Well look who's come to join the party", John hollers.

"Um, I…" Slowly Alex makes his retreat; his eyebrows are raised in shock.

"no stay, won't you?" Tim snickers as he grabs Alex's wrist bringing him closer. "Hey dick weed ".

"Uh"? Alex's head whips towards John

"What are you deaf or something"?

"What do yo-". There's a sound of shuffling feet, laughing and grunts. A pair footsteps heads for the door, "all clear" Tim beckons to John, that's when Iggy hears Alex cry out, "hey, let go".

Someone's hand slaps against the wall over Alex's head, "actually, we want to know a little about that James kid".

"I uh… _BOOF!, _Alex little body his shaking, his wild hair vibrating. However, his body falls to the floor, as a fist connects with his stomach. He lets out a groaning breathe. Iggy can hear Alex's moans of pain with each jab he takes in the gut. His own chest tightens in fear, guilt, and anger. His fists balling up in frustration, reminding him of so many times where he was in the same situation only no help came. Even the pain in his entire body doesn't compare to the feelings that are rolling through him.

Again there is more shuffling, and another harder sound of a kick was being made.

"Well"

_BOOF_

"Where…"

_BOOF_

"is…"

"_BOOF_

"he"

_  
BOOF_

Alex groans out, a "nunh".

_BOOF! _ "What I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" John yells, "Tim, hold him up".

_BOOF!_

"NOW. WHERE. IS HE". Something cracks, cracking among the marble sink, Alex groans are fading slowly, "aarg".

Iggy's anger has reached a boiling point, his fingers dug into his palm creating dark crescent trenches in his palms. He looses it, busting out the stall, the door swings loudly.

"HEY!" Iggy's face is pure fury, "cut it out"!

Both boys whirled around with jaw hanging open. Tim's fist hung over Alex's bloody face, who looks like on the edge of consciousness. While John stood frozen in shock at what his eyes were telling him.

The beatings stop, along with their breathing.

Iggy froze right along with them, after he just realize he was shirtless.


	5. Wings

**-+-**

All of Iggy's anger was washed away the minute he stepped out of that stall. He made another mistake, because of his blindness. He couldn't possibly fathom what they could be thinking; a winged, mutant, blind bird kid his secret was out.

On a reflex, he retracts his wings feeling the snap back to his spine. However, the motion felt more like a jerk and he yelped in pain. The pain helped remember why he was here in the first place. Curling his fingers into a tight fist, he dashed towards the two breathing individuals till he felt flesh connect with flesh. Or better yet, his fists connect with a face. The sound of a crack reverberates down his spine, he hears something drop to the floor followed by the feet shuffling.

In the next second air leaves his stomach in a _whoosh. _"Your pay, Griffiths" Tim sneers.

The other is cracking his knuckles. Iggy felt the cold tiles beneath him, as the punch sent him to his knees. He slightly shivered, and further retracted his wings. All the fire went out of him then. He awaited the pain to come, and like so many times before help would not arrive.

"Well, well, how convenient for us both", John continued to crack his knuckles.

"Two for one" Tim says gravely.

"Ruhn, run, James" Alex calls weakly from the floor. Slowly he got to his feet, he rose his hand in surrender only to get the feeling he was being cornered. Somehow he felt two pairs of eyes staring down at him with cruelty and hate. Two, no four hands shoved him into a wall.

"What the hell are these"? John asks, shoving him further into the tiles walls..

Iggy just waits for it; the screams of terror or the gasps of shock at his beautiful, slender wings. Strangely instead the boys pausing to inspect them, a fist starts to hammer away at his chest again and again.

_Oof!_

Another breath of air leaves him as another punch is delivered to his abdominal. Something hard kicks his legs out from beneath him and they buckle. He falls into a heap, gathering himself he scrambles backwards. His back hits the cold tiled wall. "Where'd you get these"? Tim asks, hauling me up by my hair, "yeah…your dad"? Tim says, and again he punches him in the chest and the boy goes down once again "…or from us"? He finishes as something hard connects with Iggy's side; a boot.

His body falls sideways, and he just lye there letting them keep hammering my body. The fight inside of him has been lost way before it's started. He should have known that, he should have seen that. He smiles grimly at himself; yeah he should have _seen_ this coming. With being blind and all, but no once again he failed because of his…burden. He let down Alex, one of his first human friends because he himself was nothing.

Again, someone hauls him up by the hair, thrusting his head back a fist connects with his throat. Iggy begins to gag, gasping for air. Clenching his eyes shut, he feels another fist hit his eye.

Letting himself go limp, he gives up right there. Hands release his hair, and he falls to the ground with a thud. "J-J-James" Alex calls weakly from far away. Iggy just tries curling into a ball, trying to leave the outside world behind and hopefully he can stay in his safe little ball. But hope, was stripped from him long ago.

Strong arms take his legs and arms spreading them wide. Tim plops down _hard _on his stomach. "Now…" Tim whispers, "…you pay". Hard, heavy rocks slammed into his face on both sides, again and again. His head whipping left to right with each jab. "humph, look at you one punch and already you've got a bruise forming".

That's when it hits Iggy, well their fist too but he realizes they haven't seen his wings yet… well his bruises on his chest. He would sigh with relief but Alex, where is he? Is he okay or-.

"Hey, hey, John get him off me". Tim's starts to make gurgle noise almost likes he's being strangle, "uh…James, I got him", Alex slurs. Alex's arm is wrapped around Tim's neck, in a head lock as he drags him away from his blind friend.

John makes a frustrated sound, preparing to stand up when Iggy whips out a punch. Judging from the distance of his breathing, he just to needs to…_wham!_

Dead on, he hits flesh, John's head snaps to the right and the sound of thud makes Iggy's heart sign. Scrambling up, Ig sways a little. "Jesus, James, hit'em hard enough" Alex muttered. Iggy shrugged, using a little too much of his avian strengthen then he intended him to be, "guess it was a lucky punch".

"Some lucky punch", he murmured. Something claps around his ankle then it wraps itself around Iggy's calf, dragging him down along with his pants. Iggy tries to pry is grubby fingers off but he just digs his nails in, clawing up his jeans. As the fabric rubs against his hips he hisses in pain.

It's like having a real bad rug burn, a really bad rug burn, "come here, you piece shit". John's gripping his shirt, desperately and Iggy's body aches with each breath he takes. It's unbearable for him to even move. Taking a step back, another boulder uppercuts his jaw, he falls backwards, cracking his head on the marble sink.

Again, he goes down and he stays down. Warm liquid drips down his head and starts to gather around it as well. "Oh, shit" someone mutters. Tim maybe, looking at the damage they have done was a too much. There both breathing heavily and Iggy knows their standing over him, calculating what to do next. If they can calculate. "Al-ex" I groan out. A kick is established to his side, and he convulses. "Alex's taking a nap" Tim mutters.

Ig can feel them moving in, closing in on either side. He can only imagine what there're going to do next and he closes his eyes in surrender. The air rushes close to his head again, and a railroad pick rams into his head _again! _Things start to get dull, the pain, the thuds…life. And Iggy realizes that he would happily just give into it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"? Chris screams. His feet shuffle quickly over to him or us and starts shoving them away from his beaten body. "Get off him, GET AWAY!"

Two bodies are knocked off their feet, falling with a heavy thud. He can hear Chris struggling to get his fists on their faces. "Come here" Chris growls, "let me kill you" he says while he struggles to get to them. Using his hands Iggy finds the cold floor, and lift himself shakily off the ground, judging from the groans and moans Tim and John are making, Chris is beating the hell out off them, "And…you…leave…him…alone". He says with each punch he aims at them. "Umm…James"? Alex's voice is slurred, "here's ya shirt".

He reaches out towards him and Iggy finds the soft fabric. He slips it over his head slowly avoiding newly formed bruises over his chest, "thanks" he mutters. Both Tim's and John's breathing is fast; panting almost, "you-"Tim begins but his sliced with a _whack_, he grunts remaining where he sits.

"Yeah" Alex's voice is shaky. Someone's brushing their hands off their jeans, "hey James, Alex, you guys are okay"?

Ig nods, "umm…Chris"? Alex says, "Yeah".

The room goes quiet for a moment which starts to aggravate Iggy. He can't see and for all he knows they can be carrying an conversation with their faces. "Your going to get Andrews, I swea-"

"Shut up" Chris growls, Tim shuts up, his feet slide along the floor as he attempts to stand, John mimics his actions, "shit" John mutters.

But, Chris ignores him focusing on his two friends. Soon Chris feels very close to him, his breathing not far from Igg's face as he feel's tickles his cheek. "James" he says in a no nonsense tone, just like Max used to do, "lift of up your shirt" he orders.

Wha-what? Why" Iggy asked. Oh, no did Alex see his? Iggy hates, hates being blind, more than anything.

"I think you should get checked out by a nurse. Your lip is bleeding, and if these bruises are that bad-".

"I'm fine" Iggy say quickly, "yeah, but-".

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE"! An older woman's voice echoes throughout the bathroom. Judging from her tone, she's a teacher. She taps her foot impatiently, "well. Chris Andrews, explain please".

Chris sighs, "Well, you see Ms. Jones, Alex and James were in the bathroom…when these two jumped him". Both Tim and John were still in the vicinity, their ragged breathing was the loudest sound in the room. "Well, then what happen to them"? She demanded.

"My guess" Chris said, "they fought back". He lied. The teacher, Mrs. Jones let out a frustrated sigh, "well, all of you go to the nurse immediately then afterwards…principal's office". All of boys groaned, "now don't give me than, come on lets go", Ms. Jones. Tim's boot scraps along the floor while he struggles to stands, John suffers the same ordeal, slowly dragging himself along the floor, till he is upright. Alex helps Iggy up, by draping an arm around his shoulder.

Iggy heard at least six footsteps ahead of him; Chris', Alex's, Tim's, John's, Ms. Jones and mine…great. Their footsteps swipe on the floor slowly, except for Chris's whose pace his faster than the others. That's to be expected though he didn't get knocked around in a fight, he did the knocking around.

Suddenly their footsteps come to halt, "this way gentleman" Ms. Jones scolds, the boys we enter a cold room, air conditioned. It feels eerie to Iggy, a place you don't want to be kind of like the school. Someone flips through papers, then drops them with _poof_.

"What can I do for you boys"? They stand and listen to the teacher rant on what she found upon entering the bathroom. The principal remains silent then, "all right you two" he says, "stay here, as for the rest of you, and James"he addresses Iggy, "go see the nurse. Chris and Alex will you please escort him".

Iggy assumes their nodding since no one makes a sound; someone takes his arm, Chris. They guide him down the hallway, but he can just make out the principal's angry remarks at Tim and John, "suspension…permanent record…juvenile delinquency". His voice fades away as they turn a corner.

During the long walk to the nurse both Alex and Chris are quiet. Iggy wishes he could see, just to figure out what the hell is going on. Then he realizes the minute they enter that room, the nurse is going to have to look at his wounds which would lead to his wings. And he can't let that happen, "um guys" both of them pause. "I have this phobia with medical stuff, so can we just you know skip it".

Someone sighs, "I don't think so, James" Chris says softly, "but if you're really so afraid we can just ask for some pain killers". Iggy freezes into place, and nods. If this gets too messy, he'll just bail.

Theye make one last turn and come to a stop, someone opens the door and we theyr. The clickty clap of a female's high heels heads toward their direction, "just got off the phone with the principal, who wants to go first"? She asks.

"Um nurse"? Chris says, "James here as little phobia so we were wondering if you could just let one of us give a diagnoses".

After a hesitant pause, the nurse said, "all right, Alex since your in a medical class you can". Iggy felt Alex jump beside him, "me"?

"Yes, you. Come back and I'll get what he needs. Now, Chris lets look at those knuckles". Alex gripped Iggy's forearm with sweaty fingers, guiding him to a hospital bed. He sat down, listening to the paper crinkle beneath him.

Soft footsteps went to close the door, with a gentle click, Iggy and Alex were all alone. He sighed, "Okay James just lift up your shirt and…" He trailed off not sure what to say next.

Iggy waved his hand in front of him, "that's okay; I think I just got slightly bruised". Alex was silent, then,

"James"?

"Yeah"?

"I was there, I know what I saw. You have bruises all over the front of your body".

Iggy shrugged, "like I said, I'm okay really". Of course, his face probably looked like a bloody mess there was no way he could dodge this one. Let's face it, he got beat pretty bad.

Suddenly Alex was very close to him me that he felt his breath ruffle his hair, "James" he gulped.

"Yeah"?

"I know about the…about the things on your back". Time seemed to freeze right there, Iggy didn't know what to say, but Alex did.

"What are you"? He breathed, Iggy opened his mouth but no words could be formed. His hands grasped his shoulders tight, I hissed in pain, "oh sorry" Alex relaxed his grip.

Iggy looked away, "Alex, please don't tell anyone" he begged him. "I won't, I promise…I just, can I see them"? At first Iggy was reluctant; he was afraid he would turn him in or worse tell his dad. "Please, I promise I won't say anything". He listen intently around hime, listening for any eaves droppers.

Slowly, he lifted his shirt over his head. Alex gasped either at his bruises or his wings Iggy was uncertaine. Slowly, he let his wings unfurled, "wow" Alex breathed, "can I touch them"? Ig nodded. His hands skimmed over the brim of his feathers to the tips. "Wow, so you can really fly"? Iggy nod again, blushing.

"Wow, wait till Chris and Jace hear about this" Iggy grasped his wrist bringing his face towards his, "you promised you wouldn't say anything".

"But its Chris and Jace, they'll understand". Iggy shook his head, "not yet, just wait okay"? After a moment, Alex said, "fine, but on one condition".

Once he release him, his head whips in his direction, "what" Iggy spat, narrowing my eyes. "Well, where'd you really get your bruises".

"And don't say it was from Tim and John", he continues, "They don't punch that hard". Weighing his options he feared he just made a grave mistake.

-+-

**Review please …oh yes the flock well come I promise that**

**BTW: how did Alex see Iggy's wings and not Tim and John**

**Answer: Tim and John has their backs turned to Iggy, while Alex peeks around them and BAM sees them. Iggy just happened to close them just in time.**


	6. Flying and Falling

I took a ragged breath; my fingers clenched the paper causing the crinkling sound to echo throughout the room. "Alex", I take another deep breath, "Alex", I repeat again. "These bruises…well…there're self-inflicted". I said lying. A small gasp comes from Alex. Raising my head, I offer a sheepish smile. "Well, you see being blind and all and I like to… you know fly, and of course…" I shrug, "I can't see where I'm going".

I stare at the spot where I think he's standing at. Hoping that he believes my story, and just takes my lie as it is, then I hear him snort. "Jeez man you've must have been hitting those trees pretty hard".

"Yeah" I breathe out relived, "but maybe I can help you now", Alex beams excitedly. "Well, I've been trying echolocation out it seems to help somewhat", I reply back.

"Really that's amazing, but I can like be your eyes and I can actually see you fly, oh my god you can fly. Wait, till the others hear about this". I quickly grab his forearm; yeah my echolocation is defiantly getting better. I try giving him a glare, "no, let's keep this between you and me okay"?

"But why"? He whines. "because, I don't…I don't think their ready anyway". I murmured. He pulls away from grip, "what do you mean? Of course they wil-". I take his shoulders this time, "no they won't. Jus, just wait okay".

Slowly I withdrew my hands from his shoulders. I waited a tense moment, before he said, "fine" stubbornly. "But dude, you can't keep secrets from your friends forever".

I nodded. Completely understanding where he was coming from with this and it got me wondering how long I can keep up this façade. The façade between me and my father's...experiments.

Alex's lazy footsteps skidded across the floor towards me; he squeezed my shoulder, "let's look at those wounds then". He pushed on my shoulder, demonstrating me to lie down. Doing so he prodded and poked at spots where my bruises throbbed the most. At first it didn't hurt just a little irritation here and there, but when moved higher I couldn't hold back the whimpers.

"Jeez, James. Should I start calling you George now?" I cocked my head to the side, not understanding. He sighed clearly astounded. "You know George of the Jungle, look out for that tree" he sang. I still didn't understand what he was talking about. "Never mind", he muttered.

"So what's the diagnosis, doctor" I grinned at him. "Funny" he replied, "but I just recommend taking some pills and…no more flying". Gathering myself up, sliding my shirt over my shoulders, I breathe out, "I can't do that" and wincing from the movement. "Why not"? He said annoyed.

"Because it's a part of me, it's who I' am and I love it", I was close to tears now. I missed my real family, the flock, all of them. I wonder what there're doing right this minute. "Okay, James…but I have to be out there to watch, all right"? I nodded in agreement.

-+-

Walking out of the room brought relief to me the smell was killing me. Nurse Alex gives me a small bottle of pills for the pain and nothing more. Don't call him Nurse Alex, he gets defensive. Afterwards I heard three other footsteps walking towards us, I recognized Chris's.

"Hey James" his footsteps sped up as he neared me. "All better?" he asked I nodded. The two other pair footsteps past ominously, one of them spat at the floor, possible by my feet. As they rounded a corner, Chris whispered, "John and Tim don't worry James they've got five days suspension maybe more".

Grinning and relieved at the same time, I asked, "what about you guys"? They go silent, "well" Chris continues, "I have to community service hours nothing more, since the principal likes me so much". I can tell theres a mischievous grin on his face. How? You may ask, for one I'm touching him and somehow I can see his face.

My body goes rigid, I mean this must be some sick joke right or…a new skill. When my hand leaves his shoulder everything goes black again, yep definitely a new skill. If I could I would have jumped for joy, but that would have freaked them out. So I kept it to myself.

"Sorry to hear that" I reply trying to hide the enthusiasm in my voice. "Yeah, well off to class or I guess last period". My mouth dangles open, "yeah I know, I'm surprised it lasted that long too".

"Um actually" Alex pipes up, "I think we should get home". He patted my back, rubbing where my wings were. I looked at him, "um yeah". What's he doing?

"Good, cause I already phoned your parents". My blood runs cold, as my muscles tighten, "what"? I whispered. "I called your parents, well your dad actually. James, what's wrong"? Chris asks noticing my stiff body. Shaking my head I mumble out nothing, "I told him about the fight at school, I hope you don't mind". You idiot, Chris what have you done. "No that's fine", I breathe out, I think I forgot to breathe.

"Well okay I think he's right outside". A horn honks just outside the office. "Um thanks", I swallow a lump in my throat. "No problem" Chris says and moves down the hallway. Alex's hand is still resting on my back; "Hey James" my body slowly turns to face him.

"I'll call you tonight" he says solemnly. I gulp, "um why"? With his hand on my back I can practically see the smile beaming off his face, "because I want to see you fly".

"Oh" is all I mumble out. Alex guides me to the front doors, "just go straight, he's right there". I nod, not even able to offer a simple thanks to him.

I take my time walking down the steps, using the rail as I guide till I hit flat pavement. My father honks the horn a little more loudly this time and holds it, I speed my pace up but not by much.

By the time I slam the car door behind me; my dad is car's skid angrily against the pavement. I hear the engine rev furiously like some Eraser, and I shuddering fearing worst is to come.

-+-

I just sit there with my palms up in front of me lying and limp and defeated. Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people why me, the blind kid? The blind bird kid, don't I have it badly enough already?

The drive home was quiet father was deathly quiet with my head bowed I said nothing either. He simply opens the door for me and said, "go to your room, I'll deal with you soon".

I jumped when he spoke and obeyed him without question. So now here I' am just waiting for him to take the pain and ride it out, just like I've always done. Slowly the door opens creaking loudly as the sound bounces off the room walls; my shoulders begin to shake violently.

Heavy footsteps thud in my direction, clenching my fist I brace for a fight. He stops just in front of me and with no words his fingers whip out and wrap themselves around my throat. My fingers start flying towards his arms, attempting to break free from his grasp. Breathes become shorter, and I desperately gasp for air. "You cause trouble at school, you gonna cause it here", he says sternly as his grip tightens. I squeak of pain comes from my mouth, then something hard connects with my temple. My head whips rights, and my arms lose their grip, falling limply at my side.

Father raises me off the bed still with his fingers around my throat while I simply just dangle there a few inches of the ground. "Is that it? Is that all you can do". I'm just suspended there unmoving, limp in his grasp just riding out the pain. He drops me to the floor in a heap. I clutch my throat while I gasp for air, panting pathetically on the floor. Using his foot, he turns my shoulder up in doing so lifting my body, his finger brush hair from my forehead and he whispers, "you will get stronger, I'll make sure of that".

He lets me fall back to the ground removing is foot, but he doesn't leave without first kicking in me in side…and this time I hear something crack as I gradually sink into unconsciousness.

**Yeah it's short but I wanted to stop there…I'll post the next one soon, cause I'm on spring break *doing a victory dance***


	7. Hunt

**Well since I was threaten to post, I posted…*glares* at Evilhunterperson…**

**-+-**

Slowly Iggy's eyes fluttered open. His entire body ached from the waist up, easing himself off the floor, he leaned his back against the bed. Skimming his hands along his chest, he applied more pressure than necessary cataloguing bruises. He winced, as he touched a rib, probably broken. His hands glided along the carpet, in search for his bottle of pills.

Dumping them into his hand, he made sure he took at least two dividing them with his fingers. After swallowing them whole he waited for them to take effect. Gradually, the pain in his side fades but not his head. He takes another pill just in case, not as good without water but it'll due.

He had to get out of here; this isn't…what he wanted. It's not what he expected, but most of all he missed his real family. So Iggy began running his hands over objects, looking for anything that could be used…in making a bomb.

A paperclip, some paper, and some weird wires is all he came up with, who knows how long that took. But he had everything he need; now he just had to piece them together.

-+-

"Done" Iggy muttered. Wiping sweat from his forehead he held the magnificent device in his hands. It took longer than he expected only because he had to keep an extra ear out for his mom or dad. Once he heard someone's footsteps just at his door. As they fiddled with the locks, he quickly hid the contraption underneath his bed, and pretended to be asleep on the floor.

The footsteps got closer and his heartbeat went wild. Praying that they would just leave him be, but instead someone put a blanket over him. They just left after that, but that doesn't matter now. Nothing can keep him here, everything he wanted…was out there.

With a final snap the bomb is ready to go. Now where to put it, that's the question? On the window? Iggy nodded to himself _only place for it_. Quietly he walked towards the window that he put into memory the first time he got here. Placing it on the window, he took a step back.

_This is going to wake up the whole neighbor, awesome. But this is serious, the minute it goes off, I'm out of here. _Pressing the button, he waited a tense moment for the countdown to begin. The first five seconds go by and Iggy thinks something is wrong, when finally it clicks.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beeeep…_

_BOOM!_

_Man, I love that sound like music to my ears. _The blast shakes the whole house, but that's the least of his problems. Unfurling his wings he dashes for the exit. Scrapping his arms and knees on broken glass he's airborne. The quick action generates pain throughout his wings but he manages to stay aloft.

Flapping his wings harder, he ascends higher not caring where he goes as long as it was away from here.

-+-

3rd person

Iggy's father was jolted awake the minute explosion went off. One thing came to mind; James. He dashed for the boy's room to have found that he was already gone. Little embers were licking along the walls and curtains, his eyes landed on the broken window.

He rushed towards it maybe he's still out there. Sure enough, his son was in the sky flapping hard to get away from the house. Iggy's father narrowed his eyes; he wouldn't escape, not again. Iggy's father made sure of it. His son was going to obey everything he said, bring the bread to the table. One day he'll reveal to the world his son's story. But for now, he needed to teach the boy to obey him, or things like this would happen.

Iggy's father continued to watch his son fly off into the distance. He decided he was going to let his son enjoy his freedom for a little awhile, as for now he was going to make a few phone calls. A few calls to his friends who were all big on catching this biggest game out there, no matter what it was.

They agreed to the situation in which Iggy's father told them. Some were confused; they wanted him to shoot down his own son? But when he told them of about the wings and the money involved they complied greedily. They were all up to it, excited even. They never shot a human/bird at the same time, it should make the hunt even more elating. Besides it's been a long time since they shot anything human, since they were all criminals at one point convicted of being homicidal.

He hung up on them, glad things were going according to plan when they got that brat back here, he was going to make him sorry, make him pay dearly. He was going to break him into little pieces, and he might just clip the boy's wings to get the message through.

-+-

Iggy was so damn sweaty, _why was I so damn sweaty?_ He wiped his sleeve across his forehead, rolling his shoulders trying to loosen up. Panting heavily, he could feel himself loose altitude fast; he had to just stay airborne for a little bit longer…his eyes fluttered close.

Shaking his head, he willed himself to stay awake. But his body was simply out of it, he decided to coast. Using his echolocation, he landed gracefully on a path of grass.

"Well, look what we have here"? Iggy jolted awake, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Ari" Iggy seethed, "been awhile hasn't bird boy, all cozy and safe with mommy and daddy".

Iggy snorted, "Yeah, like you"? His footsteps quickened as he neared Ignatius. _He's coming, lunging maybe_. Iggy took a side step only to be grabbed by something hairy, powerful, and with claws digging into his arm. "Gya"! he cried out in pain, then something snapped his head to the side. "Not so smug, now are ya". Ari mocked.

Fumbling in his pockets, Iggy withdrew another bomb, a bomb from awhile ago when him and Gassy…_I just hope it's still affective._ He flung it at them, when it made a sound.

_Splat_

_Crap it's a dud_, Ig concluded. "What the-"an Eraser growled. Again, straining his ears he realized he was at least surrounded by five or seven Erasers.

With a round-house kick to the Eraser who had his arm, ripped it's talons out his flesh, suppressing a scream he flapped hard and shot upwards. Soon their howls were getting quieter and as they disappeared from below. Iggy let out a sigh of relief.

Sometime later, he landed on a treetop. Removing his shirt, he made strips wrapping his arm in a tight bandage. He was pumped up now, with adrenaline there's no way he could go to sleep after that. Again, taken flight he was airborne, when thunder went right through his back.

He began falling, falling to the ground when his back landed on the ground with an _Oof!_

"What I waste" someone mutter. Iggy heard a gun cock, and he quickly scrambled up when something cold touched his temple. "Don't move" it whispered. "Guess who sent us"? One of them asked. Iggy gulped, "your daddy, he said you'd be fun to hunt but you weren't at all. You didn't even see us comin".

He grounded his teeth together, fed up with everyone telling him how bad a fighter he was just because he couldn't see. His hand whipped out grabbing the cold pistol, bringing it closer to him, "hey" one of them yelled. Taking it Iggy used it to take out the other two, jabbing one in the legs and swung it around till the barrel connected with flesh, both went down.

First taking a running start, Iggy jumped unfurling his wings. Sudden pain shot of his body, each flap like an electric shock zapping away at him. But, he clenched his teeth and bared the pain that's all he's ever seem to do. Is to bare the pain.

But he's not made it far before he heard them yelling, shooting guns wildly in the air. That only urged him to flap harder, but he was exhausted, drained, and hungry…and still sweating! _Why the hell was I sweating, and hyperventilating? I've lost too much blood, yeah that's what's happening_, he could feel it dripping down his back practically. It wasn't long before he banked again, landing perfectly. He leaned against the tree for support, to catch his breath.

Sheens of sweat still covered his brow, and he didn't know why. Did it get infected or something? His body slide down the tree, resting for just a bit. _I'll just close my eyes for a-_

"Didn't get very far now did you"? Ari growled. Slowly, Iggy stood turning around to face him and…five others judging from the breathing. "Took you long enough" Iggy muttered sarcastically. Angered, Ari lunged and Iggy simply didn't have the strength to stop him. He toppled on to him clawing at his chest; all he could do was hold his arms in front of his body.

Slowly he got off; taking Iggy's wrist he pulled him up. Then something dug deep into his shoulder blade and that's when the tearing began. His wings, his beautifully wings were being ripped right out of him. Deep, savage claws tore at the feathers, then went for the tendons themselves, all the way to the bone.

Iggy cried out in blood murder, screaming. With no bombs and no flock to back him up he was truly alone. He tried thrashing out of there hold, but they just held on tighter. Tugging, pulling, ripping, tearing into his wings even when he pulled it only made it worse. "C'mon bird boy, scream" Ari howled. Screaming louder as they pulled harder, using his long legs he managed to upper cutter the Eraser that had its hold on him.

Iggy felt so cold and furious that he began smashing his fists in anything he touched. First the Erasers snout, then it's jaw, another one grabbed for his shoulder, but he just whirled around delivering a fatal kick to his head.

_A rustle of leaves, two paces left_…Iggy aimed a kick at the chest. The Eraser falls back, with the air leaving him. Iggy could feel his body losing the fight…badly. With his ruined wing, his beautiful wing, dizzy, and fatigued he ran again.

It's seems he's always running, but for now he needed it. Iggy shot towards the sky, but he had to flap extra hard to do so, it was no use. He was going to die like this, with each minute he was losing altitude fast. And who knows how close the hunters are or the Erasers. He's been in the air for about…_oh jeez! How am I supposed to know I'm freaking blind, and possible disabled_. Tears burn in his eyes, but he blinks them away. It was getting harder to breathe, panting and gasping for air.

Iggy descended just a little, before his wings finally gave out. Rolling along the ground, till he rested on his back. His wings lay limp around him, with one leg bent at an awkward angle. An arm resting on his stomach, and one above his head, Iggy groaned, _God everything hurt_. His wings hurt, but mostly his heart. He was breathing hard, trying to get air into his lung. Shivering, Iggy try curling into fetal position to keep warm, _but I was sweating so why was I not warm?_ Blood began to run into his eyes from my ruffled hair, he tried wiping it away, but he can't feel his arms.

A snapping of twig, his insides freeze.

"James"? A voice asked.

-+-

Kind of scary, my head on a stick? Hehe, your evil makes me laugh.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beeeep…_

_BOOM!  
_rd_splat , oof_

**Woo, Evilhunterperson **


	8. Found

**Wow more reviews in one day I just had to post ASAP. Umm…if some of you haven't noticed Iggy's kind of getting is sight hence the fact when he touches things the can 'see' things, remember this during book 2…**

**-+-**

"Oh, jeez, James what happen to you". A voice that sounded strangely familiar, rushed towards me. He was shaking my shoulder, "James? James! What-". He paused, then caution fingers skimmed over my wings. "What are these"? He said in awe.

I tried to lift my head, but some blood bubbled up my throat running down the corner of my mouth. "Chris"? I asked the voice. "Its okay, James. It's me". He took my hand, squeezing it. "What happened?" He asked again. Before I could respond, more voices broke through the thick fog that threatened to drag me under.

"Hey, Chris you find the rocket…yet", Alex said slowly as he approached us. "James" he whispered. "What happened?" he breathed. "I don't know, Alex. I don't know" Chris muttered solemnly looking back at me. Then I heard their howls in the distance, they were coming closer. Damn. I couldn't endanger my friends; I needed to move…get away. My eyes flashed open, and I abruptly stood only to have my body sway a little. "I got you" Chris said, steadying me.

I gritted my teeth together, putting half my weight onto Chris's body, "I…have…to…to…get…out of here" I said between gasps. "Oh, now you don't" Chris put firm hand on my shoulder, "but-" I protested.

"No, James jeez I mean look at you". I stared at him, and blinked. He was right I was in no condition in going anywhere. "Okay" I whispered. With Chris touching me, my vision cleared a little. I could see him…I could see. He was nodding at me, narrowing his eyes then he looked the other way.

"Jace" he asked, who I didn't realize was there with him being silent and stealthy. "Get your Mustang". Jace nodded, "I'll fetch it." he said, and ran off. Chris looked back up at me and smiled. He guided me to a place to sit, which I gratefully took upon a park bench, breathing heavily. My body slumped over almost. "James"? He asked. When he knew I wasn't going to say anything, he sighed and tried again, "James, who did this to you"?

My eyelids were begging to droop shut; I really didn't want to talk about this right now. Alex put a hand on my shoulder, "James" I looked up at him, "I think its best we tell him".

I nodded, then looked back at Chris who had his jaw set, "You knew about this Alex"? he said sternly. Alex shrugged, "just the wings Chris, that's all". He smiled satisfied, "okay, James-".

"That's not my name"! I interrupted. He looked taken back, by my sudden outburst. If I could I would of taken advantage of the whole sight thing, but I was too exhausted. "Okay, then what is your name"? He asked slowly.

Putting my head in my hands, I mumble, "Iggy". Then I blacked out.

-+-

**3****rd**** person**

Chris watched his friend fall sideways onto his shoulder. He patted the boys face, trying to awaken him, but he was out. When he didn't respond, he looked at Alex, "how much do you know"?

Alex held up his hands in surrender, "hey, all I know about is the wings", he said defensively. "He didn't say anything else"? Chris urged him, Alex only shook his head. Chris nodded, then looked at his strange friend in awe. Who, no what was this strange kid?

He wanted to know so badly, he could fly for crying out loud. That in itself is amazing, but for now he wanted him to rest more than anything. Hopefully, when the winged boy awakens he would tell them everything. He smiled at the boy who called himself Iggy, it was like the first day of school all over again.

Tires squealed as they rounded the corner. Jace stepped out in one slick motion; he went over to help the boy's carry Iggy's long slender form into the car. However, the boy was surprising light despite his size. While they were carrying him, blood dripped and drenched their shirts. They each met each others eyes, wondering what they've gotten themselves into.

"What about your upholstery" Alex asked Jace. He only shrugged; he didn't give a damn about it. The one thing he wanted to do was take care of the friend he was carrying. He didn't care if he had wings or even an extra arm growing out of him. Who would do such an awful act to a kid? They slid Iggy into the back while his head rested on Chris's lap.

Blood was soaking through clothes as well as Jace's car, with Iggy lying on his stomach Alex reached out and touched the beautiful, blood stained wings. Iggy moaned, Alex quickly pulled back afraid of hurting him more. Alex further ran his eyes up and down the boy's body. He didn't look good, last time he seen those beautiful wings they were full of feathers now they looked naked of them. Just dead, dirty weight on the bloody back, looking sadly at Chris they knew it didn't look good.

As Jace got in the driver seat he put the car in drive and sped off. "We should go to your house" Chris said breaking the silence. Jace flashed him a look in the rear view mirror, "your parents are never home" Chris argued, "no one will see us" Chris added, his head dropped looking sadly at his friend on his lap.

"All right" Jace agreed quietly. He turned on his blinker, heading to his house where the three boys were going to help the injured maybe crippled winged boy to the best of their ability.

-+-

**Iggy POV **

When I came to I realized something was making awful animal noises. Moaning like a dead cat, "Ja-, I mean Iggy"? A voice asked from far away. Oh, that animal noise was coming from me. "Max"? I asked the voice, was I back home? A warm hand covered over mine, "um, no its Alex".

My eyes fluttered open and sure enough Alex wild eyes were staring down at me intently. He smiled tentatively, "hey" he said, patting my cheek. Everything hurt so much that I had turn my head and cough to the side. My chest hurt when I did that, it felt constricted. I ran a hand over my torso and touched several bandages wrapped snuggly around me. "We had to uh clean your wounds up", Alex explained. I flashed him a look, "what about my wings" I breathed out. His face fell, "um Iggy I don't…they don't look too good".

"What"! I sat up quickly causing me to wince. Extending a wing I ran my fingers over them with that my vision cleared and could see that not only my primary feathers were gone, but my secondary as well. I let them fall limp at my side, feeling empty and alone. Alex shook my shoulder, "Iggy" he asked scared.

"What" I yelled, he flinched. "What happened"? He asked quietly. What would matter if I told him this? Nothing mattered now that I was blind and crippled, I was simply nothing. How was I supposed to get back to the flock now? I buried my head in my hands letting out silent sobs, how was I supposed to escape them now?

Alex put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "its okay, Ig really it is", he said reassuringly. "NO, it isn't! It's never okay, not only am I blind, but now I'm completely useless", I screamed at him. "What am I supposed to do now, uh? I can't ever go back to them". Then, I buried my head into my hands again, "how am I supposed to go back to them now" I muttered into my hands.

"Back to who"? Alex asked softly. "My family, dammit", I barked back at him. He looked hurt, his eyes darting around like he really didn't want to be here, but at the same time he just wanted to understand. His hand didn't leave my shoulder, I noticed.

"Hey, he's awake" Jace said calmly. Both Chris and Jace entered the room, holding bowls of popcorn, chips and other junk food. I could tell in the way Jace said it, he was scared with his jaw tight and his eyes narrowed. Chris immediately made his over to me, "hey, man you're okay"? He asked, I just nodded.

He pursed his lips debating what to say next. "Um, Iggy"? he asked hesitantly, "what happened, I mean what are…"? He looked away not sure of what to say next. I stood up, "I can't tell you", but the minute I stood my body swayed luckily Chris and Alex were there to catch me, setting me back onto the bed. "Look Iggy we know about the…things on your back, so if not so much to ask, what the hell is going on"?

I breathed in deep, then exhaled just as heavily. It wouldn't probably hurt them more, than help. But I had nobody backing me up on this, without the flock they were the only thing I had left I just hope I wouldn't endanger them by telling them this.

"Okay, first off I'm American Avian-hybrid…" I started off telling them everything not leaving out a speck of detail. When I told them about the school, there're eyes widen they couldn't believe it. "Wait" Jace said, stopping me in mid-sentence both the others head's cocked to the side, "do you know Fang"? My eyes narrowed, "how do you know him" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged, "Fang's blog" he said shortly.

"Oh, yeah I know him". He smiled, "so you are that bird kid, I knew it". I nodded, going into how I ended up here with my parents. I went silent when I got to that part, Alex squeeze my shoulder, "keep going, Iggy" he urged.

"They were not what I expected" I said solemnly, "I never expected my own father to…" I let the sentence go unfinished. "Beat you"? Jace finished for me, I looked up at him. He shrugged, "Jace went thought the same thing, that's why is parents are never around" Alex explained. Jace muttered a yeah, but his gaze look haunted,

Ending my story with the Erasers and the hunters they went silent. I waited tensely for them to start running or to kick me out for endangering there lives, but instead there faces look enrage. "That's bull shit, Iggy" Chris said. Turning to him, I raised an eyebrow, "to go through that shit that's just…messed up".

"Yeah" Alex agreed, "I mean, I can't believe that your dad and those whitecoats, it makes me sick. Hey I know lets blow them up, that oughta be fun, huh"?

I laughed at that, he smiled back pleased to have made me laugh. "I've already tried that like a zillion times," I nudged him gently. "Really"! He asked eagerly. I nodded, "but where's the flock" Jace asked, getting down to serious matters.

"Um good question. I'm not really sure". He shrugged, "don't you think they would have checked up on you by now". I shrugged, "I guess" I muttered. It got quiet again, "I think I should leave" I said breaking the silence.

"What" both Chris and Alex wailed. Well, Alex wailed Chris snapped out the 'what'. "I'm putting you guys at risk for just being here with you, I appreciate all you've done, but really I think I should leave".

"No don't go" Alex said pulling on my arm, "How are you going to escape without wings, your barley made it out last time" Alex argued.

"Alex! I… need…to…go. Now let GO!" I yelled at him, shoving him off my arm.

"You're not going any where" said a deep, growling voice. Then the windows all imploded and Erasers poured throughout the house.

-+-

**Another cliffy, my bad. Poor Crazybandgeek my sympathies go out to you, you deserve a break. :'(**

**Does my head go on the pointy stick now *runs away…and doesn't get very far*.**

**LOL I laughed when I put "I… need…to…go", it reminded me of going to the bathroom…yeah I'm weird.**


	9. Beaten

**OH MY GOD, my freaking phone line was down so I had no internet like all weekend, so I'm guessing you guys want to wring my neck right now or others put my head on stick, I promise to make up for this somehow…**

**-+-**

The windows imploded an Eraser lunged in my direction. Knocking into me, followed by pinning me to the wall his claws whipped out and immediately went for my chest. Soon the Eraser ceased his attacks, as Jace pulled a knife out its back. It fell limp to the floor. "What the hell are these things", he breathed shakily.

"Erasers" I muttered then unfurled my wings, well what was left of them. With only one good wing and the other with half of its feather torn out it only made it harder to flap. I rammed directly into one, one that I was most familiar with. Ari.

He was taken aback by my sudden charge, but quickly composed himself. Half-way transformed, he dug his claws into my other wings, "Gya"! I screamed in agony, as his claws only dug deeper. "Iggy"! Alex wailed, something bright hit Ari in the face. That's when I realized I only had about minute before it went off.

Ari quickly ripped his claws out of my wings, but I clenched my mouth shut from further screaming. I covered my head with my arms, as the explosion went off. "My room" I heard Jace yell. A small grin spread across my face, but quickly disappeared as I realized my friends were still endangered.

I had to get them out of here, okay the smoke was clearing judging from the smell. Alex was the one breathing, heavily and shakily about five steps of me. Jace of course, was breathing, evenly and calmly about three meters left. And Chris…where was Chris?

Some cracked with a deafening sound, whirling around there was Chris in an Eraser's hold. His eyes were closed, and he was deathly pale. Something red was dripping down his neck, as the Eraser held him around the shoulders and neck. His neck lolled to the side against the Eraser's arm. "Chris" I yelled.

I ran towards him, but was stopped as a pair of hands closed over my arms. They holding me back with my legs thrashing I tried to break free but they just dug their claws into my skin. Using the weight in my one wing, I ripped myself free from their deadly grasp and lunged for Chris. The Eraser dropped him to the floor where he laid in a heap, drawing a fist back I smashed straight into the Eraser's snout. He reeled backwards falling outside the window to the ground below.

My breathing was heavy, the house was still full of them at least eight or ten left. There was no way I could take all of them by myself with a few humans. Then I did the only thing I could do, I hoisted Chris over my shoulder grabbed both Jace's and Alex's wrist and leaped out the window.

I dropped about five feet, before I had to flap three times to aloft. Soon I was in air, focusing on just flapping my wings and staying airborne. "Wow, Iggy you can fly" Alex said in awe, " I just never figured, I would be seeing you like this". He was in one my arms, while Jace in the other. "Yeah" I whispered, tightly.

Alex cocked his head to the side, "um, Iggy you okay"? I shook my head, "heavy" I muttered. "What do you think happened to Chris", Jace murmured looking at Chris tightly, I shrugged causing me to drop a little. "Whoa, Iggy" Alex said scared. "We should land" Jace suggested, "to check Chris out".

"Okay" I could barely stand being in the air another minute. My wings tucked in and I was barreling to the earth much too fast, so I eased my wings open just a little. But that wasn't even enough, "prepare for a crash landing" I muttered. Both Jace and Alex looked at me, "uh"? They said in unison, but I was already rolling in the grass with their legs and arms entangled with mine. Eventually we stopped, all of us trying to catch our breath.

Jace pulled Chris off my back and began checking him. "Hey, um Iggy" Alex asked tentatively. "Yeah".

"Can you like see, somewhat? I mean lately it's like you can", he finished. I pursed my lips, "kind of" I got out, "it's only when I'm touching someone, and I think I see what you see, although it kind of fuzzy".

Alex nodded, "that's good, I mean I wish you know you could see".

"Me too". Jace pulled Chris's eyelid back checking his pupil I guess, "ahh, Alex get over here. I have no idea what I'm doing". Alex grinned, striding towards Chris's body. I hope he was okay; he was the first human friend. He treated me like a person, rather than some helpless blind kid.

Alex was running his hands being Chris's neck, "I think he hit his head pretty hard, his brain is working". The guys sat back relaxed. "So, what were those things"? Jace asked, not taking his eyes off Chris. "Erasers, human-lupine experiments" I answered, He nodded, but I wasn't sure he understood.

We just sat there in silence, staring at Chris sometimes there gaze would flicker to me. Rain started to fall slowly, stinging my cuts. This was probably the best place to be, considering the rain could wash away our scent, for now. When I went to extend one my wings, both of the boys looked up at me. My hands skimmed over the damaged, it wasn't good. They were bleeding protrusivly, some feathers just hung there others were simply just gone. They were in really, really bad shape. A lump swelled in my throat, I might never be able to fly ever again.

I dropped my head into my hands, feeling defeated again. Someone patted my back, Alex. Followed by a squeeze to the shoulder, Jace. Removing my hands from my face, I looked up at both of them and smiled. Someone groaned, our eyes flickered in Chris's direction. He was tossing his head to side to side, while the others rushed toward him. "don't move" Jace muttered, but Chris moved anyway. "Where's Igg-" his eyes landed on me, "hey" he rasped out.

"hey, how's the head"? I asked. He knocked a fist playfully to his temple, "like a freight train ran into it, but fine, you"? he asked, his tone serious. I shrugged, "Iggy" he said grimly. I sighed, "all right my chest hurts and my wings are out of commissioned, happy"? I said a little too harshly. Chris blinked, by a small smile splayed on his lip. "Where are we" he asked looking around. The guys shrugged then looked at me for an answer I shrugged back.

A roar of thunder ripped through the sky. Cutting through the air like a knife, and it was close by. My eyes widen, "you guys need to get out of here". Chris narrowed his eyes, "why". I only shook my head, "because, now go".

"No, not this time Iggy we either fight together or run", he argued. "You guys don't get it" I seethed, "this is different, I can handle it, you're just humans". Alex looked hurt, Chris's face got hard, while Jace looked pissed off. "Oh really, Iggy" Chris said so quiet that it was scary, "who helped you with those wolf things, uh? If it wasn't for us…" his voice trailed. He went to stand, but swayed a little, "just forget, if you don't want us-".

"THEN LEAVE"! I yelled, they were coming closer and it only had so much time left. "I'm not going anywhere" Jace planted himself firmly on the ground, defiantly. "Me neither" Alex mimicked Jace, with his arms crossed over his skinny chest. "Fine, but if you die-".

They were here. The hunters.

-+-

"There you are my boy", my father laughed. I cringed from his voice, why was I so afraid of him? He was just another stupid human. He raised a gun at my friends, I stood up with arms spread wide along my wings it looked like I was some Angel protecting them, and maybe I was. "You boys better, get out of here. I have some talking to do with my son", he waved the gun at them.

"No" Chris stood up beside me; my arms fell to my side. "What are you doing" I said through gritted teeth. "We're your friends, Iggy" Alex followed Chris lead, "yeah" Jace scoffed.

"Do you boy's have a death wish, or something. Now move", he cocked the gun to get the message across. The guys stood their ground, not moving. Their eyes held malice in them, daring my father to push him over the edge. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Alex go for his pockets a bomb perhaps while Jace clenched something tightly y by his belt, a knife maybe.

Chris clenched his fist, they were nervous. They probably never experience something like this before. Out of the shadows of the forest a few of the men from before stepped out holding rifles aimed at them. "Now come, James your friends needed suffer". I looked back forth between the rifles to my friends. Alex shook his head frantically, mouthing 'don't go'. But I had, to either it was them or me.

I chose me.

With my head hung low I walked slowly and painfully to my torture, "Iggy" Alex called out to have his voice muffled by hand over his mouth. The guys with rifles, managed to grab hold of Chris. "Hey" he yelled, but his head snapped sharply to the right, as the barrel of gun hit him in the head. He went limp. Alex started thrashing, while Jace held his cool, although the minute the guy touched him he whipped out a knife slashing away. His knife struck the hunter's arm, only to have him curse at Jace, and swiftly grab his arm. He twisted it, something cracked and Jace let go of the knife.

Everything was futile, they managed to suppress my friends from movement, pinning their arms by their sides. Chris eyes fluttered open, shaking it off. His eyes met mine, he knew, I knew that when this was over we weren't going to abandon each other, if we saw each other again. Alex, Jace, and Chris couldn't move an inch but their faces held a mask of fury in it.

I couldn't fight back even if I wanted to. Yeah I had a new skill, but a bad one at that. I couldn't see clearly, plus my wings were useless. I was useless; I couldn't even protect my friends let alone myself. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to my friends and then looked up at my father.

He had the rifle over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. "On your knees" he ordered, I fell to my knees hands splayed in the dirt. "Let your friend's witness what happens when you disobey me". I gulped, but I couldn't do anything. I felt exhausted, from blood loss, damaged wing…damn Erasers.

_Click-click_

My eyes widen in horror. No, my father wouldn't dare…I could hear my friends yelling in the background, but a buzzing noise drowned out their voices as it rushed through my ears, swirling around my head.

Then, a roar of thunder ripped through my head.

-+-

I'm a bad person…always with the cliff hangers…sorry again.


	10. Release

**Since I was more than likely to be threatened or worse dead, I updated. I' am a slave to evilhunterperson…**

**Oh, um to answer to your questions my faithful reviewers who I all love here they are:**

**Blank: Evilhunterperson keeps threatening with a pointy stick if I don't post.**

**Evilhunterperson: yeah, his powers is an on/off thing, its' progressing so I'm doing it on purpose. It's kind of like his white out thing. Ari well you're just going to have read and find out. **

**-+-**

It was cold each breath I breathed out was shaky, cold, irregular. My head throbbed painfully, as I it tossed to the side. I wasn't dead, I couldn't be not with this pain, no way, The room was dark, with my wrists bounded by chains the rubbed horribly into my skin. My father didn't fit them correctly, they were way too small.

I should have known my father was all talk and no action, he couldn't have killed me. The gun he fired, it wasn't even loaded just for show. Some guy from behind me, must have fired. I hope my friends were all right, I didn't even know. I just remember the roar of thunder then…pain. Crashing into my skull, breaking it apart into bits and pieces of my head one at a time with an ice pick, followed by silence.

Heavy footsteps smacked against the pavement as the neared the door. I was in some, small-compacted room, possibly a closet. My wrists were bounds to the wall, my legs however were not. Bright light pierced my eyes that I had to blink, from the deadly daggers that threaten to pop my eyes out of my sockets.

"Here" I sweet, sickly voice said. A bowl slid close to my feet, "drink", mother ordered. I shook my head a vehemently only to have her grasp my chin and thrust the bowl into my lips. Most of it dribbled down my chin, how did she expect me drink it with me chained? "This is your punishment James. You ran away, after I just go you back how could you"? She sounded heartbroken but I knew that was fake.

"How could I"? I rasped out, "How could you? I'm your son and you treat me like dirt". She was silent, "where are my friends, what have you done to them".

"Your father dealt with them" she turned on her heels, slammed the door shut and left. She left me in the dark once more, and she didn't return for several hours.

-+-

"Hey, son" a murmured voice said from the haze. It sounded so far away and I wanted it to stay far away as possible, "Soooon", it cooed, someone ran thumb over my cheek caressingly. "WAKE UP"!

My eyes open lazily, as my head raised to look up at the devil. I raised an eyebrow at him, "ahh, that's better".

"Where, where are my friends" I shivered, my father scratched his chin pretending to think upon it. "Well, lets just say there taking a dirt nap for now" I gasp, "What"?

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them right now, just worry about yourself…" a glint of metal caught my eye, a switchblade, "….because for the next two hours you have me to deal with me". He brought the blade closer to my face, but before it touched skin I kicked my legs out, sending the knife into the wall quivering.

Father looked from the knife tome, he narrowed his eyes, "always difficult, aren't you".

"Screw you" I yelled, but he ignored me and instead went for the knife again. Waving it in front of my face, "hm, shall I resort to extreme measures to teach you".

"To hell with you", and with my long legs my foot hit his stomach hard. The air left him in whoosh as he fell backwards; the knife went up and landed next to me. While he was on the ground, I tried with my shoes to take it between them, but my father was up before I could do anything more. Snatching the knife out of my grip, he pointed it upward aiming it straight for my face.

His aimed and it hit its mark.

-+-

3 rd person

Chris awoke groggily, feeling slightly heavy. He looked around him daze, what happened? He sprung up fully awake remembering the events that took place, not too long ago. Those things the damn, Eraser wolfy things, hunters, Iggy and his father, his father with a gun, a gun at his head, then…_BOOM!_

Oh, god they killed him. He had to do something, call the police find his body. Put that man in jail forever or better lethal injection. Chris shook his head, he had no authority let alone power. But Iggy did even without his wings he still had his echolocation, bomb-making,…

But he needed to get-up, get going however when he tried to move, he couldn't. His eyes sprung open, and began panicking. He breathed in and out, trying to slow his breathing. All right, he needed a plan, figure out what's going on. First, off where ever he was it was dark. He couldn't feel anything for that matter, he didn't feel like he was being hold down or anything just paralyzed.

He looked around, but all he saw was darkness.

-+-

Still 3rd person

It didn't show but Jace was pissed, he didn't know where the hell he was. A basement, a closet, a black hole all he knew was it was pitched black and his hands were pinned tightly behind his back. His head hurt, but mostly he felt heavy liked he was drugged on something. He remembered them, drugs. They did that to you sometimes, well the ones that Jace took. The ones that left you sluggish, voice slurred until you passed out.

But he gave up on those a long time ago; they were poison just like his parents. He refused to be poisoned again, he was lucky to have friends like Alex and Chris. They were on of kind, now Iggy he was defiantly one of kind but where was he? He knew what was like to be beaten by the ones you thought were your everything, your life. The boy needed help or he would be poisoned as Jace had once been.

Jace began to struggle in his hold, feeling skin scream to stop but kept tugging. Pain ceased to mean anything to him, instead it was something he endured. Again, he pulled on the ropes when he found they were too tightly bounded, he dug into his pants in search of a knife.

They probably stripped of his weapons, but they didn't expect to look in one place that he knew was safe. Slowly, he slid his hands into pants, removing a small, hand size pocket knife and he began to cut.

-+-

Final time of 3rd person

His body shook and trembled all over. Sweat fell down his back and his chest, he didn't like this. Sure he likes to blow up stuff that was cool but being taken by surprised totally un-cool. That he didn't like, Alex tossed and turned but something was around his neck. It cut and ate away at his skin but he didn't care, he had to get out of this dark place. Something could spring out at any moment. Alex was freaking out, having a nervous breakdown.

But he knew he had to be strong if not for himself, but for Iggy. The timid, blind, bird boy who dared to enter the human world. What was he thinking; if he had wings he would never come back to the ground. That brought smile to Alex's face, calming him down. Panic soon was replaced with adrenaline; he had to get out of here somehow someway. He pulled again, but the adrenaline so fast and hyperactive Alex was unaware of the blood dripping down his neck from the rope.

When he was like this ideas shot out of his head like rapid fire. First he was going to…then he was going to…BOOM!

And with Iggy's help they could just escape the clutches of the darkness.

-+-

The knife quivered by my head, just above my ear, I was unfazed by this guy. What a joke? But father only grinned, "scared"? He asked. "Hardly" I whispered. He frowned, "you soon well be".

Father left a short time after that. He simply stood up and left without a word. Sometime later something was dragging itself along the door, like a nail on chalkboard. It made my skin crawl, a shiver run down my spine. "Oh, bird boy".

Ari, he was back. The bomb didn't have the affect I wanted it to have: His furry, mongrel body blown into small bits and pieces. The door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Well, the bomb at some affect actually. His face was marred, mutilated, with a nice jagged gash running down his face. I smiled please, "hm, I like this position", he barked.

He was referring to me bonded to the wall. "Now c'mere birdie, birdie". His claws were coming closer, and closer. "I just want to touch your wings" he mocked. I cringed away, what more could he do to my wings that he already hadn't done?

Something stopped or more of a sound. My father's footsteps were pounding against the floor board. Ari blurred and disappeared, I blinked. What's happening? My vision it's getting fuzzy again till almost black. I heard something cock, then snap.

My father's breathing was in front of me, he was in front of me, "What happened? Why is this opened" he asked angrily. I remained silent, "not going to talk" he mocked.

Then, pained exploded into my knee.

-+-

3rd person

Chris, Jace, and Alex met up sometime later. More specially at Jace's Mustang the only thing untouched at his house. Jace was relived but not by much. They looked into each other's faces, which were bruised or cut in some way. "What happened" Alex asked first breaking the silence. "My guess, his dad", Chris offered. They nodded in agreement.

"But where is he"? Alex wailed. "I have an idea" Jace said, the two boys looked at him expectantly. "His home".

"Okay, but we can't just go charge into there we need a plan" Chris said, "already got it covered" Alex was holding a handful of bombs, more overflowed his pockets. "Alex how did you…"Chris trailed off, but Jace slapped him on the back, "this kid's a whiz".

Alex smiled up at Jace when he pulled out some knives, "know how to handle one of these" Jace asked. Chris took the switchblade turning it over in his hand, "don't mock me".

"Where do you think he is"? Alex asked. "Jace"? Chris asked him, knowing that Jace went through almost the same thing. Beaten by his parents, drunk or drugged, locked away in his room, till he passed out. His father would drag him by the hair, and simply toss him into some dark, dingy place. Jace didn't know what this 'place' was but some time later he figured it out.

The cellar.

It was simple place to hide someone. No one could hear your screams, it was dark and lonely. Even hard to navigate out of, Jace knew and feared for the boy.

"The cellar" Jace concluded, and the boy's dashed for the boy's home, hoping they weren't too late.

-+-

Oh, god I'm surrounded by insane people. Pain flared up my leg as father delivers a bullet to my knee cap. "No more flying for you". He fired to more rounds but they were aimed elsewhere: my shackles came undone. Thankfully missing my wrists but somehow nicking them.

I wrapped my arm around my leg applying pressure to it, but it just continued to flow out of it. "Gaa-"I screamed but father hit me with the butt of the gun silencing me. "Shut up".

My body fell to the side in a heap. I tried to purse my lips to keep the screams in, but all I ended up doing was release silent gasps. "There, that oughta hold ya", the monster said as he reloaded the gun. I just stared up at him, if I could. My vision it was getting fuzzy. A cold barrel touched my cheek, "you better be here when I get back". Then his footsteps retreated, going up the stairs.

I don't know how along I laid there gasping as blood pooled around me. But I swear tears were slipping down my cheeks.

Never. Never again well I fly, my wings are broken my legs crippled. They would only hold me down anyway. I curled into a fetal position ignoring the pain that flared up in my knee, just wishing I could perish into a dark whole. Forever.

"Aww, poor little bird had his wings clipped…and his leg" Ari laughed. I clenched my teeth tighter, a big freaking headache was slamming into my head again and again. "Hey" something kicked me, but I didn't feel it. Nothing could compare to the pain I felt in my head and in my heart than I simple blunt kick to the side.

"Hey" he said again, "want it to stop"? he cooed. I open my eyes just crack to see if he was joking. But, of course I couldn't see. I groaned of being reminded of being blind, what happen to my power?

"Do you want it to, huh bird boy"? he asked again. I shook my head, "because it can" he continued, "just here take a few". Something rattled in his hands, and I realized what they were.

My pain pills

I reached weakly for them, this pain it just had to stop. It was eating my alive. "Here" he whispered taking my hand and place the bottle into it, curling my fingers around it.

With trembling hands, I unscrewed the top as pills scattered everywhere I took as many I could maybe for now it will stop. I don't know how many I took but soon the bitter taste dissipated. The pain was fading and felt drowsy. Somehow my head ended back on to the cold floor. My breathing was shallow and deep.

"That's right, bird boy just relax all better now"? he cooed, his claw stroked my hair. "All better" he repeated. Darkness was dragging me under, and it was peaceful bliss as I faded away from this agonizing life.

-+-

Wow I got so many reviews that I had to post so during that I time this is what I've been doing enjoy…

Another cliffy I swear I'm going to die by your guy's hand.


	11. Flock

**As you can guess the name of the chapter entails the Flock is coming, the flock is coming…in good time impatient one just wait and you'll understand everything. Hello this is an angst fanfiction, Iggy is suppose to be pain, torture blah, blah…I've got a machete evilhunterperson that well cut your sassafras stick into pieces.**

**-+-**

Iggy didn't want to hold onto the world anymore. Everything he's ever done ended up in failure because of his burden. He couldn't see so he couldn't save his friends that he didn't even deserve. He knew now the flock left him because of his burden. He had to be looked after like toddler, he had to use his ears instead of his eyes to locate things, but even then he was still useless. It explains why they haven't seen him awhile, he was simply too much, he weighed down the whole team. His parents, yeah his parents were a joke.

He used to love to fly but now that's stripped of him. He used to be able to see such vibrant colors smiling faces, all a distant memory now. Lost in the darkness in which he was falling into. _I used to be…not happy but somewhat content_ even blind he ignored the fact of his burden. But still it lingered somewhere in his brain, that no one really needed him around not really.

All the stress, the pain that's been surrounding for the last couple of days has final took his toll on him. On the surface he looked happy, but inside he was truly lost. He just couldn't bear another day of this pain. So instead he solved it himself without even realizing it.

Focusing on ridding the pain, he just took at many pills as possible. Not caring on the quantity, but the quality as long it worked it's magic then he was satisfied. But maybe it could do just that. Iggy wasn't the one to do these kind of things. Overdose, but now alone, in the dark, he had nothing left. He was nothing, and he was tired of lying to everyone. It hurt, but he kept it to himself. He was tired of it, but mostly tired of lying to himself.

-+-

Ari stared down at the bird boy through slatted eyes, the boys breathing seemed to have gotten deeper, and shallow. His eyes closed, and bruises were forming under them. He never noticed before how small the bird boy looked despite his height. His waist band was deathly thin, riding along the bones. With fingers that were slim and long as well, he could just the see the little blue viens on his wrist.

His breathing stopped. Ari's gaze flicked toward the bird boy, his chest no longer rising or falling. Just simply not moving, he was so still Ari realized that he looked like he was curved there. A lock of hair fell into his face, symbolizing the end of Iggy, the pyro bird kid.

A small grin etched on Ari's face, he couldn't wait to see Max's face when she found him like this. Tears streaming down her face, blood shot eyes. He loved the pain. Static went off by his collar, "is it done"? It asked.

Ari picked it up, with his big, beefy claws and replied, "it is". Then, the sound of footsteps mad his ears perk up. Looking around he dashed under the stair case into the shadows as three human boys ran toward the dead bird boy.

Yes, he couldn't wait to see Max's face he remembers like it was yesterday, telling her how blind birdie was dying slowly every day, they didn't believe him, but Ari's Eraser instinct tells him otherwise. Her face and her heartbeat said it all that day…

-+-

"What" Max gaped at Ari. He nodded, "it's true, Maxie" Ari replied. "Your precious bird boy is slowly ebbing away. He should see the way his daddy treats him".

"Like yours" Max spat. Ari would of lunge, but he heard that one before so instead, "yeah, almost except mine doesn't beat me, just on the usual Mondays thru Friday schedule". He barked.

Max grounded her teeth together. She left her brother with his parents, everything should be peachy. Right, I mean right? She should have seen this coming every time something good happens she or one her flock members are gripped in a choke-hold.

"See, Max I told you we should of visited him. We have should never left him there. Oh this was a mistake in finding our parents. I just want us together again, with Iggy. I want Iggy, Max" Nudge ranted. Max looked back and forth between her flock member to Ari. Nudge was right they needed to get back to their brother and fast

They were just not a family without their brother, Iggy who made everything whole again. Ignoring Ari she unfurled her wings in search for her brother.

-+-

Ari chuckled at the memory; he would make it there before the Flock did. And here he was witnessing the tragedy of the useless bird-boy. But who were these filthy humans? What connection could they possibly have with him?

"Iggy" the wild blond hair kid wailed. Taking in the scene before them; Iggy on the ground with eyes shut, body limp and unmoving, and the bottle of pills scattered around his body.

"Idiot" the dark one murmured, "call an ambulance, Chris. It's an overdose". The boy named Chris looked up at Jace, "what? But why would-".

Ari stepped out of the shadows, "because of me", he jabbed a thumb at himself. The three boys stood up, protectively around Iggy. The boy Chris was fumbling in his pocket for his phone, withdrew it he dialed 9-1-1. Jace stared down the monster coolly, he gripped the knife tightly while the boy before began to transform into a wolf-like thing.

Jace quivered just a little at the beast before him. No wolf is that big, he was over towering with saliva dripping from his yellow teeth. While Chris spoke quickly to operator, he ended it with an "hurry" and snapped his phone shut. "Why would you do that"? Chris yelled.

Ari only shrugged, growling like some demon, "because it's my job". Then he lunged for the humans, Jace pointed the knife upwards as the wolf practically fell onto the knife. Stabbing him in the stomach, angered Ari reeled back and unsheathed one of his claws taking a couple layers of Jace skin off.

He fell to the side, gripping his harm as blood pooled from his arm. Ari turned to the other boys, grinning but a flicker of light caught his attention. The boy with wild hair flung that light at him, and an explosion went off. It shook the whole house kicking up dust and debris.

The boys covered their mouths, ducking out of the way of Ari's thrashing body.

Chris went for Jace while Alex went for Iggy draping an arm around his neck. Flames began licking the walls of the basement, but the boys managed to dash upstairs to meet the wails of an ambulance.

The boys rushed out of the front doors as fast as they could. Alex and Chris collapsed on their knees gasping. EMT workers poured out of the ambulance brining a stretcher.

Iggy was hauled away, a breathing mask over his face while an EMT guy went to check on Jace, "I'm fine" he said curtly, "just take care of him" he nodded towards Iggy's still form.

The EMT smiled at him, "we well but what happened to your arm"? Jace simply ignored the question eyes on the bird boy, "can we go with him" Jace muttered, but he fetl too light-headed to speak clearly. The EMT most of understood because, he said, "after we've got you healed", Jace nodded, then his eyes fluttered closed.

-+-

The first sound Max heard was the wail of an ambulance going into the direction of…Oh god not Iggy's house. She followed it with the flock closed behind. "They're not going to Iggy, house are they Max"? Nudge asked, "oh god , Max they are. Oh, I knew shouldn't have left him we shouldn't' have".

"IGGY"! Gassy wailed shooting forward, "wait Gassy" Max tried to call him back but he was too far gone. By the time the flock landed, they gasped. They just saw there being hauled into the ambulance, the door closed, and followed by another dark hair boy, with his body beside a guy in white. The ambulance quickly sped off

"Something's wrong" Fang said quietly, Gassy turned to ask his leader, "why Iggy, what happened Max" she could his body trembling. "Oh Max Iggy…"Angel was breaking down in tears at the scene before her, she knew and she was trying tell Max of Iggy's condition, "shredding wings..Beaten…crippled…leg" she said hiccupping through her tears. Max didn't realize she had tears of her own, as her cheeks got warm. But that's not the only thing that got warm.

She was on fire, raging fury. Why did this have to happen, Iggy? Of all people didn't he already have it bad enough but why? Why would he go so far? So deep? They should have never left him, never separated. What was she thinking?

She wanted some answers and she wanted them now. To the simple question that we all ask sometimes: Why?

Max didn't know what was going on so she grabbed the first person she saw, a boy with wild hair, "hey you". The boy's eyes were just as wild as his hair, Max thought, "y-ye-yea" he replied trembling.

"What happened"? She yelled. But the boy squirmed out of her grasp. "Let me go, I have to get to Iggy" he wailed. Max let go of the A mustang pulled up with a blond in the drivers seat. "c'mon Alex" he called the boy with wild hair, "we'll follow them".

The boy called Alex crawled in the mustang, following after the mustang.

The flock stood there daze. What the hell has been going on?

-+-;

Okay for the confused the guys were like in a 'celler' remember I sort of talked about it and they met up Jace's house cause I don't know their friend and their minds are on the same channel. God


	12. Emergency

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for the delay SCHOOL INTERVENED.**

**Okay, evilhunterperson I surrender and I agree you are right on some points like Max would of hold on tighter, and I guess I skip a couple scenes making it con-something whatever you called it, but I'll fix that for you, starting now as I'll be talking in third person (just easier). WOW you have all those weapons guess you'll never die huh? Or get threatened or attacked or…I'm ranting…shutting up Enjoy…**

**-+-**

The flock stood their dazed with horror, but soon Max shocked turned into fury. Clenching her fists tightly, she took off into the air. Her raptor vision locked onto the black Mustang that was speeding after the ambulance that held her dear brother. Several scenarios ran through her head but all they lead to was either the Eraser's attacking him or the white coats got a hold of Iggy.

What could have happened? Was Ari telling them the truth, his parents…she gulped. She would personally break every joint in his parent's body if it was true. Lodging their throats into their spinal cords, take off a finger or two for each bruise Iggy had on his body, if he had in bruises. She curled her fists even tighter as her nails dug into her palms, blood swelled over.

Fang flew be side her, "you okay"? He asked calmly. Max whipped her head in his direction, "no I'm not!" she yelled. Three heads swerved in her direction, "we just left him, we should have checked to make sure if parents were oh gee I don't know not abusive". Fang blinked at her then said, "Yeah, I'm pissed too". Somehow Fang always knew what Max was thinking and meaning even when it was just the opposite. "It's not your fault" Fang muttered under his breath, that Max had to strain her ears to ear him.

"How could you say that? Of course it's my fault"! She screamed at him. There eyes locked together, as there faces talked with each other. Fang giving her your-wrong look, while Max dared him to say otherwise when a small voice coasted next to her ear, "no it's not", Gassy said quietly. "We just, thought for the best". Max said nothing, instead she reached out to ruffle his cow-licked. Gassy tried to offer a smile, but it failed.

Then, Max turned her attention to Angel. "Angel" her eyes met the young six-year old. Angel looked at her leader with innocence, she tried to smile sweetly but tears just fell off her cheeks. "Did you get anything"? Max asked her. Angel nodded, then averted eyes. Telling Max this, wasn't something she wanted to hear.

Max came up beside Angel, "Angel" Max said in her no-nonsense tone, "what happened" she asked again. Angel took a deep breathe and told her while the flock listen intently to Angel as the horrible events spilled from her mouth.

-+-

Alex and Chris were the first to burst through the door, demanding the nurse to take them to Iggy or James. The nurse only shook her head. "He's still in surgery" she told them solemnly. The boys nodded, "what about Jace, Jace Black", Alex asked.

The nurse flipped through her clipboard, "he's in room 464, you can go see him". The boy desperately ran down the hall, pushing each other out of the way as the elevator opened. They tumbled in pressing the button rapidly, the door closed while Alex jumped up and down in the elevator. Chris squeezed his shoulder, immediately Alex stopped bouncing looking at Chris. Chris eyes were haunted, staring intently at the floor. "It's not your fault, Chris" Alex tried to reassure him.

"Yes it is" Chris argued, "I've should of seen the signs, I've should of-". His voice cracked, he couldn't continue any longer. Chris remembers this feeling from long ago; guilt. When he lost his older brother at age ten, his brother was obviously too drunk drive that night but he went out anyway. And Chris did nothing, "_don't tell mom and dad" _his brother said as he ruffled his hair. That was the last time he seen his brother alive, later they found his car wrapped around a tree. Chris felt responsible in someway, he couldn't have hid the car keys, told mom and dad, did something. But didn't do anything.

Now that he's found this bird kid, it was like he found his brother again. Sure, they were in the same grade but the resemblance was strikingly the same.

"How is it your fault" Alex disputed, "this kid's been hiding from people like us for years, he can't expect to figure him out in just a few weeks". Chris nodded, but offered no reply his eyes were beginning to water. Finally the elevator opened, Alex dashed for Jace's room, Chris moved at more of a sluggish pace.

By the time he rounded the corner, he saw the name Jace Black on the door. Pushing it open, he found Alex on the bed smiling at someone, then his smile turned to Chris. Chris's gaze flicked to the right; there was Jace sitting up, perfectly healthy. His arm wrapped in a cast, he waved his good arm at him. "Just needed stitches…and a cast" he grumbled. Immediately, Alex took his cast and began to doodle withdrawing a sharpie from his pocket. "Don't put something stupid on it" Jace said.

Alex stuck his tongue, "just for that, I'm going to put…" he didn't finish, "I'll let you see it later" he grinned resuming back to his work. Jace looked up at Chris's face, his face serious, "so, what about Iggy"? He asked.

The sharpie on his cast stopped making scratching noises; Alex looked up at Jace then Chris. Chris breathed out heavily, "I don't know Jace".

-+-

The flock ran into the hospital stopping dead at the smell. Max and the rest of the flock had their noses covered, as they went toward the receptionist. "Um, hi were looking for uh Igg, I mean James Griffiths", she asked muffled by her hand. The receptionist sniffed around a moment, trying to detect a scent that was bothering these kids. She found none, and shrugged. Riffling through her papers, Max tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh, yes here. He's in recovery, right now. You'll be able to see him in about forty five minutes maybe an hour" she said sweetly.

"An hour" Gassy wailed, "but we want to see him now" he complained. The receptionist just smiled that sweet smile that was totally fake, "well you'll have to wait".

"He's going to be okay, right. I mean he's our brother and if anything happens, oh god why would he do that" Nudge ranted on, Max put a hand around her shoulder while Nudge cried into it. "You can go wait in the waiting room. I'm sure you can see him soon". The receptionist said hesitantly, confused by the face that all these kids looked nothing a like. Max nodded, "he's on the 4th floor" the receptionist added.

The flock practically dived for the elevator; Gassy was pressing the button so fiercely that Max thought he might break. Finally the door open, but this time Max pushed the button. She didn't want to get stuck on here, in a closed space with the Gasman. "Aww, I wanted to that" Gassy wailed. Max only rolled her eyes. After what felt like an eternally the door open, Max looked up and down the hall till she found the waiting room.

The flock entered, but when they did she noticed the boy with wild hair from before. "You" she pointed at him. And he wasn't alone. A guy with dark hair which could have been Fang's evil twin sat across from him with a cast on his arm. Another boy with brown hair, and matching hair sat next to him. Everyone's head whirled to face Max.

The wild hair boy jumped up, "you". It sounded like a question. Max took the kids shirt and brought it close to her face, "what were doing at Iggys house" she demanded. The boy began to tremble, "I-I-I'm his friend". He got out; Max was taken back whatever she expected it wasn't this. Iggy made friends?

"Actually we all are" said the one with brown hair as he stood up. His eyes stared straight into Max face, not backing down, despite her violence. Slowly, her fingers released the boy she holding. He straightens out his shirt, looking from Max to the people behind her.

"So what's been going on" Max said exasperated. The three human boys all looked at each other debating whether or not to tell this stranger of what been happening with their friend Iggy. The boy with brown hair searched Max's face, "Are you, Max"? He asked, pursing her lips.

Max looked shocked, her eyes widen. How did this kid know my name? "Why who want's to know"? She spat. The brown hair boy took a breath, "well because if you are, I'm Chris. And this here, the kid you were trying to strangle his Alex". He gestured to the wild hair boy, and then nodded to the dark hair boy, "and that's Jace. Iggy's told a lot about you guys".

Max looked around at the human boys, the sighed, "yeah, I'm Max. And that must mean you know about the-". The boy Chris nodded, "Yeah, we know about the wings".

"But what's been happening to Iggy, why is he in the hospital". Gassy wailed. Chris met the younger blonde's eyes; again Chris's eyes began to water. "Sit down" he said quietly. The flock remanded standing, "all right don't sit", Chris breathed. "But when I'm through you're going to want to".

-+-

Iggy was rushed immediately to the emergency. Doctors and EMT's worked around the boy non stop. His heart was deliberating, his blood pressure low…and he wasn't breathing. Immediately, doctors got the shock pad ready. Stripping the boy of his shirt, they quickly removed it with scissors. "CLEAR"! His body jerked, but his heart only continued to beat wildly.

"We need to get the pills out" one of the nurses suggested, the doctor nodded. They began to pump his stomach as a nurse tech stuck an I.V into his arm, connecting to a blood bag, he's blood pressure only continued to drop. His stomach was pumped till the poison was extracted from it. While they pumped breathing tubes went into his nostrils, his chest began to rise and fall but leisurely. It took several minutes, but finally seven pills came from the boy's throat. Soon the boy was wiped clean of his content in which he hacked up. The patient was covered in sheen of sweat, but he was far from all right. He needed his vital levels back up, they were dangerous low. Again, the medical team worked around the boy frantically.

The soon realized the blood bag wasn't having the affected they wanted it to have. It was like it was ineffective or something. The doctors ignored this fact, as they continued to work around the boy.

Sticking a tube down his throat to keep his lungs breathing, applying a tube into his nostrils and even a breathing mask over his face, along with several more wires connected to his arm. They were able to patch of his knee cap, which was only a fracture break. It would heal, but boy would crutches for up to eight weeks. During the diagnostics, the doctor notice the boy had several bruises along his chest, but the most prominent one was the one his side. It was pitch black, and so he applied pressure feeling something soft, yet broken at the same time. Quickly he covered the boy with a rib brace; the doctor concluded he had a fractured rib, maybe two.

But what stopped the medical team in their tracks were the wings protruding out of the boys back. They were mesmerized by the white things on his shoulder blades. However, they were badly damaged. His wings weren't broken they were torn! Feathers hung in patches of his wings span, but mostly they were gone. It was a sad sight, seeing this creature stripped of its feather. But as the doctor peered closer, by simply turning the boy carefully he noticed that tendon and muscle were ripped at the base of his right wing.

He quickly began stitching the boy's skin back into place, hoping that this wouldn't affect his flying.

-+-

After an exhausting thirty minutes, the doctor had patched up the boy's back. He skimmed his hand over the boy's wings in awe at how beautiful they looked even without the feathers. Before he left he injected the boy with pain killers just enough so the boy wouldn't feel the pain, but not enough to affect his vital signs.

EKG was still bleeping away furiously, but after seeing the wings he concluded that his heart was always like that. With a once over of the boy, checking his pulse, eye lids, and lymph nodes, the doctor left leaving the boy to heal.

Just as he left, Iggy became conscious. How could he not become awake with the smell lingering in the air? Not to mention the pain he was in. Every part of him hurt, he felt so empty and hollow that it hurt. He would kill for a dozen hamburgers right now, but he couldn't move something was making his body sluggish and unresponsive to the commands he was issuing to his limbs. So he just laid there to wade out, hoping wherever he was with a smell like this wasn't anything pertaining to the school.

Images flashed in his mind; claws…tearing…so much tearing, a claw goes for his back and _**tugs!**_ A part of him is being ripped out, like his very soul. Well, what's left of it, he lost a part of it when he went blind forever. Pain, ripping, tearing and shredding as the very fabrics of his soul are being shattered into little fragments. Feathers falling, falling to the ground, and all he can feel is agony flaring from his shoulder blades to his wings.

His eyes flashed open, breathing quick and irregular breaths but the drug that rushes through his veins soon calms him down.

But it was not long before he heard something slide open, almost like a window. Iggy again tried to keep his eyes, open, but something was pushing down on him. But despite his new power he couldn't see anything. It was too dark for that matter, the lights must be off.

"Iggy, Iggy" Ari mocked, "thought you could escape through death". Iggy began to tremble, he couldn't move and for that he felt vulnerable and afraid. Something landed hard on his knee-cap the one that was injured. Iggy felt it, but he couldn't even groan, something was in his throat.

"But you just made it so much easier for us" Ari continued, "all part of the plan". What plan? Iggy thought, what was going on? "Actually, I think he will be able to explain it much better than I can"?

The door swung open, as a man with heavy footsteps made his way to Iggy's bed side. The man stroked Iggy's hair away from his forehead. Iggy knew this hand, those footsteps, and he feared it. The minute the man touched Iggy, the room seemed to fade open, and even without the lights on he could still make out the man touching him.

His father. Without speaking, he began detaching the wires and breathers from the boy's body. Feeling was returning to his limbs, and pain flared throughout his body. His throat felt raw, his back numb, and his heart still beating wildly. Something was different about his father; he wasn't dressed in his casual jeans and shirt, but something he remembers from long ago.

Another pair of footsteps enter interrupting his thought pattern. A trickle of fear goes down his spine; he can't move, can't do anything with only the drugs dripping into his arm, he is completely vulnerable. It's like getting blinded all over again.

"Darling," the sweet sickly voices coos, her hand cups Iggy's cheek, "such a pity". Both his parents are dressed identically, both wearing long, white lab coats. That's when he realizes this was all a test. A test meant for him. "It would seem you have not done well living among humans", his mother concluded. "Obedience, does seem to be one liabilities these bird children have", his father added. "you tested whether you could tamed through physical and emotional abuses of family ties and…your durability", his father sighed, "but we all know how that turned out". Something gleamed in his father's eye, something like malevolence.

"Your probably wondering what's going on, don't you bird boy" Ari growled, as he came to plop himself down by Iggy. He couldn't even nod, "well it was all a test, but you see it looks like you failed. No matter where you go you need someone's hand to guide you", Ari taunted.

A test? Iggy thought, this was a test, None of it was real? Iggy didn't feel like yelling, fighting back he felt empty and hollow; just numb. The truth of situation hitting him like a ton of bricks, was anything real anymore? He thought he found a home, but he didn't. Was his friend's part of the test too? Were they even his friends? He concluded that they weren't since they weren't even here. And the flock he didn't even know anymore. Who would have called out to them, to Angel at least but he didn't even know if they were in the vicinity. They haven't even seen them since then.

Again, Ari clap his hand on Iggy's injured knee cap, "that just means further testing for ya, till we get this down pat". This time Iggy felt the pain, shooting up his leg directly to his heart. His father nodded, while his mother grinned, were they were even is parents? "Oh, they're your parents all right" Ari said, making Iggy think Ari had heard him. "There're the best that you're ever going to get", he whispered.

"Now lets go home" Iggy's father said, then his hands was around his Iggy's mouth. Iggy breathed in deeply and smelled something foul and sharp. It was making his vision fuzzy, and everything faded into darkness once again.

-+-

**Okay what did you think you like third person or IGGY's POV, please review and I'm sorry about the delay, school is evil. You guys really like to threaten me don't you? lol. That's okay though ;) **


	13. Escape

**I apologize for the delay, but if you haven't noticed already I'm changing the story a little bit into 3****rd**** person, other that school's been hectic making posting impossible. **

**-+-**

"I don't know when it started" Chris began, "I guess it was the first day of school".

"School"? Gassy tilted his head to the side, Chris nodded. "Well, the first stay he had a red mark, and previous to that he got in fight with some of the bullies, afterwards…" He trailed off, not sure if he could go on. Jace looked at him and continued for him, "he limped to school, looked in pain". He said quietly.

"Then we found him in the woods" Alex cried, sniffling. "I thought it was something else, but when he told us it was dad, well we couldn't just do nothing". Chris continued telling them how the wolf things attacked them, followed by waking up in the cellar and finding Iggy surrounded by pills, and finally arriving here. He let out a shaky breath.

As Chris finished his tale, he slumped defeated into the chair. The flock stood there with mouths wide, and eyes even wider. Well, Fang's jaw was tighten, his eyes dark and brooding after a moment Max sat down. "You see" Chris said, "we tried to help, but it only seemed to get worse from here on out".

Max finally lifted her head meeting the gaze of the boy named Chris, "you've done more than enough, so thank you". She sighed, "I just hope he's all right" she whispered. Fang took her hand and squeezed it so hard his knuckles were turning white. Max detached her hand as blood stopped circulating. Gassy looked from Max to Fang, "but we can go see him, now. Right? Please Max, I just, I just have to know". Then tears finally flowed down his cheeks, Nudge took his shoulder as the Gasman wept into her shirt.

Slowly the flock made there way to the waiting chairs. Waiting for someone anyone, to come by and say their friend was all right. Nudge for once was quiet, Gassy continued to sniff and cry silently. Again, Fang went for Max's hand but took it a little bir more gently. Angel was strangely silently staring off into space with Total snuggled up in her lap.

The human boy's looked at the sullen family of Iggy, they looked like a fun bunch but at the same time dangerous and formidable. To lighten the mood, Alex asked, "So you guys of have wings too"? He whispered. The flock members met his gaze, then exchanged glances. "Um, yeah" Nudge said hesitantly. Alex beamed, "that's awesome, and you guys can really fly, then"?

Jace kicked him in the shin, "of course they can, you nincompoop hence the wings". Alex rubbed his shin, "I was just asking, hmm…" his grin held mischief.

"What" Jace cocked his eyebrow. "Let me see you cast, I forgot to add some thing", Alex dived for him, while Jace raised his arm over his head, "hey, hey no get away…ALEX!" Jace's foot was on Alex's cheek while Alex's thrashing arms were desperately reaching for his injured arm.

Chris looked up at the ceiling exasperated, shaking his head. "Sit down, Alex" and Chris grabbed his collar yanking him away from Alex, "aww" he crossed his arms stubbornly.

The flock erupted in laughter, with Fang smirking and Max chuckling the others were giggling. The humans looked at them confused, then after a minute smiled sheepishly. Alex rubbed the back of his neck, "heh, sorry".

Nudge waved him off, "no, no this is what we need" and her shoulders continued to shake. Once Alex was back in his chair he asked, "So do you make bombs"? The question directed at the Gasman

Gassy's head snapped, "oh, yeah. I once made this real big one but the spark didn't ignite so I had to go back and get another wick, but by the time I got back, Iggy already finished it" he slowly said the last bit. He didn't feel like talking anymore, he was looked at his lap intently. Alex face fell, "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't-".

Nudge held a hand up, "it's okay…but when it did go off you two were stuck in bed for like days". She elbowed Gazzy, "Do you remember that, do you? Max and I waited on you hand and foot and to make matters worse you kept stinking up the room".

"Only because Max was the one cooking the meals" Gassy muttered. Max put Gassy in a chokehold, giving him a noogee, "what was that, huh? I couldn't hear you". Max continued to torture the small boy, rubbing her fist into his cow-lick hair, although Gassy shook with laugher letting a fart slip. Immediately she let go and Max covered her noise, as well as the rest of the flock, including the humans. "Oh gross, Gassy", Max said disgusted. "Oh my god, this is exactly how they smelled, exactly" Nudge complained. Fang closed his eyes in frustration. The human boys cracked up in a roar of laughter again. "No, this how Max's meals smelled", Gassy giggled. Again, Max got Gassy in a choke hold ignoring the smell when Angel's head popped up.

She was ominously quiet the whole time not even laughing when they were like she concentrating on something, no not something but someone. "Max"? She said in a quiet voice. The flock laugher stops instantly, while the humans try to suppress their giggles.

"Max"? Angel's voice rose in fear, Max comes around and kneels down on one knee before Angel, "what is it, honey"?

"It's Iggy".

-+-

Iggy couldn't fight the overwhelming fumes that were drowning him. When the hand closed over his mouth, he expected an adrenaline rush to wake him up but something was holding him down. Oh, the pills…he took too many. God that was stupid, by all means it wasn't intentionally. He just wanted it to stop. The weakness, the liability, the pain, he wanted to go away and now he was in for more.

He knew now that from the beginning his parents were in on it part of the 'test'. He never really found home, not even close. His home was with flock not some strangers. But, now how well he ever tell them that he's sorry. He's sorry he ended up here, he's sorry he couldn't stop them, _I'm sorry. _ The minute he was school grounds, he should have spread his wings and took flight.

But now it was too late. The chemicals were taking over his system and his eyes were fluttering close. He couldn't fight…not any longer.

_Iggy!_

An innocent voice stopped him from plunging further into darkness; it was like he found something to hold onto.

_Oh Iggy! Stay awake, just hold on. We're coming! _

Even his mind was showing him mercy, giving him what he finally wanted; the voices of his loved ones. Even if they weren't really here, he would hold onto those words till he faded all together.

_Iggy, we're really here, you have to believe me. IGGY!_

Suddenly his mind wasn't showing him mercy, it was yelling at him? _Iggy, its Angel. Everyone's here, were almost there…_

_Angel? _Iggy couldn't believe the flock was here. _Yes, _Angel's voice was gentler. _We're coming, _she repeated. That awoke Iggy, his family! He was going to see them again, but…oh no.

_No, Angel stay away, _his eyes flashed open. His vision was getting slightly better. Fuzzy in the center, but black dots at the edges, he rolled off the bed avoiding the pain that went through his wings landing in a graceful crouch.

But the movement was to fast for the weaken bird boy and he fell to his knees.

_Why Iggy, _Angel cried.

_Because it's not safe, _he thought weakly. He slumped to the ground panting breathlessly. He was just too weak. Ari managed to grab him from behind yanking on his battered wing. Iggy cried out in pain, "Agh".

"That's right bird boy scream", he tugged harder, planting a foot on the blind boys back and pulling on his broken wings. Again, Iggy screamed in agony.

The man known as Iggy's father sighed frustrated, "knock it off, Ari". Ari released the boy, letting him fall to the floor in a heap. Saliva was dripping down the corners of his mouth. "Fine" Ari crossed his arms stubbornly disappointed he couldn't make the mutant leak tears rather than saliva.

"Take the boy" Iggy's mother instructed, as she slid a white coat over her outfit. Iggy's eyes widen, this whole time Ari and them they were in on it together, they had fooled him. As Ari bent over to yank the bird to his feet, Iggy spoke, "so why me uh? Why test me first. Why not Max, she's what you really want isn't it"? He was trying to stall.

"Correct" his father answered him, slipping on a white coat of his own, "we do want Max, but to get to Max we had find weaknesses of you bird avian. What breaks you and what makes you tick?"

"But" his mother added, "All you showed us was complete failure. You couldn't navigate the school without the boy Chris Andrews guiding you, nor could stand up to the bullies or…your father". She sighs, "pity, we expected you after all these years to have progressed in some way, it would seem you are such a waste to this scientific research".

Iggy bit his lip tasting blood; somewhere deep in his mind he knew she was right. After all these years, and he's amounted to nothing. Max got her super speed, Nudge can hack into computers, and even Gassy has something. But the blind boy all he has his hands and what are they could for, except for holding onto someone.

Anger rose in his chest hearing how useless he was by these people, "oh yeah" I mumbled quietly, "then why won't you kill me. Kill me right now and solve the problem right here".

A grim smile spread across Ari's face, listening to the bird speaking in such a way made him swell with glee. Before the white coats could answer, the dog interjected, "because soon your termination is coming, might as well make the most out of what you've got left". He chuckled, excited with what they going to when they got back to the school. First, he would dig his claws into boy's shoulder blade ripping his wings right out him. Then, he was going to watch Maximum Ride break into little pieces, as her poor, pathetic brother die by his hands.

Both the white coats shot the mutt a glare, for revealing too much information. They've been here long enough anyways it was time to go.

Ari hauled Iggy to his feet, who wasn't offering any resistant. He let his body go limp in the Erasers grip, with his claws biting into arms. With his death evitable he felt there was no need to fight back any longer. What was the point?

"How do you plan to get out of the hospital, I mean someone must of seen this kid's wings and told someone"? Ari asked, holding the near unconscious Iggy. As they opened the door, "it's all taken care of", the woman whispered.

"Oh, yeah? How"? Ari asked raising an eyebrow. But before they could answer, the flock rounded the corner with wings unfurled and fury plastered on their faces. Trailing behind them were the three humans boy's clearly exhausted from trying to keep up with them. Alex relaxed against the wall, while Chris put his hands on his knees panting. Jace stood up right breathing heavily, but trying hard not show that it affected him.

"Iggy" Nudge screamed. Iggy's eyes fluttered open for a moment, but they closed again. "What happened, Iggy? What did you do that? Why did you take so many? Why?" Nudged wailed.

Max stared at her brother in horror. He looked awful his face deathly pale, and his shirts was sticking to his back from Ari reopening his wounds. Then, she saw the damage that has been done to him. His wings! His beautiful wings lay limp at his sides, showing no signs of life or any feathers. Almost like he's been stripped by them.

Her face turned hard, hard as stone at the two parents that called themselves Iggy's parents. "Iggy"? Angel's voice was tiny and scared; she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Hey Maxie" Ari called happily, "look at him, isn't he pathetic"?. He held him up like some puppet. "ARI". Max said through gritted teeth, that Ari stopped grinning. "I'M GOING TO KILL" and she lunged at him. Ari dropped the blind bird boy, and transformed. Unsheathing his claws and fangs to tears at her beautiful throat.

Iggy was gathered up by the female white coat, both hurrying towards the exit when the human boy known as Chris stopped them. His eyes went to the Iggy, whose head lolled to the side. "Let him go" he yelled.

"Step aside boy", Iggy's father barked. Chris was reluctant to move. He shook his head, and held his hand out wide. Alex came up to stand beside him, "what have you've done to him", he cried. "Why would you do that"? Erasers smashed into the hall through windows, doorways, even the ceiling taking on the flock while the white coats made their escape.

Only problem was these human boys were standing in there way. How did they get over here anyway?

Iggy's mother looked to the right noticing an open vent, she understood. Using the air vents they were able to tunnel their way over to the other side.

No matter, Iggy's father knew how deal with humans. That explains why the hospital is so quiet and empty. No ones coming to their aid, because he made sure of it. Each Eraser was assigned a duty; knock out the staff and knock out the security system. Not to mention that some of these people worked for Itex as spies.

The flock was holding there own in fight, in fact even Jace was fighting among them despite his injure arm. He used the other hand with his knife to cut and slice any Eraser in his way. A quick glance at his friends, told him that they were all right. They needed to get Iggy out of their hold.

"Step aside" the man repeated, taking a step forward. "No" Chris said with venom. The man smiled a frightening smile that made Chris's skin crawl. "So be it", the man withdrew something from his white coat.

He cock it, the shiny barrel was pointed at the boy's face. He gulped, still holding his ground.

The bullet fired with a deafening clap of thunder. He saw a black blur- the bullet? And he was falling and falling. He felt something wet and sticky gathering around him, then nothing.

-+-

**Oh cliffy, my bad. But in the mean time I'm trying to switch this story into third person that's why this took so long to write. And I think you guys well like it a bit more since I added some stuff (it doesn't change the plot). I have chapter 1 and 2 done, so if you wanted posted now just tell me. **

**Thanks again for all those who review, I appreciate them.**


	14. Death

**OMG, I'm so sorry that I haven't liked updated in awhile, so here I' am. Hope I haven't lost any of my faithfull reviewers, I'm sure the suspense is eating away at you guys…**

"Chris?" The voice was dry and raw, but easy to recognize with his eyes clenched shut he embraced the pain that was coming. After a moment, he wondered what was taking so long. He remembers falling and something wet around him, then nothing.

"Chris"? It asks again, but this time it coughs. The cough sounds more like a gurgle, "open your eyes, Chris" the voice becomes clearer in this dark haze. He cracks an eye open, however they rip open at the sight before him. His arm is around his waist, the other dangling at his side uselessly, blood running down his arm like a river.

"Your all right", Iggy smiles. Again, he coughs turning his head the other way he spits blood out onto the tiled floor. "What, what happened", Chris whispers. Iggy turns his head back to his friend, but his eyes start to flutter and his body sways.

"Iggy"! Chris clutches his shoulder holding his friend up right, his eyes travel to his face to his arm. There's a one inch black hole shredded his skin. Chris starts to apply pressure to the wound, kneeling into something wet. He looks down, and stops breathing.

It's everywhere. On the floor, on Iggy, on him. How long was he out for? He puts his fingers around the bullet hole squeezing tightly. Blood squishes through his fingers, "Iggy, just hold on okay"?

He smiles warily, "I'm f-f-fine, it's j-j-just a bullet hole". His eyes roll back and he falls to the side. "IGGY"! Chris directs the boy into his arms, so that he falls into his lap rather than in a puddle of his own blood. "Just hold, on" Chris whispers again.

_Click-click_

"Damn, I missed".

Chris's head snaps back up, Iggy's father has his thumb on the trigger and aims. "Now".

The gun's pointed directly at Chris, "MOVE!" He puts his arms over Iggy's bleeding form, hoping his body can act as a shield, "no".

"Chris"! Alex's is calling him; he looks behind Iggy's father. Alex is grinning, but what could he possible be smiling about. His eyes travel to his hands, a bomb in each. "DUCK", he yells. Instantly he puts his body over Iggy's as the explosion ricochets throughout the hallway. Debris and dirt falls around him.

With eyes closed shut, he prays Alex didn't put too much into that bomb or the whole building is going to go down. After five minutes, Chris opens his eyes. "C'mon Chris, we don't have time for this". Both Jace and Alex were coming towards him, rushing to his side. He opened his mouth to speak, but they took him by the shoulders urging him to move, "c'mon we need to get out of here," Alex was yanking at his shirt, "What about Iggy"?

"Jace has him, c'mon. We've got to get out of here". Again, Alex grabbed him by the shirt. "The flock" Chris protested again, "we can't just leave them".

"This was their idea; no c'mon the bomb won't distract them forever". This time Chris didn't protest, dust was still flying every where. He could just make out Jace's dark silhouette, grabbing Iggy's body and hoisting him over his shoulder, "be gentle".

"We don't have time to be gentle" Jace said calmly. "Chris" Alex wailed again, "all right, I'm coming". They ran in the opposite direction of the Erasers and white coats, "what plan"? Chris asked Alex. "Not…now…later" Alex pants, they round a corner.

Barking and growls echo from close behind, neither one of them looking back only going faster. However, just as the round the corner Alex bumps into a hard body. He stumbles back, and when he looks up to see several vicious wolves lapping their gums with their tongues.

-+-

As soon as Max saw the boy take Iggy out of sight her heart beat faster. Again, she had to witness her brother suffer and couldn't do anything to save him. Fire blazed in her eyes, despite the dust and debris the whirled around the hall she lashed out at anything in her way. "Ow, dammit Max. Its me", she turned around to find Fang rubbing his jaw, "sorry Fang" she said quickly and continued on fighting.

A face with a snout came into her line of vision and she whipped out her leg, her knee connecting with it's snout she heard something crack.

Good.

She didn't like this closed space, it made it harder to fly around in. She flapped once to get in the air, but not by much. Her head hit the ceiling, but she dove anyway with her feet out in front of her, she knocked the wind of an Eraser by driving a foot right into their sternum.

With a round house kick, she managed to prevent another wolf from sinking its jaws into her shoulder. She was on fire, breathing hard and fast. Adrenaline was running through her veins and fire. By now, the dust has cleared and at her feet were several unconscious Erasers.

Her eyes traveled over the limp bodies, and when she turned around she saw her flock gaping at her. "What" she asked, raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. "Little over board, don't you think Max"? Nudge asked. Max just shrugged, she looked around again. Yeah she did go over board, but who cares. "Hey, where's the white coats". She did a double take, and she couldn't find them among the bodies any where.

The flock looked at one another, and fell silent. Fang's knuckles turned very white as he clenched his hand into a fist, Gassy body began to shake in fear, while Angel's eyes brimmed with tears, and Nudge's lip jutted out.

"No one saw them" Max asked, "but where…" Her eyes widen, "oh no".

Gassy and Nudge looked at her confused, "where'd those kids go" she asked Fang. He shrugged, "down the hall".

"Why Max, what's going on". Gassy eyes were watering up again. "They went after him".

-+-

Alex was looking straight into the mouth of an Eraser. Its fangs were razor sharp, with salvia dripping off them. He was scared stiff, and too scared to move that Jace had to push him out of the way in order to drive his knife into its throat.

They were way out number. At least twenty wolves were before them, and even more from behind. He would take more than Alex's bombs and Jace's knives to stop them.

So this was it, Chris thought bitterly. They were going to be torn apart maliciously, he didn't see away out of this. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Looking around he looked for an escape but there was none. "Now what do we do". He asked to know one in particular. Both Jace and Alex cast him a sidelong glance. Jace strode over to Chris, "what"

"Here, watch him" Jace handed Iggy to Chris, "see if you can…" he trailed off not sure of what he wanted of Chris. But he knew he had to keep Chris busy, so he wouldn't feel useless. Chris sank to the floor, working on his friend. Removing his shirt and balling it over his wound.

"You ready" Jace asked Alex. Alex nodded withdrawing a bomb from his pocket. He held it in his hand like a baseball, clenching it tightly "Jace", He asked

"_Your all gonna die" _A Eraser howled, unsheathing his claws.

"Yeah" Jace whispered.

"_We're gonna rip that skin right off your body"_

"Let me see your knife".

Jace handed Alex the knife unsure of what he was going to do with it, in one quick motion Alex glided the knife over the bomb.

A spark followed by an ember flicker around the ball that Alex held.

"What are you-" Jace began.

"When heat comes in contact with this thing…" he never finished his sentence, instead he showed Jace what would happen when heat reacted with the chemicals on this explosive device. He threw it.

Flames erupted as soon as the bomb went off, charging a tsunami wave incinerating everyone and everything. But before it could touch the humans, the boys managed to make it out of there. Opening the door, leading them down the fire escape, sprinkles turned on over head drenching the boys.

With Iggy in Chris's hold, he began to lose energy fast. Jace grinned, taking the winged boy of his shoulder, "told you your arms could be a little fuller". He said as he swung Iggy over his shoulder.

"Oh shut up, "Chris panted downstairs. They noticed the emergency existed as they hit the last step. They raced onwards, the door swung open with a loud bang.

Bright light blinded them, as the stepped outside.

The shield their eyes, and when they adjusted they could see they were surrounded. "Thank you boys, for bringing my son to me".

His arms were crossed over his chest, beaming at them. Something roughly grabbed Chris's arms putting them behind his back. "HEY"! He turned his head to find Jace knocked to the ground and Iggy fall out of his grasp rolling over till he stopped. Lying sprawled out on the pavement; his father came to stand by his head, "pathetic" he spat.

"No, don't touch him" Chris yelled. His father grabbed Iggy's hair, handing him over to a nearby Eraser, "make sure he wakes up". The Eraser smiled greedily, knowing all to well what he meant. He took the winged boy by his wings, dragging him into a nearby van, with monitors and wires.

Chris's eyes widen in horror, he struggled in their grasp but something hit him in the head. "Be still" the voice commanded. They were pushing him into an identical van that Iggy was place in.

Both Jace and Alex were already restrained with their arms tied behind their backs and collars around their necks. Chris sat by them, "where are you taking us" he demanded, "what are going to do with Iggy"?

"Don't worry about it" one of the Erasers grinned. "Yes" Iggy's father came up behind him, "don't worry about it. For very soon you'll be joining him…at the school".

The van door closed loudly, and it was dark.

-+-

**Okay, I know Iggy wasn't really in this chapter this much and I'm probably going to get critique on Ale'x fiery explosion, like what about all the hospital people did they die too? Um no, how about no one was down that hall. **

**Please Review!**


	15. Waiting Can Be Deadly

**I'm so sorry for the delay but I have very good excuses, this week is graduation for us senior and we have to get all prepared for it and practice plus I work, so it takes a little bit longer to update and what not. In addition, I have other stories that I just posted and/or I updated my other stories sorry about that. Now, I didn't really know how to start this chapter so yeah. **

**-+-**

_Bump_

Chris groaned, the van seemed bound and determine to hit every pot-hole that it encountered. This one caused him to fall out of his seat, smacking his elbow against the floor. Slowly, he stood up brushing himself off. He looked around him before situated himself back on the bench. Jace has dozed off awhile ago, likely from fatigue. His arm hung loosely at his side, and didn't look so good. It was changing color, bruised maybe.

Alex was hugging his knees closed to his chest, he would tremble slightly then he would be still. When he felt someone's gaze on him, he looked up. Both boys met each other's eyes not saying anything. Chris couldn't even offer a reassuring smirk. This time he couldn't. He didn't know what to expect, he was unsure. He looked away, then. He wanted to say to him it was going to be okay, but it's wrong to give false hope.

From what he heard from Iggy, the school is bad. No, it's hell. He tried putting on his strong-front for Alex, but he was scared, deathly scared.

_Bump_

This time the sudden jerk awoke a groggily Jace. He yawned quietly, his head was resting against the wall and his body slumped on it. He winced, and looked down at his wounded arm the cause of his discomfort.

"How's the arm" Alex whispered. Alex knew how his arm was; he just wanted to break the silence. Jace's eyes only flickered in his direction; he was quiet for a moment before he shrugged. He gazed around the room, making since of surroundings, when his eyes widen.

"What is it, Jace"? Chris said calmly, but his voice shook at the end. Jace was silent a moment. "Nothing". He murmured quietly, "Arm hurts".

Chris nodded to himself. Then, he shook his head, smirking slightly, would it kill him to use full sentences. The van was quiet again, neither of the boys looking at each other, they settled for looking at some part of the wall. Even that lost some interest.

"Out of bombs"? Jace murmured to Alex. At first, Alex didn't respond, he sat their with arms wrapped around his legs, forehead resting on knees but finally he said, "yeah".

"Can't make more" Jace added, Alex shook his head against his leg. Jace sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. "What about your knives"? Chris asked, again his voice shook. Jace's eyes flashed open; he noticed the shakiness in his friend's voice. He knew was scared, and he never seen him scared. "No" he said sounding bored.

_Bump_

_Bump_

The action awoke Jace a little. He sat up straight, resting his back against the wall. He gave up on trying to get some sleep, no way was he going to recuperate with the van jumping all around. "Chris" Alex's small voice could barely be heard over the rattling van.

"What"

"You think he's okay"? Alex brought his head up, resting his chin on his kneecaps. Chris looked over at Jace for an answer, who only stared back at him. Chris didn't need to know _who _Alex was talking about, they all knew.

"I don-, I hope so", Chris said, playing with a piece of fabric on his jean cuffs.

"Me too" Alex resumed to burying his head. The silence only continue to grow, the only sound could be heard was the rattling of the van.

-+-

The bird kid wasn't in good shape. His vitals were down once again, every vital organ to seem to be slowly slowing down. Each time his chest rose, it took a long second for it to sink again. His skin was such deathly white, that it matched the white sheets he was on. Skin was tight against his small boney structure, that it seemed like he hasn't ate in awhile. But the lack of food wasn't the cause of his fragile condition.

No, the boy has lost too much blood. Way too much. It seemed that he wasn't going to make it, no matter how much blood was injected to his system. Again, several tubes connected to his body, but first the bullet wound on his arm was taken care off. Although it looked bloody and bad, it didn't go in very far. But that didn't mean much.

It was easily removed, but it cut through tissue, muscles, and some vital nerves. The use of his arm might be lost, it might not be. With the technology of the school the boy could be good as new, which is if the school decides to make him whole.

The woman, known as 'Iggy's mother', sighed. The subject was waste, it couldn't even hold it's own against a few measly humans. Those pathetic hunters in which 'Iggy's father' beckoned were merely imbeciles, and drunks. Something that this subject should of handled.

She tapped her finger against her crossed arms, speculating why the boy couldn't. A shrill beeping noise awoke her from her train of thought. Running towards the machine she read the computer. Her eyes skimmed up and down the paper, her eyes widen slightly. She looked between the paper and boy, and back again.

Quickly, she added another tube to the boy's arm. Swab the croak of his arm with a yellow liquid, applied a cotton ball, taped it and injected the needle. Soon the chemical shot into the boy's system calming the monitor down. The boy's body seemed to relax slightly.

Using the back of her hand, she felt the boy's forehead. It was a thick sheen of sweat on his brow; his temperature has sky-rocketed. Even though, the avian subjects always had such a high temperature, this one was well above the usual rate. She tried to bring his temperature down, but she was in fear that adding more drugs could affect his system and applying ice would only worsen the boy's condition.

It was a minor thing, which she would have to ignore. For now she was focused on keeping him alive till the boy breathed his last breath.

-+-

The flock didn't waste anytime. Unfurling their wings they took flight. "How could I've been so stupid" Max muttered, mostly to herself. Fang came up beside her, always beside her. "Don't beat yourself up". Max shot him a look. She was becoming more and more frustrated with herself, she hasn't even able to talk to her brother let alone hold his hand. So many things she didn't know, and she hated not knowing.

She didn't know how to save the world, nor did she know what she was really doing in her life. She making it up as she goes, she does however know how to keep her flock safe and healthy. Except for one, Iggy.

Crashing through a window, Max a rose to the sky with the flock following She did a 360 sweep, when her eyes landed on the three human boys who were being pushed inside a van. Her eyes drifted to the right, and sure enough Iggy was being loaded into a van as well. Using her raptor vision, she could see her brother was still unconscious.

Her first instinct told her to dive right in there and get Iggy out when the voice stopped her. _Maximum, _the voice began. Flapping hard, she listened _Gather a plan, Maximum._

_Why in the hell would I do that"? _Max yelled back. The voice was silent, _gather a plan_, it repeated. She crossed her arms annoyed. _That was helpful. _She realized that Nudge was talking to her, "Max what are we waiting for, c'mon lets go save him, me and Gassy can get the humans and you and Fang get Iggy, that simple". She smiled, hoping Max would go along with it.

Max bit her lip, once she thought it through the voice had a point. She could go in there, take Iggy from there grasp. But she would probably loose him again. Judging from what Chris said, Iggy did an overdose and his condition wasn't so great. She swallowed a thick lump in her throat.

She shook her head at Nudge. Her face fell, "but why"? She cried. Max couldn't meet her eyes. All Max wanted to do was take her brother out of this place, far away and keep him safe away from this mess but she couldn't. The voice was right, as much as she hated to admit it. None of the flock members had the knowledge nor the equipment to restore him to full health. They were more than likely hurt him, then help him.

"Because" Max whispered, "We can't do anything". Fang's swerved his head in her direction, "what" he seethed. She shook her head again, "think about it Fang. We go down there, rip those tubes and needle right out of him then what? Bring him back to the hospital. No matter where we go, they'll find us and Iggy…" she narrowed her eyes. "It's not good".

"So we just leave him, huh Max"? Gassy argued, "Let him get tested some more, tortured and beaten by those thugs. He's going to get worse"! Max just looked at him with tired eyes, "I know, but…" she paused as she heard the tires of both van's wheels screech and drive away. She followed them, her eyes like a hawk, "let's give them six hours, if Iggy's still-, then we'll take him anyway".

"Six hours"! Gassy was fuming, tearing streaming down his face. "No, no, no he could be dead in six hours".

"He could be dead if he we take him away from the only place that can save him. GASSY!" she yelled, when he shook his head, "that's an order, in six hours".

"Five"

"Six"

"Four".

Max sighed, the vans were dots by now fading into the distance. "Five hours, then". With his fist balled so tight that you could see the white's off his knuckles, Gassy nodded still not liking the idea.

Again, Max looked at the ant-size vans in the distance. She just hoped she wasn't wrong about this.

-+-

**Okay, I think this way a pretty bad chapter and short. And I guess evilhunterperson knows way more medical terminology than I do which is really sweet go you…sorry again that this took so long to update. **


	16. My Life for Hire

**Hugs to all those who review me (and not that pervert type of hug), enjoy my kiddies. Thank you also for the feed back and ideas…(hint: evilhunterperson ;) )**

**-+-**

"Now"? Gassy was bouncing up and down in his place on the grass; three hours and fifty two minutes have passed since Iggy was taken. Ever since Gassy saw his best friend in crime, driven to hell by Satan's hounds, he's been itching to go after him, no matter the state Iggy was in. Max shook her head.

The flock was seated around a fire, far away from any humans or white coats. But somewhere in a clearing, Max extend her arms and warmed her hands for about the billionth time, the fire was much too small to be of noticed from the air, as well as to give off that much heat. Although they may have looked relaxed, they were just as tense as the Gasman. None of them said much during those hours, Max tried to get them to calm down, but none of them really could. They situated themselves around a somewhat warm fire, not bringing comfort or reassurance just ominous dread.

Angel was crying silently in her hands, while Nudge was for once silent. She looked up at Max, opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. There was really nothing to say. "Now"? Gassy was on his feet, his wings somewhat unfurled. It looked as if he was going to go on his own whether Max liked it or not.

Before she could answer, Fang, the silent and dark one, spoke. "Do we have a plan"? All eyes turned on him, Gassy froze into place. When no one answered, he cast a glance at their leader. "Well" he raised an eyebrow, "do we"?

Of course Max had plan, she always did. This whole time she's been coming up with plan after plan. All of them were good, but not flawless. She could see herself or one the flock member getting hurt because of her screw up. Look what happened to Iggy, failure to look into that matter might have prevented this whole thing. She sighed, "of course, I have plan, don't I always"?

"Well, what is it"? Nudge's voice squeaked. Max sighed, "Here's what were going to do".

-+-

"Ooooow" Alex whined as an Eraser threw him in a cage. He landed on his stomach, his chin connected with steel bottom, causing his mouth to close with an audible shut. Turning over, he wrapped his hands around the cage bars, "hey, where's Iggy. What are ya going to do with him"?

He was rewarded with an Eraser rattling his cage till his head spun, "that is none of your concern". Two cage doors slammed to the right of him. Both Jace and Chris were thrown in haphazardly, he heard Jace hiss as he landed on his arm.

"Hey, mutt" Alex's eyes widen in astonishment. What was he doing? "What's going on"? Chris was actually yelling at them, was he insane? These mutts could rip us to shreds. In one quick motion, an Eraser jabbed it claws between the cage bars. Chris scooted back just in time to dodge the assault, but not fast enough. Blood oozed from his shoulder. When the Eraser pulled back he found his hand was stalk between the cage bars.

Chris seized the opportunity, biting hard onto the Eraser's hand. It yowled in pain; while Chris bit even deeper the Eraser spread his hand wide, elongating his claws.

"Look out Chris", Alex warned but already the claws were wrapping around his throat. Alex saw his friend struggled to get air into his windpipe, as the Eraser squeezed it hard. "No, let him go" Alex's pleas were useless; the Eraser was getting pure joy in seeing Chris struggle.

"That's enough, R7" a white coat came in, a clip board in his palm. The Eraser dropped a gasping Chris, who rubbed his throat vigorously. "Get out of my sight", the white coat said, leaving a whimpering Eraser proceeding out the exit.

"Now" the white coat whirled to face the boys, his eyes darted around the room. "Hmm, that one" he said, tapping his pen against his chin and pointing.

"M-m-me"? Alex pointed at himself, trembling violently. "Now come", the white coat unlatched the boy's cage, but he simply refused to come forward. "I see your going to be difficult then". With his hand spread wide, the white coat took Alex's small head and dragged him out. Alex began kicking and screaming, "guards"! The white coat yelled anxiously.

Soon Erasers took hold of the boy's arm, lifting him off the ground where he continued to thrash in their hold. The white coat wiped sweat from his brow, "now come, there's much we can do with a brain like yours". Alex gulped.

"No" Jace rammed against the cage door, his jaw was tight. He must be immense pain; blood was already dripping from his fingertips. "You…let…him…go", he said with each _bang_ as rammed into the steel bars with his shoulder. The white coat only smiled, "I think not". He withdrew a remote from his white pocket, he pressed a red button.

Jace was screaming louder than Alex has ever heard him scream. They were pure cries of agony, as electricity reverberated throughout the cage. As Alex could only vaguely hear Chris shouts over Jace's screams, his eyes burned. Looking at the white coat he narrowed his eyes, he hated them. He hated them before, but now because of Iggy, he loathed them more than ever.

Another scream came from Jace, Alex's shoulders slumped he couldn't fight them; he didn't have his bombs nor any super mutant powers. So he did what he could, "please stop, please stop hurting him". He begged the man with the remote. The white coat's malicious grin turned into a frown, as he turned to face him. Alex was crying now, "please, I'll do whatever you want, please just stop it".

Once more, the white coat smiled his fingers lingering on the red button as it shocked Jace. A stinging pain rung in Alex's ears, his head snapped to the right. He slapped him, "Oh I already know that you'll do what ever I want, my boy". Alex was too stunned to speak, "I've much to do with you".

The white coat turned back to Jace's screaming face, Alex just hung their watching one of his friend's suffer.

-+-

_Beep _

First, small doses were given. Each _drip _was equally timed; a needle was in the boy's wrist. Only small amounts of blood were injected into the boy's blood stream. Blood from long ago, the white coats have managed to store the avian experiment's blood from when they were first brought here. When they were toddlers, they would take small samples of each, in hopes to research further on their blood types.

And of course, for the test they underwent. Tests which involved the loss of so much blood, that these samples were required daily task for the white coats. It was good thing too; if they have not managed to preserve it the boy on the bed before them may be dead.

But only small doses were given, his heart was failing. He's gone through so much, that it's even amazing he's alive. Enduring such trauma and shock would have killed a human by now, but this boy was not human, no he was ninety-eight percent bird, two percent bird. It should be dead!

_Beep_

_Beep_

He's endured an overdose, abuse, multiple broken bones and bruising, the inhalation of the drug chloroform, and of course he was shot. But now, he will heal just in time, before he is terminated. That leaves just enough testing for the white coat's to finish their examination on this worthless test subject.

Several monitors were connected to him, mostly for his heart. Just a moment it ago, his heart rate dropped but it rose again.

_Drip_

More blood has entered his veins, hopefully enough to get him back on his feet. With a breathing mask over the boy's face, fine mist covered the plastic as the boy breathed in and out, but only for every five seconds.

_Beep_

_Beep_

Again, his heart seemed to have gotten slower. His chest barely rising and falling, if not for the monitor he could have been mistaken for being already dead. His face so white, horribly white and his eyes sunken in, his long body looked like a pole, it was thin.

His hair even looked pale against his face.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep._

His heart has stopped.

-+-

The flock unfurled their wings taking flight. With Max's plan already in action, she was ready to yank some throats out. Fang came up on the rear, she practically feel his eyes on her. When she didn't look at him, he spoke. She rolled her eyes knowing full well he would speak whether she made eye contact with him or not.

"It's a good plan, Max" Oh, great here it comes, Mr. logical and calm. "Yeah" Max's eyes blazed, daring him to question her plan. "It's just…"

"Just what" Max snarled.

"Don't be…surprised if", he turned away. "If he's dead"? Max finished for him, "he's not dead Fang. They want all of us for testing, they going to need him alive for that".

He shook his head, "dead or alive Max, we're still useful to them one or another" Max sighed, his words ringing true. "Your wrong, Fang" Gassy must of overhead them, "he's not dead, he can't be dead. Iggy wouldn't go down like that". His eyes were on fire, something he must have picked up from Max.

Fang only raised an eyebrow; he didn't want to rain on the little guy's parade so he didn't say anything further. "He's not dead" Gassy mumbled to more to himself, then to anyone else.

Max ruffled his cow-lick hair, "that's right Gassy, he's not." Gassy could only nod, as he saw the black building coming into view over the horizon.

"There" Nudge pointed. "I can feel him" Angel said quietly, "as of now there're working on him, he's still…out". She finished. "What does that mean, Angel? I mean…" Nudge didn't want know after all.

Angel shrugged "it just means, they are still returning him to full health".

_Not good_, Max thought they would have healed him by now. What could possibly be taking them so long? This ruins the whole plan entirely. "Max" Gassy's voice was small again, "um the plan"? He held a bomb in his hand, tightening his grip around it, almost like he wanted to drop it.

Max only nodded, "let's do this". And the plan fell into place.

-+-

The white coat removed his thumb from the button, letting the dark boy Jace fall to the floor of his cage. His head hit it first, his eyes were scrunched shut and his body looked like it was shuddering.

But Alex was dragged away before he could see any more of his friends, "Chris" he called out, but he was already in the hallway. White lights flashed over head, he tried once more to yank free but the Eraser's dug deeper. "Where are you taking me", he cried.

"Silence"

And he was silent. He looked around him, still trembling. Everywhere he looked was white, white walls, white hall ways, white coats, white rooms.

White, white, white.

Couldn't they picked a better color like light blue? Yeah, Alex liked light blue better. Well, actually red and orange cause of fire but not right now. He wanted light blue. It was little more calming then this blank white. But enough about colors, he darted his eyes all around, looking for an escape but more importantly Iggy.

Passing by a room, he saw a monkey with human hands and feet, the next room showed him a cat and mouse fused together. Eww!

What was this place? They turned down another hallway. _Okay, Alex remember that_, go straight then left. Retracing his steps was going to be harder then he thought.

"We're here"

_Where's here?_ Alex looked around him in confusion, but mostly in fear. He was tossed into the bright room consisting only of a table and several apparatuses. Gathering himself, he turned and faced the white coat. He pointed to the bed, when Alex refused to move, the white coat sighed heavily. Gripping the boy tightly by his forearm he dragged him over to the table. Alex could hear the Erasers chuckling, as he was strapped down.

"Get out of here" the white coat snarled, both Erasers departed leaving Alex to the white coat's mercy.

-+-

Chaos filled the room of the heart-stopped avian experiment. Several white-coats worked around him, trying to get his heart pumping again. They thought of shocking him again, but it could possibly hinder the problem rather than help.

One of them dug a needle in to a bottle of black liquid. The white coat tapped the needle once, before inserting it into the boy's blood stream, whispers resonance throughout the room. If this couldn't save the boy, nothing would.

The room fell silent, all eyes on the boy. He was still, no longer moving. Then, his body seemed to buck and convulse, thrashing in the very mattresses. Several white coats dashed forward, restraining the boy from further hurting himself. His long legs were kicking out and his arms flailing all around, white coats wrapped hands around his limbs, holding him down. They did not think restraints were needed.

It was like holding down a bear, soon the boy ceased in movement. His body relaxed in their grip, and he resumed his still like position.

_Beep._

Except for the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the beating of his heart. White coats left the room; some wore smiles on their faces, due to a job well done. The only remaining white coat was his 'mother'. She stroked his hair from his forehead, pleased with herself for coming up with this black diamond that she now held in her palm. She cradles the black-liquid in her palm, smiling affectionately at it for inventing such a miracle substance.

When she looked back at the boy, his eyes were open.

-+-

**Again, thank you for the reviews. Your ideas really help with the whole blood thing; evil hunter person noticed how I sorta used it and sorry for not using first person, just couldn't get it in there. **

**And as for the black liquid that suddenly saved Iggy, yeah I made it up, I don't have much medical know-how so I guess the School can conjure anything la di da…**

**All right bring on the reviews, feedback, and… flames : ' (**

**Now come on click on the purple button, it's calling you name 'click it and review, CLICK IT!" **


	17. Utterly Restless

**-+-**

Everything hurt. That's the first sense I registered. Touch. My body felt like it was being pressed by an boulder, pinning me to this bed. I could sense someone near me, their weight tilting the bed slightly. Their breathing even and calm. I could hear _Beep _coming from my left, and _Hiss _from overhead. Needles and sharp objects were pumping into my blood stream, and panic soon took over. The _beep-beep _became a shrill as my heart beat wildly in my chest. Begging for escape, I was begging escape.

Even with the breathing mask over my nose, I knew where I was. Only one place can produce a smell so foul such as this. A smell of feces, anesthetic, and death. A shiver crawled up my back, and I jumped when a hand descended upon my shoulders.

"You are wake" the voice belonged to my 'mother'. The witch deserved to rot and burn in hell. My eyes flickered to the right, when I opened my mouth. No words would come. Almost as if I was paralyzed. "You're feeling the effects of the drug now, soon you'll be in a deep sleep".

NO! Above all else, I couldn't bear this place moment longer. But the woman was right, my body failed to respond to the messages I was sending it. Lifting a finger was impossible.

Her hand smoothed locks of hair away from my forehead. "It won't be long now". No, no, no! I had to…I had to…escape. Where's the flock? Where's Alex? Jace? And Chris?

These questions were lost as I drifted back into darkness.

-+-

"This sucks" Chris said aloud to know one in particular. Jace only offered him a scowl, as if to say 'you think"?

It only took several minutes for Jace to gather himself from the pain. His calm looks resuming upon his features, but he was hurting. Hurting everywhere. He would flinch every so often, his body itchy. He tried to look okay, but he wasn't. And he couldn't fool Chris.

Chris knew his friend was in deep pain. But it must be worse for Alex, far worse. Both boys stared at the iron door, begging for Alex's safe return. "How ya doing" Chris asking, to distract them from this horrible tension.

"I'm okay" but as he said it he flinched again. Chris sighed, they were in terrible predicament. He didn't know whether Iggy was dead or alive. He didn't know if Alex was okay or not. And the flock, he had no idea. He never felt so useless, well except that final time he saw his brother walk out the door and out of his life forever. He felt like the past was repeating itself.

He couldn't let loved one die again, because of his uselessness.

Suddenly, the door cringed open. Moaning in reply, in the doorway stood two Erasers gripping a limp Alex.

Chris heard Jace whisper a, "no". His voice cracking. Alex head was sagged against his chest, eyes closed.

The Erasers threw the boy back into his cage. They latched, and left him.

Alex's face was marred in bruises, his arm bent at an awkward angle, and some blood flowed from his temple.

"Alex"?

Chris never heard Jace sound so broken, for once Chris saw through Jace's cold, calmness and saw a small, scared little boy. "Alex"? He whispered once more, but Alex did not stir.

-+-

"I'm going to blow this place into smithereens", Gassy yelled venomously. His hands were balled into tight little fists. Glaring at the school with such a look, which brought a whole new meaning to _if looks could kill. _

A hand fell on his shoulder, calming him some. "Not yet, Gassy. You might get Iggy". Max tried to grip his shoulder to the message through, but there was no changing his mind.

"I DON'T CARE"! He blurted out, tearing from her grasp. Gassy didn't mean it, he cared. He cared for his best friend. But what if he was already dead? Then it wouldn't matter anyway. Gassy wanted the white coats to feel the pain and sorrow that he was in. He wanted them hurt like him, and pay. Pay for everything, pay for the fact they have wings, no parents, always running, but more importantly for taking is one friend away. Angel started crying again, Nudge gasped loudly, Fang couldn't snap his head fast enough at the small boy. And Max, Max just sighed bringing the Gasman closer to her.

Silent sobs reverberated from Gassy while his shoulders shook. Max brought her head up, from resting Gassy's looking at the school coolly.

The flock hovered just outside of the school's radar, watching for any signs of attack. Max weighed her options, her eyes scanning the area. You would think in being in such a place for so long, she would know where everything was. The easiest exits, the simplest escape routes, the central power unit

But no.

She wanted to block out the school from her mind, forever. Too many memories of pure agony and torture were something none of the flock members wanted to recall. It was horrible place that would be buried deep into the flock's mine like a scar. Always present a reminder of the life that once was. And hopefully will never be. A once over, Max found the spot. She flapped her wings, removing herself from Gassy's embrace.

The flock waited for their leader to give them the go ahead. "All right, Gassy". She sighed gently, "There, is where you can drop the bomb". She pointed into a far corner of the school. That portion of the building she knew well enough was just a simple parking lot, connecting to several nearby offices. She knew for sure Iggy would not be among that area of the facility.

The tears quickly dried from Gassy's cheeks, replacing fire in his eyes. He withdrew two bombs from his pockets, and quickly dashed toward the direction Max told him to dispatch of them. As they made their decent he so desperately wish his partner in crime was with him to witness such an explosion.

-+-

_Groan_

It hurt to move; his entire face felt like someone took a hammer and smashed it against his face. Over and over again, till he saw stars. His head was pounding away. And his arm, his arms felt like jelly.

"Alex" a weak voice spoke from far way. But it sounded like Jace. Only he never heard Jace sound so weak. Jace and weak was something that couldn't be place in the same category.

The weak voice that sounded like Jace called his name again. Alex blinked; it felt like it took days just to open his eyes. When he did, everything was fuzzy. He blinked again, but the room was in a haze.

The weak voice that sounded like Jace called out, "Alex". The voice was little more hopeful, not as weak. "Wake up, you nincompoop". Alex could hear the relief flow into Jace's words as he said it. Slowly he eased himself in a sitting position, pausing every so often to catch his breath.

"Jace"? Alex coughed, "how you doing"? Jace's voice was back to the one Alex was used to; cold and calm. In reply, Alex smiled sheepishly. Looking through the haze, hoping that was where Jace was situated. "Fine" Alex got out.

Jace nodded, settling back against the cage bars. Some tension left his face. "What did they do"? Chris gripped the cage bars tightly, leaning towards Alex's. At first, Alex didn't speak. Images came fluttering back into his memories, as he stared impassively in front of him. He shuddered, when the images were through flickering through his aching head.

"They", he gulped, the words froze in his throat. He felt his face warm and moist. His body shook once more, in fear. His mind would show him and an image, and his body would tremble. He tried to be strong, like Jace was. Always strong and calm. He tried once more, "they um-". Alex was cut off when the building shook. The boys looked above them, as debris fell around them. Slowly, the vibration quieted down. They were silent, waiting for the next quake to be set off. After a minute has passed, Alex spoke again, wiping dirt from his sweaty forehead.

"They, just-"then he broke. Burying his battered face into his hands, while he sobbed. Tears soaked his hands and some dirt smeared across Alex's face. Jace looked at Chris, his cold glare prominent in his face. Chris knew he would do anything to get a white coat into his hands, coiling his fingers around of their throats till he squeezed the life out of them. For what they did Alex, he was horrible.

Alex was the one that got Jace, out of the abusive relationship with his parents. Despite Alex's small size and innocence, he got Jace out. Kindness like that, Jace never forgotten, something he didn't take lightly, but cherished.

Again, the building shook. Only with little more force that the cages rattled. Sirens began to go off, wailing throughout the compounds. Alex had to cover his ears, the sound was not helping his headache any further.

Lights flickered on and off. A cacophony of voices went off from behind the door. The boys looked from one another to the door, trying to make sense of this bizarre episode.

Chris leaned his head against the cage bars, he sighed with relief. "Help has arrived".

-+-

My eyes snapped open, when a something began shaking me. No not shaking me, shaking the whole room. The magnitude of that shock was so great that it knocked me to the floor. I groaned, when my head smacked against the floor.

Worried voices surrounded me in instant, lifting my tired body and placing me back onto the mattress. Some needles were ripped in the process, and I could tell my body no longer needed them. I was feeling better. How was it possible?

That woman injected me with something, something that not only healed me faster but also made me feel stronger. I've felt better than I have in weeks. The side effects from the drugs were slowing slipping away.

While the white coats worked around me, trying to reel me away. I figured the time was now, if I ever wanted to escape from this place. Arching my back, I let my wings slid out from underneath my back.

Then, I sprung.

I winced when I felt each needle being ripped right out of my body. The dissonances increased in hysteria. "Don't let the subject escape", one called.

"No, how is it that you are able to move let alone be consciousness"? The woman, aka my 'fake mother' asked. I smiled, proud to have overcome her drug. "Maybe my body reacted differently, _Mom". _ Then, I was off.

That shock was no earthquake. I would know that type of sound anywhere. The flock, they've come at long last. I have missed them. My footsteps slowed, how could I face them knowing what I've done?

What I have been through? II was so weak, something the Iggy they knew was not. Weak enough to try to commit suicide, an overdose. Voices were getting closer, so sped up once more. But, I let my guard down. I wanted my parents to be so real, so that I let them abuse me. I let myself think they loved me. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. My place was with the flock, whether I could face them or not.

It beats the school and parents any day.

I took off running, in the direction the sound came from, where the explosion has gone off. My wings snapped open, grazing the walls of this hallway. Damn, I can't fly in such a narrow place.

Using my sense, I concentrated for each footstep that followed. For each breath that puffed into the air, but what I concentrated on the most was the flap of my fellow flock members.

The sounds of footsteps were close, but the howls of Erasers were closer. I pushed my legs farther, when I heard a voice rang out.

They pierced through the cacophony, this voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Iggy"!

-+-

**So sorry it took forever to update, but my internet was down or phone line, so I didn't have internet, and I was gone all last week without any internet or cable, so I couldn't post, Ugh thought I would die.**

**Anyway enjoy, and please review for anyone who's out there.**

**Please and Thank you. **


	18. Drugs Can Do That To You

**Since, I received so many lovely reviews, I tried to update ASAP. And pardon my stupid grammar mistakes, I have real bad habit of reading over them.**

**Um, I would just like to say. You guys are right; I made Iggy out look weak instead ever-strong like he is in the books. **

**Forgive me!**

**-+-**

_Oof_

Something hard connected with my body, knocking me to the ground. Actually it was more like three hard objects hitting my body.

"Iggy"! Gassy wailed, his frail arms wrapping around my neck. "Your okay, your okay", Angel was sobering into my shoulder. "What happened? What's wrong with you Iggy? Why would you do overdose? Did you know what you put us through? Will do you? You put us through HELL"! Nudge scolded then she buried her head into my chest.

My face fell. Even through blind, I couldn't let my eyes meet theirs. "I'm sorry", I muttered, letting my hands fall from their embrace and to the ground.

I know it was stupid and the most selfish thing, I could ever do. But…it hurt, it hurt so much. Someone petted my head. "it's okay, Ig. You don't have to hurt anymore", Angel stroked my cheek. And tears threaten to pool over. I wrapped my arms around them, clutching my family close. Never, I would never make them suffer again.

"Sorry to break this up, but we've got trouble". Fang interrupted are reunion. With the sirens wailing, I almost couldn't hear Fang's steady breathing and Max sighing with relief in the background.

And Fang was right. I cocked my head to the right. A sound resonated from there, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the narrow hallway. More noises such as the heavy panting of Erasers and snarls. Someone was cocking a gun.

"But…" Fang added, "Good to have you back", he grunted. Her footsteps were hesitant as she took a step closer. Then she was right there, I could feel her breath tickling my cheek. "Iggy". Her voice was cold, I tensed waiting for the scolding of a lifetime, but instead she wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't put us through that again, Iggy", Max murmured upon my neck. In reply, I nodded solemnly. She sighed, "usually, I would be kicking your butt right now…but as you can probably guess we have company". She detached her arms around me, preparing to stand in a fighting position.

I craned my head once more, judging from the volume of the sound they were closing in fast. "Iggy. Think you can do a U and A"? Max asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Good, cause we're outta here".

_Snap, _her wings unfurled, beating them once to warm up her muscles. "Hey, Iggy let's blow this joint, literally". My mouth quirked, I knew all too well what Gassy meant by that. "Have any bombs"? I asked, "uh-huh".

"C'mon guys hurry up" Max barked. The only way out of here was the good old-fashioned away; bomb straight through the ceiling and escape.

"I'm going, I'm going" Gassy muttered, while he was fiddling with the next bomb something dawned me.

"Um Max"?

"What"! She snarled. Geez, guess I deserve it.

"Where's Chris and the rest of the guys".

My only answer was followed by dead silence, then I heard Max swear.

"Damn it".

-+-

The boys exchanged glances every few seconds, wondering whether another explosion was coming or not. "You don't think they would forget", Alex murmured nervously. "They wouldn't forget, Alex". Jace met his gaze with assurance, although that didn't calm his nervous.

He was twitching, every so often. His body would jump at the slightest sound; Jace narrowed his eyes at him. Whatever they've done to him, they were going to pay. Maybe talking about it would help…or make it worse. Jace leaned forward gripping the cage bars. "Alex"?

At first he gave no response, staring at some place on the floor. His body trembling. "Alex"! Jace yelled. This time Alex jumped, falling backwards.

"What"! His voice shook. Jace's tone soften, "tell us, what happened?" Alex shook his head, "no, I can't". Jace edged closer, "please it might help".

Alex shook his head. "Let it go Jace" Chris met his eyes, his glare was firm and commanding. Jace crossed his arms, "fine" he muttered.

After a tense moment of silence, Alex coughed getting the boy's attention. "They um...". Jace and Chris were staring at him with wide eyes. "They did what they did to you, Jace. They kept shocking me and shocking me no matter how many times I begged them to stop". He brought his arms around his thin waist, holding himself together. "When they weren't satisfied, they let that dog-thing, attack me". Alex paused, bringing his legs close to his chest and detaching his arms from his waist.

The room went quiet, as Alex stared off into space for a long moment. Chris sighed realizing Alex wasn't going to say anymore, when he heard him whispering. "And his fangs-" he shivered, "they were dripping with saliva, and when I thought I was going to die right there, they pulled him away".

"Replacing him with something that kept clawing and digging into my back, it hurt", his voice cracked. He said no more, resting his forehead upon his kneecaps.

Chris sighed, wishing he could take them all away from this place and never return. Jace gulped, "can we see it, Alex".

No response, his shoulders only shook.

"Please, Alex"?

Slowly, he lifted his head off his kneecaps, meeting Jace's eyes. Then, he nodded. He turned his back facing Jace first, as he beginning to pluck his shirt off his shoulders the door swung open.

"Hello, humans"! The Eraser growled looking from one human boy to the next.

"Let's go find your avian friend. Have a little reunion". The Eraser strode forward; two more flanked him. Each of them going for one of the thrashing human boys, as they dragged them out. Only Alex remained limp in their grasp. Jace was kicking with his fists flying for the Erasers' snout, but the Eraser twisted the boy's arm. While Chris was swearing, trying to knee the mutt in the groin. In return, pain lanced near his crotch as the Eraser brought up it's foot.

The boys were silenced as they were dragged away.

-+-

Max clicked her tongue, clearing not pleased with the outcome. I knew she didn't forget about Chris, Jace or Alex she just didn't realize the extra work she had to do.

"All right, first we take care of these losers. Then, we'll go after them". I made no effort to argue; after all I was finally home. I would obey her till the day I die, okay maybe not that long. Maybe in a week or two, I'll start mouthing back.

Howls bounced off the wall, their feet skidding along the hallway floor. The tension in here was thick. Both canine and human alike came to halt before us, breathing heavily.

"Darling" her sickly sweet voice made me wretch. "Won't you come home"? My 'mother; could be insane sometimes. Oh, wait she's not my mother. She's just insane. "When you rot in hell" I replied. I was going to really get it later from Max.

"Tsk, tsk. There's so much potential for you though. With them you are nothing, they left you sweetheart. They took weeks to return, and look what's been done to you. Melted down into nothing. Here you will become strong, here you are needed".

"That's not true" Angel defended, she took my hand squeezing it. "Every day I asked when we were going to see, Iggy. Today? Tomorrow? We missed you Iggy".

"Yet, you did not return till it was too late". My mother scoffed, "we just figured you were happy Iggy. We wouldn't take that away from you. You deserve so much better", Max murmured softly.

My hands balled into lethal fists, "why? Because I'm blind, because I'm so damn useless", I said through gritted teeth. Silence hung in the air, no one spoke. "That's not true" Gassy sniveled. "Iggy" Angel whimpered, her hand leaving mind. "Well, no. I mean yes. Well, no not just that, but you just keep the flock together, and we never realized that we never gave anything back" Nudge ranted.

"And" Max added, "cause we love you". Her tone soft. Fang grunted in agreement, "yeah". Max scoffed, "I'm rolling my eyes, at _you _Fang. Don't you have any more to say"? I could tell her hands were on her hips, whenever she was irritated with Fang her fists would be placed at her sides. "You guys already said everything", Fang grumbled.

"Whatever".

Then she chuckled, laughing in hysterics. "Do you honestly believe them, my son"? I took step back, "actually I do, its better that be in the room as you, _mother"._

She sighed exasperated. "Fine, you left me with no choice".

"What are you talking about"? Two cacophonies of voices bounced off the walls, in which I would recognize anywhere. "You better let me go, right now"? Chris was screaming. While Jace of course was silent, but his breathing was heavy as if he was fighting.

"Now, honey. Surrender now or these poor gentlemen will have to suffer". Some optimum, either I stay behind or everyone suffers because of me. Was I even worth it? I'm grateful that I was able hear my flock once more. But it was time to let go, better them then me.

I nodded and surrendered.

-+-

Iggy took slow steps forward, his hands in his pockets bowing in defeat. "No" Angel whimpered. "Iggy. Iggy where you going don't leave us, please Iggy". Nudge wailed.

"Iggy! Come back, whose going to teach me to make a stink bomb 3000". Iggy's mouth quirked, _some other time kid_. "Iggy! Iggy! You get back here now. That's an order. Do you hear me "Max's voice was shaking. "Come back, man", Fang calmly bellowed.

The blind, winged boy stopped mid-step, he whirled to face his flock and smiled. "Not this time, Max". He continued walking; the Erasers dropped the three boys. Jace landed firmly on his feet, Alex falling in a heap, while Chris gently took Alex's shoulder, dragging him away from the cautious crowd.

"That's right, my son. Come to mommy" her arms were open as he took another step. Erasers were growling in anticipation. "Welcome home, son" his father stepped through crowd, ready to bring the boy in. When Iggy was a step away from them he stopped, he raised his head, grinning.

"You actually thought, I would come to you willingly". His mother scowled, "you little brat". Iggy took a step back, closing his eyes he listened to each sound. He opened his eyes, he knew what to do.

"Erasers apprehend him and his little friends" his father was pointing at the tall, blind avian boy who stood firmly where he was. The dogs charged and the flock took their cue.

The fight had begun.

Iggy heard one of the Erasers charging for him; quickly he dodged disappearing as the Eraser slammed into the ground. In instant, he was in front of his mother. "It's that drug, you took". Her eyes narrowed, Iggy smiled in response. "Guess, I'm not so useless after all".

All of sudden, his mother went sailing backwards as a fist connected with her jaw. Satisfied, he turned and tried out what else he could do. His senses were somewhat heighten. He could smell the foul Eraser's breath and went for it. Upper cutting the dog in the jaw, the impact cracked his several fangs.

Max spared a glance as Iggy quickly dashed and disappeared after each victim. She would look up and find another Eraser or two fallen. With a round-house kick she finished the Eraser she was dueling with and moved onto the next one. As with the other flock members, Gassy was fishing in his pockets for a bomb when he rolled a pebble in his hand. He fumbled with it, for a minute, before he flicked it across the room, several Erasers went up in smoke. Sprinkles turned on overhead.

Nudge was swiftly ducking and dodging each Eraser's jabs and punches. She unfurled her wings, and dived for the Eraser slamming him into the nearby wall.

Angel was standing perfectly still, her eyes fixed on the Eraser's face. "Your going to sleep now". And like that Eraser's around her fell into unconsciousness. Fang was covering the humans, keeping the Eraser's at bay. Alex was no condition to fight back, he clung to Chris's sleeve, preventing him from aiding the flock. Jace's body still ached all over from the white-coat's torture they felt useless when Jace spotted a scalpel on the floor.

He reached for it, aiming precisely he flung it at Eraser chest. It fell backwards, saving Fang from a near-death blow. "Thanks" he muttered. Jace nodded in response.

Soon the horde of Erasers and white coats were collapsing around them. Iggy never felt more alive, whipping each victim again and again. He was just about to deliver a devastating blow to an Eraser's skull when his knees buckled. He fell to the floor, staring up in bewilderment.

From far away he heard his father roar with laughter. "The affects of the drug are finally wearing off, son" The Eraser above him spread his lips into a grin, he raised his paw with claw sprung.

"Iggy"! Angel cried.

But Iggy couldn't move, he looked up at the monster smelling its awful stench that it breathed and perspired. The Eraser's fist was coming down, Iggy heard the wind passing by its finger tips.

He scrunched his eyes shut, embracing the blow to come. When it didn't he opened one eye.

_Thud_

The Eraser flew across the room, cracking it's skull on the wall. "You okay, Iggy". It was Alex, his voice strong. "Alex. How did you-".

Alex grinned, "looks like I'm just like you". For Iggy's benefit, Alex flapped the two white wings that now sprouted from his back, "and I'm super fast. Cool huh"?

Iggy rolled his eyes, "yeah great". Alex shook him, "hey, Iggy, Iggy"! When he noticed his eyes drooping shut. Faraway footsteps came from behind him; Max placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him rest".

And he did. His eyes closing as he drifted away.

-+-

**Kay, how was it? Be honest. I think it could have gone better. Anyway review pretty please good or bad I love'em ; )**


	19. Why did I think otherwise?

**Sadly, this story is drawing to a close. To all those who review, thank you so much. **

**-+-**

The steady breathing of the flock surrounded him. Judging from the sound, they were not far. Someone was holding his hand, it was sweaty. Squeezing every so often sent a stab of pain up Iggy's body.

"You have a choice". Max's voice was a dull whisper, hopefully not to stir the boy on her lap. Every so often she would mechanically stroke his hair away from his face. "You could either stay with us or resume your normal lives".

Iggy didn't understand. Of course, he wanted to stay here with the flock. Why would he ever want to return back to the abuse of his parents. He shivered when he felt the back of someone's hand moving along his cheek.

"I, I don't know", Alex whispered, "Is he going to fly again"? Changing the subject abruptly, the flock fell silent. With forlorn looks, Max could see the damage done to him. He has yet to test them, but she didn't believe he would be able to.

They hung in tatters, feathers loosely hanging on for dear life, which could be easily fall off with the slightest breeze. "I mean he could stay with us"? Alex shrugged.

"NO"! Max snapped, everyone froze. Angel placed a tender hand on Iggy's forehead, urging him back to sleep as his lips fluttered for a moment.

She and the rest of the flock would never leave his side again. Never. "…till he gets better", Jace added quickly. Max shook her head vehemently. She couldn't bear losing him again, the separation was unbearable.

"But he is going to get better"? Gassy's round head settled on Iggy's stomach, looking up at his friend expectantly. Expecting him to wake soon.

Max sighed, "Well there's one way to find out".

-+-

The flock flew towards Dr. Martinez house. Iggy road in the back of Jace's Mustang, unconscious. Chris in the passenger seat, while Iggy's rested on Alex's lap. The drive took longer than Jace intended. More than twice he had to stop to fill his car up with gas. However, it was the least of his concerns

When they finally arrive at 's she welcomed the flock with open arms. "We have a situation", Max informed her, Fang and Jace each draped Iggy's arm around their shoulders. Instantly, she ran over taking the blind boy off their shoulders and carrying him to her table. After a once over, suggested taking him to her veterinary clinic, where her supplies were stationed.

The flock gathered in the waiting room, slightly tense. Ella offered refreshments and snacks to calm them; both Alex and Gassy happily accepted a brownie. Fang and Jace stared at some spot at the wall. Angel sat huddled in ball on a couch, while Chris seemed lost in thoughts as his eyes watched door that Iggy went through.

Max paced around the room, unsure of what to do. She would pause, then pace once more. "Sit, Max", Fang smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Max shot him a glare. Unable to stand it any longer, she pursed Dr. Martinez.

"How is he"? Max asked after while, arms crossed. They were in a back room of Dr'Martinez's veterinary clinic. The clinic was closed for the day, on account of an emergency. Ella persisted she accompanied them skipping school.

Iggy lay upon a metal slab, looking peaceful as his chest rose and fell regularly. Only one needle was stuck into his arm, an IV. Max shivered, tearing her eyes from the needle,

Dr. Martinez ran several tests, including an X-ray. Running her eyes over the charts, she pursued her lips. "I'm not sure, I'll have to dig deeper to get the full scope. Whatever, they gave him it almost seems that his body is healing itself. For now, he's sleeping it off".

"What about his wings"?

Dr. Martinez eyes snapped up from her clipboard. "Like I said, I need a deeper search for that".

"Tell me the truth". Max balled her fists tightly, "is he going to fly or not"? This time met her eyes. Eyeing for minute, "I won't lie to you Max, his chances are slim". A loud gasped erupted from behind Max; Gassy dropped the plate that held his brownie.

He stood there agape. "What", is voice cracked. Tears were already sliding down his cheeks, "it's not true, you're lying. You're a liar"! Gassy cried. shook her head, "what's all the ruckus"? Fang peered through the door, "I thought I heard a crash". He spied Gassy's plate.

"Oh".

Gassy fell to his knees, "he has to fly again, he has to". Sighing, Dr. Martinez walked away from the room. Then, Max let them come. The crappy and sappy emotions that Max hated to reveal to anyone.

Her tears kept coming and they wouldn't stop falling. She felt two strong arms gather around her like a protective cocoon. One thought rang in her ears, _my fault, my fault. _

Fang's chin rested on her head, swaying her slightly.

Dr. Martinez returned with a broom and dust pan, she swept up the remaining pieces of the glass into the pan, dumping them into a nearby trash can. "He's very weak, Max. But, you're different". Max brought her head up slowly.

"I mean", continued, "you function differently, you evolve differently, and you heal differently. I'm taking this from a animal perspective, not as an avian-hybrid".

"So there's a chance", strength found its way into Max's voice. Dr Martinez shrugged, "maybe, maybe not. What he needs though is rest…and maybe a donation".

Like on a reflex, Max whipped out her wrist holding it out for her. "Take it, take as much as you need", she begged the vet. raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean right now, but sooner would be better".

"Take mine too", Gassy held out his trembling wrist for the vet. He would do anything to get his friend moving again, if he needed a pint or an ounce of blood he would happily give to him.

"Well, it would make things easier…" Dr. Martinez began. "Then, we'll give you as much as you need", Max looked at Fang for reassurance, he nodded at her his arms still around her.

Dr. Martinez left in search for a syringe.

-+-

With the final pull, Dr. Martinez withdrew the last syringe from Angel's wrist. "Can I have a Hello Kitty band-aid"? Angel asked between sobs. "Of course, honey". patted her head. After five donations of blood from several shaking and nervous bird-kids was finished. And was the flock glad that she was. They relaxed into their chairs; the experience was enough to make them dizzy.

She had just enough blood to get the boy's vitals up and normal again. "This is going to make him fly"? Chris raised an eyebrow. Dr. Martinez shook her head, "no, but it'll make the healing process faster".

"And his wings"? Alex urged. The million dollar question that everyone was waiting for, she sighed. "You guys I've told you, I have to go deeper, make sure they didn't tear into any vital veins or arteries".

The flock sighed; the moment of truth was a long moment.

left with blood bags in hand. Everyone was slightly dizzy except for the humans, eye lids drooping despite not losing as much blood as they would individually. "How come I didn't get my blood withdraw" Alex whined.

"Because you nincompoop, they only put wings on your back not bird DNA", Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's why my backs so heavy", Alex's voice thick with sarcasm.

"Max" Angel yawned. "I feel sleepily". Max smiled, "why don't you get some rest, honey". Angel shook her head, "what if he wakes up and I miss it".

"I'm sure you'll be the first to know". Angel nodded her eyes drifting shut upon the waiting room chair. Angel's yawn was contagious; Max could the feel the effects of having her blood removed. Her head tilted sideways landing on Fang's shoulder. She didn't care when he put his head on top of hers.

"He's awake"! Dr. Martinez called from the hallway. Everyone's eyes snapped open, dizziness forgotten. When they went to stand, some of them swayed. Max and Fang steadied one other, gripping to each other's shirts.. Their eyes met and for once Max didn't care that they were so close, they could kiss. Must have been the dizziness.

Max quickly turned away, a sheepish smiling hidden behind her curtain of hair. Gassy used the chair for support, "don't fall over, cause the ground's a long way down and we could fly but everything spinning and it could hurrrrt as we spppplaat…" Nudge slurred.

Alex caught her by taking her hand. In a swift movement, Jace swept Angel into his arms as she was about to take a nose dive for the floor.

Slowly they trudged down the hall, turned right and entered the room. Iggy sat, his legs over the edge and fingers clenching into the table underneath him. His shirt was removed, revealing a skinny and bruised stomach. Already a needle was in his arm, "I was just pumping blood into him, when he awoke".

He flinched as another around of blood entered his system. "hey guys", his voice was hoarse. When they didn't answer, he cleared his throat, "all of you gave me blood"?

"Not me mean, man. My blood's too good for you". Chris stretched his arms, placing them behind his head. Iggy only grinned, but it quickly fell.

"How are they"? The flock didn't pretend they didn't know what he was talking about. Gassy jumped the gun, running into his lap, "it's going to be okay, it is. We still can make bombs".

Iggy sighed, patting the boy's back. "Guess that answers that question", his voice thick. "Ig, whatever happens" Max struggled with words, "we're here". She placed a hand on his knee, "yeah" Iggy mumbled. Angel jumped from Jace's grip, swaying as she landed on the ground. She patted his hand, gripping Iggy's jeans so she wouldn't fall.

"No Ig, I'm seriously. Always we're here". Max urged. "And you know we have you back", Chris added. "Totally, I mean who wouldn't you're the bravest, honest, coolest guy I've ever met" Alex jumped.

"I ruined your life Alex", Iggy seethed. "What? Hell no, no ya didn't. You mean the wings? This is the best thing that's happen to me, Jace is sooo jealously"?

Jace rolled eyes, "yeah, so jealous".

"You guys can't be with me _all _the time"? Iggy argued, his knuckles turning white. "Oh yes we can, Iggy", Nudge fought back, "we made a mistake, but we're never, ever going to leave you can, never ever. We just can't".

"You will eventually, when you're flying…" his voice trailed off. "Actually" Dr. Martinez peered closer at his back, while they were conversing she's moved onto the next blood bag, she would donate more in few hours. Her hands were skimming along his shoulder blades, "you have new feathers growing in, right at the base". She applied one fingers to his shoulder blade.

"Really can we look"? Angel was already peering around Iggy's shoulder. "Oh, wow their so soft". She ran the thin, baby feather between her fingers.

"It's going to take awhile, maybe a month", Dr. Martinez shrugged, "I'm not sure, but with your healing rate, you might have your wings back". She held up one fingers as everyone's face lit up, "even though he has feathers, does not mean he can fly with them. I think it would best if he stayed here a while, get you back on your feet". Iggy nodded, as she touched his shoulder.

He nodded, "we'll stay too". Gassy tighten his grip on Iggy's jeans. "That's right, Iggy. We'll stay till you're healed".

"Hey what about us"? Alex wailed. "Well duh? Of course, you can stay"? Nudge said.

"What about your parents"? Dr. Martinez asked strictly. Angel rubbed her hands together, "I'll take care of them".

"Angel", Max shot her glare, knowing all too well that Angel would merely control their minds. Then, they laughed. A laugh they hadn't had since…well for a long time. Iggy even manage to chuckle. "But, Iggy whether you fly or not. We're here no matter what, thick through thin. It's not the flock unless we're all together". Max's tone strict.

Iggy's face flushed, he nodded. "Of course". Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then Iggy realized it was, together they we're the flock. Not one less or more.

Here, he belonged. He wondered why he thought otherwise.

-+-

**: ( So sad, this fanfic is over.**

**So review anyway I love them so much. I love the fact that I made it over 100 reviews. Very proud of myself.**

**I'm so grateful for those who did and stood through long, agonizing waits for the next chapter. **

**If you would like me write like an epilogue or another either PM or take my poll. I'm putting another one up. **

**Thanks again.**


	20. Epilogue

**This is such a long epilogue that it seems more like a chapter, my bad…**

-+-

Three months later…

His legs were swinging back and forth in boredom. They felt heavy on his back; the feathers have returned…at least that's what he was told. Rolling his shoulders he unfurled his wings a bit, the sun rays warming his new feathers.

"They don't look too back, Iggy", Angel was the only one who kept brushing them, smoothing them over. "They just look real fuzzy, still pretty though". Iggy hung his head; he didn't care what they look like as long as they could get him in the air.

For three months, he was glued to the ground. And he was immensely bored. Chris tried to cheer him up on more than one occasion. "Wanna play a game"? He held a game board in hand; the front read 'battle ship'. Iggy stared blankly in front of him; he blinked once, "no".

Chris's eyebrows came together, "why not? It's better than sulking". Iggy grumbled and complied, "what are we playing"? Despite being blind, Iggy beat Chris hands down in battle ship. After two games, Iggy went on to other things. Walking around with his hands in his pocket.

He wondered what was taking Dr. Martinez so long. She already did a *micro scan on him, but she has yet reveal the diagnostics yet. It was eating away at him, he asked Max. She only shook her head, "I'll know, when she knows". He sighed, great.

Even Alex tried to reassure him, "dude, I think you can fly again, I mean it". Iggy whirled, maybe spilled the beans. "Really"?

Alex nodded, "Your wings are liked entirely full now, though some are sticking out at odd angles". Iggy smacked his palm to his forehead, so Alex didn't know anything.

"Yeah, maybe".

"Why don't you try flapping them", Alex suggested, but Iggy already tried that. "Alex every time I flap, pain shoots up my spinal cord".

Alex rubbed one if sneakers over his other shoe, "oh, well maybe it'll be different". Iggy walked away, finding a secluded place. With an outstretched hand, he found a boulder and sat upon it. He put his hand behind his head and relaxed slightly, not caring he smashed his wings or not.

If they were broken beyond repair, what could it hurt of ruining them further? That's when he heard Angel's tiny footsteps approach; she just sat beside him in silence. He didn't say anything, his eyes closed. The slight breezes ruffled his hair, a bug was crawling on his skin but he didn't mind. He liked the tingling or ticklish feelings, Iggy fell asleep to the song of the howling wind.

-+-

As soon as, Iggy was in a deep sleep, Angel flicked the bug off. She thought it was the most disgusting thing yet she was brave enough to remove it. She sighed, stroking what she could of her older brother's wings. Being the only mind reader, she's been catching bits and pieces on Dr. Martinez.

Over and over, she's looked over Iggy's X-rays. Nothing was broken nor wrong with his bones, most of them were already healed. As for his wings…Angel gulped. Dr. Martinez thoughts said that his veins or any other major blood vessels were not damaged. But…a nerve, an important nerve was hit.

That's why it hurt every time Iggy flapped his wings. Maybe that's why has kept her mouth shut for so long? Or maybe because she's still going over the work to prove her theory wrong? Maybe she is wrong? Maybe she missed something? Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Angel was sick of maybe's, why couldn't someone have a definite answer. Once more, she tried to smooth Iggy's feathers over; they were such a mess even though they were new.

Iggy really needed to take care of them better, maybe he should brush them. A smirk gathered on her lips, both her and Nudge would have to get him to sit still, so they could have girl's day.

She giggled with excitement at the thought, by adding bows and ribbons to his wings. Iggy grunted below her, his face turned right. Quickly, Angel surprised her giggles. She didn't mean to wake him, placing a hand on his forehead he commanded him to go back to sleep.

His breathing got deeper and his snoring louder, she tried sending him happy thoughts of flying but that only seemed to make things worse. As tears fell from the corners of his eyes even as he slept.

-+-

Fang was playing video games against Jace, and losing miserably. Jace took his player destroyed Fang's.

LOSER! The screen read, Fang grumbled throwing his controller down and gave up. Max was staring out the window, one elbow propped up resting her palm under her chin. Fang went to join her. He rubbed her shoulders; Max either didn't seem to notice or seem to care.

Fang then rested his jaw against her hair, taking in her scent. "Max" he wrinkled his nose, "you need a bath". Max only continued to stare outside, Iggy was coming inside with Angel holding his hand. "Max"? Fang removed his hands, and peered closer to her face, "what"?

The corner of Fang's mouth quirked a little, "you were spacing out again". Max shook her head, stepping away from the window, "oh". Iggy came inside and flopped down on the couch. A remote was digging into his side; he pulled it out and started flipping the channels.

Jace would have protested, but he knew better. He shrugged, joining Iggy. "Hey Ig", Max came to sit next to him; he said nothing his gaze never wavering from the screen. "how ya doing"? He offered her a shrug, "its okay, Ig". That got a reaction out of him, his smile was unnerving though. "Of course, it is. Isn't always, Max"? Now he was being sarcastic and Max didn't like.

"You don't have to be like that Iggy", Max voice dropped a little. He put the remote down, and finally looked at her, "oh" he raised an innocent eyebrow. "How should I be? Happy? Like I always pretend I' am when I'm not? Just put on a happy face, so you'll think I'm okay, and so that you're okay? Is that what you want me to be Max? Huh, miserable?"

Max watched for a long second, never imaging that Iggy really felt that way. "Now, Iggy. I want-".

"Always what you want, eh Maximum. What about what I want? When's that _Doctor_, going to be done anyway"? When she didn't answer, Iggy stood up, "thanks for nothing".

He got up, departing to a room he didn't know who it belong to and slammed the door. Max sighed, leaning on Fang's shoulder. Jace narrow his eyes at the door Iggy went through.

Both Gassy and Nudge heard the door being slammed, and dashed into the living room . "What's going on"? Gassy asked. Fang jabbed a thumb towards the door, "Iggy".

Gassy face fell, he ran towards the door turning the knob. It was lock, "c'mon Iggy, It's me, open the door. Let's go make bombs or something". The other end of the door was silent.

"Fine", Gassy sighed letting his hand drag along the door. He hung his hands in his head, "when are we going to know when he's going to fly, Max. When"?

"I don't know sweet heart".

"Angel your crazy". Nudge was talking with Angel, "I mean bows and ribbons, but that would be fun. Maybe we could put barrettes in his hair too. Oh and little braids with beads". Nudge giggled. "What are you guy's taking about"? Max sighed exasperated.

"We should brush his wings, so their ready for flying" Angel smiled, Max looked at her strangely. "What do mean, so he's ready for flying". Whoops, guess loose lips do sink ships. Angel looked at the floor with interest, "well…I've been reading Dr.M's mind and well it's just nothing major was hit, except for a ner, a ner…".

"Neuron". Iggy supplied for her. He was standing in the doorway. One hand on the door, with his heighten senses he could hear anything. "What does that mean"? Nudge asked.

Alex walked in from the kitchen holding a glass of Orange Juice, his balance was slightly off due to the extra weight on his back. "A neuron or a nerve cell is what makes us feel like pain or hot and cold. They can grow back, but it takes…well a long time".

"So, either you won't feel that your flying or your paralyzed", Chris added as he joined Alex. Iggy shook his head, his eyes rolling to the ceiling in exasperation. Could nothing good come from his life?

The front door rattled. Everyone tensed expecting an Eraser to burst forth. Fang's jaw clenched and his knuckles white. Max pursed her lips with fire in her eyes. Nudge unfurled her wings slightly, muscles quivering. Gassy balled his little fists and Angel went to stand beside him.

Alex tried to look strong but failed, splattering some Orange Juice on the coffee table while both Jace and Chris withdrew knives from their pockets.

The door knob turned, usually Eraser's just bust through. Maybe it was a careful Eraser?

Dr. Martinez stepped through when she saw everyone's expression, her eyes got big. "What"? Everyone relaxed slumping against a chair or cushion. "Nothing" Max replied.

"Well, um Iggy can I speak to you in private"? He nodded. Everyone watched, as the two disappeared behind a close door.

-+-

He sat on the bed while paced back and forth. "Before I begin-".

"I'm going to fly again or not"? He gritted his teeth. Dr. Martinez just stared at him, "yes". His eyes narrowed, "yes, I'm going to fly or yes I'm not"?

"Yes, you're going to fly, again". Like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Iggy fell back onto the bed, his hands spread wide. "Thank God". He draped one arm over his eyes as if do hold back tears. "You were very close to not flying at all. You suffered great damage to your wings. Losing all your feathers and several neurons.

"But, they'll grew back all of them. Now, I would recommend maintaining them, they are looking a little more shaggy then before. However, Iggy…" Her voice was dead serious.

He removed his arm and looked at her. "If you are ever struck their again those cells won't come back. You'll lose your ability to fly forever".

Iggy nodded, "it won't happen again". Dr. Martinez tilted her head to the side, "really, it won't"? His head bobbed up and down, "yep, never. I have the flock and I'll always will."

-+-

The flock rejoiced to the news, their brother was going to be able to fly. They took Dr. Martinez diagnostics to heart, and none of them would let that happen to Iggy again. Forever he would fly, fly with them.

They rested at her home for another month before leaving. Catching up on a little R&R before leaving Iggy's friends had to leave. Jace's mustang just couldn't put up that kind of millage. Alex would be returning home, keeping his wings a secret from even his parents. Jace and Chris would help, resuming their human lives. The flock promised they would visit soon, but not too soon.

Saving the world and all was such a big accomplishment. Despite everything the humans went through, they did not regret one bit of it. They would miss Iggy and in return he would miss them. At home, they were going do everything in their power to help the flock fight global warming and Itex, encouraging other kids to take part in the act too.

He was home again, coasting the air that lifted him higher. Eventually, Angel managed to get one ribbon into Iggy's wings. He didn't care, as long he was in the air. He was happy.

With the flock he flew on, flying higher and higher.

-+-

*micro scan, I don't know if such a thing exists. But basically, Dr. M was able to look deeper into Iggy's wings, shoulder blades, etc from microscopic view. For further damage.


End file.
